Manual para conquistar un amor imposible
by Tsuki W
Summary: Paola piensa que conquistar a su amor imposible sería bastante complicado. Entonces consigue un manual donde explica paso a paso cómo podría lograrlo. Pero sola no puede hacerlo, ¿qué tal pedirle ayuda a uno de sus amigos? ¿los resultados serán los esperados?
1. Capítulo 1

**Manual para conquistar un amor imposible**

 **Capítulo 1**

 _Sora Okami, 18 años, 1,70 metros de estatura, esbelta, piel blanca y tersa, ojos grises (aunque sinceramente creo que usa lentes de contacto, pero bueno); más bonita que el promedio, popular en el Instituto (aunque básicamente la mayor parte de las mujeres de aquí la odian, tal vez porque la envidian, a mí me da igual)._

 _Kojiro Hyuga, 18 años, 1,80 metros de estatura, moreno, atlético, ojos hermosos…ehm…digo cafés, atractivo, bastante masculino, de carácter fuerte, capitán del equipo de fútbol del Instituto y por ende popular entre hombres y mujeres._

 _Sora y Kojiro…ambos nos demostrarían a Ken y a mí lo difícil que es enamorarse en el Instituto, o más bien lo fácil que es enamorarse en el Instituto. Lo difícil es aceptar, enfrentar, confesar y seguir adelante con esos sentimientos; más si es un amor unilateral, un amor no correspondido._

En un pasillo del tercer piso del Instituto Toho los alumnos de las aulas adyacentes van saliendo lentamente después de que el timbre que marca la hora de salida ya sonó. De repente se oye un cúmulo de risas y pasos rápidos que se van acercando cada vez más a la esquina norte del pasillo.

-¡Vengan aquí! –grita por lo alto una chica, mientras un grupo de cuatro chicos aparecen doblando la esquina, corriendo sin dejar de reír- ¡No se atrevan!

-¡Apúrate Takeshi! –gritó uno de los que corría- ¡Te va a alcanzar!

-¡Ni sé por qué corro, yo no tengo nada que ver! –respondió el aludido sin dejar de correr, mirando hacia atrás para saber qué tan alejado estaba de la chica que los perseguía

-¡Si los agarro de ésta no salen! –amenazó la chica mirándolos con ojos furiosos, mientras los demás estudiantes les abrían paso espantados

-¡Apuren, apuren! –dijo otro del grupo de cuatro, mientras bajaban raudamente por las escaleras

¡PAF!

-¡Ouch!

-¡Kazuki, Koike se cayó! –gritó uno de los apurados, parando agitado y volteando a ver al caído

-¡Déjalo, si Paola nos agarra nos va a matar a todos! –respondió Kazuki, sin dejar de correr- ¡Que Koike se sacrifique por la patria!

-¡No me dejen! –clamó Koike, tirado en el piso, extendiendo dramáticamente un brazo hacia ellos, mientras los veía perderse al doblar una esquina del edificio

A Shimano no le quedó otra que encogerse de hombros y seguir la carrera, mientras Koike bajaba la cabeza resignado.

-Pinches traidores –murmuró fastidiado, sentándose y limpiándose las rodillas- ¡Ouch! Qué planchazo me di

-Koike… -dijo una voz amenazante detrás suyo, que hizo helar la espalda del chico- ¡Dámelo! –gritó enojada, mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, rebuscando en sus bolsillos

-Jajajajaja, espera, espera, jajaja, me haces cosquillas

-¡Dámelo, dámelo!

-¡Yo no lo tengo, se lo llevó Kazuki, jajaja! –aclaró Koike, riendo, mientras intentaba detener las manos de su amiga

-Ay no –se lamentó Paola, quitándose de encima de Koike y empezando la carrera otra vez- ¡Kazuki Sorimachi detente ahí!

Jadeando, Kazuki, Shimano y Takeshi se metieron a un pequeño almacén donde el encargado de las canchas solía guardar los implementos de limpieza y cuidado del césped.

-No sé qué sacan con esto, Paola los matará cuando los encuentre –advirtió Takeshi, mirando por la puerta entreabierta, asegurándose que Paola no pasara por ahí

-Shhh, baja la voz –le dijo Kazuki todavía agitado por la carrera, mientras escribía un texto en un celular que tenía en la mano sin dejar de sonreír divertido- A ver si responde

-Jajajaja, no sé cómo la convenciste –rió Shimano, viendo qué escribía Kazuki en el mensaje

-Y enviar –dijo Kazuki, apretando el botón de "enviar"- Jajajaja, quiero ver qué hace

-Ahí viene, ahí viene –anunció Takeshi asustado, cerrando la puerta y agachándose

-¡Sé que están por aquí! –gritó Paola mirando a su alrededor- No pueden estar lejos, ya es hora de entrenar

-Es cierto –susurró Shimano mientras se mantenían agachados los tres- Tenemos que ir a entrenar

-Todavía tenemos tiempo –lo despreocupó Kazuki, asomando cautelosamente los ojos por el borde inferior de la ventana

-Parece que ya se fue –dijo Takeshi, volviéndose a asomar por la puerta

-¡No Takeshi…! –trató de advertirle Kazuki, pero no pudo terminar la frase cuando una furibunda Paola aparecía en el umbral mirándolos con ojos asesinos

-¡Dénme mi celular! –gritó Paola, jalando por el cuello a Takeshi y arrojándolo de un tirón por fuera del almacén

-¡Ya se engoriló! –gritó asustado Shimano, mientras Paola iba a zarandearlo por los hombros

-¡Dénme mi celular!

-¡Lo tiene Eirina! –clamó Shimano, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

-Kazuki, ésta me las pagas –amenazó la chica, mirando furiosa a su amigo, que del susto yacía sentado sobre el piso

-Cuál celular –dijo él cínicamente

-¡Dámelo, dámelo! –exigió Paola, sentándose sobre él con las piernas una al lado de la otra, rebuscándole los bolsillos

-Encuéntralo si puedes –la desafió Kazuki con una sonrisita- Por cierto, te veo los chones –añadió divertido

-¡No me importa, dame mi celular! –gritó nuevamente Paola, sacudiéndolo por los hombros- ¡Dónde lo tienes!

-Jamás podrás sacarlo de ahí –amenazó su amigo entretenido, mirando en dirección a la hebilla de su pantalón

-No, no te atreviste –murmuró Paola incrédula

-Sí que sí –aseguró el otro con malicia

-¡Eres un cerdo, cómo pudiste ponerlo ahí! –exclamó la chica indignada, abriéndole el cinturón, y comenzando a desabrocharle el pantalón- ¡Dámelo!

-Eh, Paola… -dijo Takeshi en un hilo de voz

-No me molestes –respondió ella, sin voltear, mientras Kazuki quería evitar que le bajara el pantalón o meta la mano más allá de lo recomendable

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –escucharon decir a una calmada voz por detrás de ellos

Kazuki inclinó un poco la cabeza para confirmar la presencia de aquella persona, mientras Paola se quedaba inmóvil, con los ojos como platos.

-Lo quiere violar –bromeó Shimano, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del lugar

-¿Qué haces encima de Kazuki? –preguntó Kojiro nuevamente, sin perder la compostura- ¿Y desvistiéndolo?

-¡Nada capitán! –respondió Paola enérgicamente, parándose de un brinco, con la cabeza gacha y roja como tomate- Fue…un accidente –agregó apenada

-Ahora le dice accidente –comentó Kazuki indignado, abrochándose el pantalón y el cinturón, y poniéndose de pie tranquilamente- Qué mujer tan irresponsable. Primero me ilusiona y ahora ¡es un accidente!

-¡Cállate Kazuki! –gruñó Paola por lo bajo, mirándolo de reojo

-Si tienen tanto tiempo para perder, deberían comenzar el entrenamiento más temprano –sentenció Kojiro seriamente- Vayan a cambiarse

-¡Sí capitán! –dijeron Takeshi y Kazuki al unísono, inclinando la cabeza y saliendo

-Toma –susurró Kazuki mientras se iba, entregándole a Paola el celular que tenía oculto debajo de una de sus medias, y marchándose a toda velocidad

Paola se quedó ahí, en silencio, rayándosela mentalmente a Kazuki y pensando las mil formas de torturarlo antes de darle matarili.

-Sé que ustedes son buenos amigos –comenzó a decir Hyuga, y Paola pedía que se la tragara la tierra, poniéndose roja desde las orejas- Pero hay ciertas cosas que…ciertas cosas con las que deberían tener más cuidado

-No estábamos haciendo lo que parecía que estábamos haciendo –trató de aclarar Paola, sin levantar la vista, sintiéndose cada vez más tonta

-Supongo y espero que no –confesó Kojiro- Takeshi y Shimano también estaban aquí

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar, capitán –se disculpó Paola, inclinándose

-Creo que esto no fue más que un malentendido –intervino Ken, evitando reírse, mirando a Paola con cierta compasión- En todo caso los mayores responsables son Kazuki, Shimano y Takeshi, no creo que Paola esté a punto de desvestirlo sin razón. Bueno, al menos no "ésa" razón –aclaró, cuando Kojiro lo miró con cara de "para qué entonces lo iba a desvestir"

-Como sea. La próxima ten más cuidado, después de todo eres una mujer –dijo Kojiro, dando media vuelta y yéndose hacia los vestidores

-Aish… -protestó Paola, dejándose caer al piso- Qué mala suerte

-No creo que necesites abusar de tu mejor amigo. Si le hablas bonito seguro cede –se burló Ken

-Ja, ja –dijo Paola sin hallarle la gracia. En eso su celular comenzó a sonar- ¿Eh? ¡ay no! ¡ay noooooooooooo! –se alarmó, entregándole el celular a Ken- Contesta tú y dile que yo no estoy, que ya me fui

-¿Eh? ¿aló?

- _¿Quién habla?_

-¿Wakabayashi? –preguntó Ken extrañado

- _¿Wakashimazu? ¿por qué tienes el celular de mi prima? ¿Paola está ahí? Necesito hablar con ella_ –pidió Genzo del otro lado de la línea

-Ehhhh…ahora mismo Paola está en la enfermería porque… -inventó Ken, mientras miraba los gestos desesperados de Paola porque le cuelgue de una vez- Porque trató de abusar de alguien

- _¿Qué?_

-Digo que…abusó, pero abusó de la comida y ahora está intoxicada –mintió Ken

- _Ya no importa entonces_ –contestó Genzo lanzando un breve respiro de resignación- _Si la ves dile por favor que me llame, o mejor no, no le digas nada, yo le mandaré un mensaje para que lo vea_

-Okay, yo le digo –respondió Ken confundido, mientras Paola seguía haciendo caras chistosas de desesperación- Bye

-Qué te dijo –preguntó Paola inmediatamente

-Que te va a mandar un mensaje –contestó su amigo al tiempo que el sonido de _"noona, munja"_ sonaba en el celular- Mira, ahí está

-A ver –dijo Paola, quitándole el celular y viendo qué decía

Ken se asomó curioso y al ver lo que ahí había no pudo contener la risa, mientras Paola apretaba los dientes y volvía a jurarle una muerte dolorosa a Kazuki.

Genzo le había mandado respuesta a un mensaje que aparentemente ella había mandado minutos antes, un mensaje con una fotografía adjunta. En la imagen se podía ver a Paola en pose coqueta, con los ojos cerrados, con la boca pintada de rojo y las manos en una pose que indicaban estarle mandando un beso volador a alguien. Debajo de la foto iba un texto " _mi querido primo, te extraño. Te mando un besito volador_ ". En el mensaje de respuesta Genzo escribía " _no sé qué te fumaste, pero deja de estar mandando mensajes idiotas a las 7 de la mañana"_.

-Maldito Genzo –balbuceó Paola molesta, mientras Ken no dejaba de reír

 _Más temprano esa tarde…_

-¡Ta chán! –dijo Paola emocionada, mostrándole algo a sus amigos, mientras guardaban sus libros y cuadernos esperando a que el timbre de salida toque de una vez- Miren lo que le confisqué a Naoko en el descanso

-Eso qué es –preguntó Shimano curioso

-¿No es un labial? –dijo Takeshi mirando el objeto

-¡Exacto! Se lo confisqué cuando se preparaba para ir a verse secretamente con Imai –contó Paola divertida

-¿Ahora a robar se le dice confiscar? –quiso saber Kazuki divertido, mientras jugaba con el celular de su amiga

-¿Por qué las mujeres se pintan la boca de rojo? –dijo Koike extrañado, viendo el color de la barra de labial cuando Paola lo abría y lo exponía

-No sé, supongo que se ven sexies –se burló Paola, pestañeando repetidamente de forma coqueta

-A ver, póntelo –le pidió Kazuki, poniendo la cámara del celular

-Okay, amor –dijo Paola en tono meloso, mientras se pintaba los labios- Mira, te mando un beso volador –añadió burlona, haciendo el gesto de mandarle un beso a su amigo, mientras los demás los miraban divertidos

¡CLICK!

-Jajajaja, está súper gracioso –rió Kazuki viendo la foto

-A ver –curioseó Paola, asomándose- Jajajaja, me veo muy chistosa

-Ahora… -dijo Kazuki, poniéndose de pie, agarrando con una mano su mochila y con la otra aún el celular- ¡Hay que mandarle la foto a Genzo!

-¡¿Qué?! –se alarmó Paola, incorporándose de un brinco- ¡No, ni de broma, dame mi celular!

-No~o –canturreó Kazuki, saliendo de su aula cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar, y echándose a correr seguido de Shimano, Koike y de un confundido Takeshi que les siguió la corriente

-¡Dénme mi celular! –gritó Paola, saliendo tras de ellos, mientras ellos corrían y se pasaban el celular de una mano a otra sin dejar de correr- ¡Me las van a pagaaaaaaaaaaaar!

* * *

N.d.a.: Han pasado muchos años desde el último fic que escribí, así que supongo que estoy oxidada XDD Mi querida amiga Becky fue la que me animó a retomar estas historias referidas a la serie que tanto nos gustaba y seguirá gustándonos por la eternidad XD

Simplemente por mencionarlo, porque por ahí leí que le daban su autoría a otra persona, Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Naoko, Sora Okami, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Mientras el equipo de fútbol entrenaba, Paola se encontraba sentada en las graderías, desanimada, con la mirada perdida.

-Y a ti qué te pasa –le preguntó alguien sentándose junto a ella

-Pasé la peor vergüenza frente a Kojiro por culpa de Kazuki –se quejó Paola haciendo un puchero

-¿Peor que cuando te escuchó gritarle palabrotas al que casi te pisa con su auto por no fijarte mientras cruzabas?

-Sí –murmuró su amiga apenada

-¿Peor que cuando te vio besando la pantalla en el centro comercial cuando mostraban a los de Bigbang?

-Sí

-¿Peor que cuando te oyó gritarle "mucha ropa" a Ryoma Hino en el partido contra Uruguay?

-Sí

-¿Peor que…?

-¡Ya! –se hartó Paola enojada- Sí, peor, peor, mucho peor que eso

-Qué, ¿te vio desnuda o algo así? –inquirió Naoko divertida

-Claro que no –aclaró su amiga indignada

-¿Entonces?

A grandes rasgos Paola le contó a Naoko lo que le había pasado rato antes. Pese a lo mucho que intentó su amiga no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

-¡Es que te pasaste! Cómo se te ocurre que Kazuki metería tu celular…"ahí"

-¡Me dijo que lo había hecho!

-Te dijo o tú lo dedujiste

-Me dio pistas para que lo piense –se defendió Paola sintiéndose idiota

-¿Y Kojiro no dijo nada más?

-No, por qué, ¿querías que me dijera algo más? –se indignó Paola

-Ay Paola, Paola –dijo Naoko, mientras chasqueaba con la lengua y le daba palmaditas en el hombro a su amiga- Deberías decirle que te gusta, así al menos tendría un poco más de consideración contigo

-Que me gusta a quién –se ofendió la mencionada- Pfff, no seas ridícula, a mi no me gusta nadie

-A ver, recapitulemos –ofreció Naoko poniéndose en pose analítica, llevando una mano al otro codo mientras con un dedo se tocaba la barbilla- Ejemplo 1: estamos en el comedor riendo alto, hablando palabrotas, tú golpeándolos a todos…

-Ajá

-Y aparece Kojiro

-Ajá

-Y, ¿qué pasa?

-Nada –contestó Paola encogiéndose de hombros

-¡Error! –señaló su amiga levantando el dedo de la barbilla- Instantáneamente te callas, te sientas bien y finges que todos son tus respetados senpais

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí –insistió Naoko- Ejemplo 2: estamos despidiendo a los del equipo cuando se están yendo hacia el estadio

-Ajá

-Tú los despides dándoles un golpe en el hombro y diciéndoles "rómpanles las piernas" o "dénle un escarmiento a esos babosos"

-Ajá

-Entonces aparece Kojiro

-¿Y?

-Y entonces te quedas rígida, te inclinas hasta que tu nariz toque tus rodillas y le dices en tono Nakazawa "gambatte capitán!" –agregó, imitando la supuesta voz de Paola en esos momentos

-Eso no es cierto, yo no hablo como Sanae –se ofendió Paola

-Ejemplo 3…

-¡Ya entendí! –se exasperó la ofendida- Pero hago eso por respeto –se excusó

-Pfff, sí claro. Tu actitud hacia él es diferente desde hace unos meses –le recordó Naoko, dándole de suaves codazos

-Naoko, él no me gusta –repitió Paola poniéndose de pie

-Pues no disimulas muy bien

-No tengo nada que disimular

-Deberías ser como Ken –añadió Naoko tranquilamente, mientras veía cómo Shimano pifiaba el balón y se caía sentado ante la risa de los demás

-Qué tiene que ver Ken en todo esto

-Ay querida, te falta tanta experiencia –se jactó Naoko, parándose y marchándose

-¿Ken? –murmuró Paola mirándolo cuando se acercaba a darle una mano a Shimano para que se ponga de pie

Durante el día siguiente Paola no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Ken, tenía que averiguar a qué se había referido Naoko cuando lo incluyó en su conversación del día anterior. Pero no notaba nada diferente, Ken estaba como siempre, hablando poco, sonriendo de vez en cuando ante las cosas graciosas que se les ocurrían a sus amigos, mirando videos de juegos de fútbol en su celular. La verdad era que Ken, pese a ser tan amistoso con la mayoría de la gente, también era bastante reservado. A veces daba la impresión que vivía en un mundo lejano donde existían sólo él con sus pensamientos.

Y así pasaron dos, tres días. Paola seguía sin notar nada diferente. Incluso llegó a sentirse idiota por seguirle la corriente a una broma de Naoko. Hasta que lo descubrió. Estaban todos sentados en el comedor, en la misma mesa de siempre, Ken frente a ella comiendo en silencio mientras Matsuki contaba sus últimas vacaciones en Miami. En eso vio entrar a un grupo de chicas, charlando y riendo entre ellas. Paola no les iba a prestar demasiada atención, ya que eran el grupo de las chicas más populares del Instituto y darles más atención le resultaba insulso, y casi que por casualidad reparó en Ken. Al oír las risitas Ken levantó la cabeza ligeramente y la giró hacia donde estaba el grupo de chicas. Por unos segundos, tan sólo unos pocos segundos, él se quedó contemplando a las chicas, luego, igual de rápido e imperceptible como hace un momento, volvió la mirada a su plato. Sin saber por qué, Paola sintió una alegría infinita, había descubierto que, después de todo, Ken sí estaba ocultando algo y ella había sido capaz de verlo. Ahora la cuestión era, ¿a quién estaba viendo Ken? ¿era una mera casualidad que levantara la cabeza y ella se dejó llevar por una idea errónea? Entonces la investigación continuó.

Al día siguiente Paola, Kazuki, Koike y Ken se encontraban en la puerta del Instituto hablando acerca de unos preparativos para el cumpleaños sorpresa que querían hacerle a Furuta. En eso, dos de las chicas del grupo de las populares pasó junto a ellos, y Paola otra vez lo vio. Ken, que escuchaba en silencio las opiniones de Koike sobre comprarle a Furuta un pastel triple X de un sex shop que "uno de sus primos" conocía, levantó la mirada y la mantuvo por unos segundos siguiendo a las chicas que pasaban junto a ellos. Luego, como si nada, volvió a mirar al frente. No podía ser casualidad, pensó Paola, esta vez no. Pero aún no era suficiente, ya que el grupo de las populares era de 4, ese día la "muestra" se redujo a 2, entonces ¿cuál de aquellas dos era la chica a la que miraba Ken?

-No puede ser Sora, eso sería el colmo, esa tiene más pretendientes que ideas –analizó Paola, echada sobre su cama mirando el techo- ¿Pero y si es Sora? –añadió sentándose de un impulso

Toc, toc

-¿Sí?

-Paola, Imai me llamó y me dijo que ya todos están en casa de Koike, que no nos atrasemos –le dijo Naoko, abriendo la puerta del dormitorio de la chica

-Okay, voy a comprar algo al 7Eleven y voy corriendo –respondió, sentándose para acomodarse los zapatos- ¡Nos vemos ahí!

Una vez en la tienda Paola se puso a sacar envases grandes de helado. Mientras esperaba en la fila reparó en las revistas que se exponían cerca, cuando una llamó especialmente su atención. El título rezaba _"Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible: Edición especial"_. Curiosa, dejó los envases de helado sobre el mostrador y sacó una de las revistas. Se detuvo a contemplar la portada sintiendo vergüenza de haber cogido semejante cosa. Iba a devolverla a su lugar, cuando su mano se detuvo y volvió a acercarla. El cajero ya la atendía y le preguntó si iba a querer algo más, miró disimuladamente la revista, la dio vuelta, y le dijo que se llevaría eso más.

Como si estuviera robando algo, o se tratara de una revista porno, la dobló y se la metió dentro de la chaqueta para que nadie la vea. Luego, mientras iba en el tren, se aseguró que nadie la mirara para meter la revista en lo más hondo de la pequeña mochila que llevaba. Después de todo nadie más podía saber que ella, la "gran" Paola Wakabayashi, había comprado una revista así de ñoña.

Cuando Furuta llegó y todos gritaron "¡sorpresa!" su reacción fue un simple "ah". Sus amigos lo abrazaron para felicitarlo y le dieron sus regalos. Como Naoko se encontraba ocupada cortando el pastel (que menos mal era uno normalito y no el que Koike había sugerido), Paola se fue a la cocina a traer más vasos, platos y cucharas.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –oyó decir a Ken

-Sí por favor, ayúdame a sacar estos platos plásticos de sus bolsas –le pidió Paola

Mientras estaban en eso, de repente a Paola se le ocurrió que podría sacarle algo de información a Ken que le resultara útil en su "proceso de investigación".

-Es divertido estar con todos los amigos –comentó dizque casualmente Paola, sin saber cómo abordar el tema

-Pues sí –apoyó Ken, rompiendo un extremo de las bolsas

-Digo, no seremos tan populares como otros, pero tenemos lo nuestro –se jactó la chica, mirando de reojo a su amigo

-Sí –admitió Ken, mirándola brevemente

-Sora Okami por ejemplo –dijo de repente Paola, y al notar la involuntaria contracción de los dedos del muchacho supo que sin querer había dado en el clavo- Es bastante popular

-¿Eh? Ah sí, lo es –respondió Ken sin mirarla, continuando con su tarea

-" _¿Ah sí, lo es?_ " –pensó Paola mirándolo con sospecha- Eso es más que un "sí" o un "pues sí" –dedujo pensativamente- ¿Entonces es Sora? ¡esto es definitivamente el colmo!

-Paola, los platos –pidió Kazuki, asomándose por la puerta

-Ya va –contestó su amiga despertando de su análisis

Entre unos que bailaban estilo libre (es decir, como les nacía), otros como Shimano que seguían comiendo, otros simplemente se sentaron a conversar. Allí había algunos compañeros y compañeras de la clase de Furuta que Paola no conocía, después de todo estar dos cursos menos que la mayoría de sus amigos no era tan divertido.

-Paola, ¿tienes un pañuelo de papel? Algo me está produciendo alergia y lo necesito –le dijo Naoko

-En mi mochila –respondió Paola, indicando con su cabeza

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Naoko, abriendo la mochila para buscar los pañuelos

En eso, Paola abrió de repente los ojos como platos, recordando la revista que había comprado horas antes.

-¡Momento! –exclamó, prácticamente llegando de un salto hasta donde estaba Naoko con su mochila y arrebatándosela de las manos cuando ella sacaba algo de su interior, llamando la atención de Ken que estaba cerca hablando con Kojiro y Takeshi

-¿Qué es esta revista? –preguntó curiosa Naoko- ¿Es la nueva Anan?

-No, yo no compro esas cosas –se ofendió Paola, regresando la revista a su lugar- Toma, aquí tienes los pañuelos

-Ay, qué delicada –se burló Naoko- Gracias, por cierto

Rato más tarde, cuando ya había oscurecido, todos fueron marchándose poco a poco.

-¿Te vas conmigo? –le preguntó Paola a Naoko, cuando habían terminado de limpiar la sala de la casa de Koike

-No, tú adelántate, antes iré con Imai a comer algo

-¿Van a comer más? –se sorprendió Koike- Qué aguante

-Es asunto nuestro –aclaró Imai de pocas pulgas

-Bueno, entonces yo ya me voy –dijo Paola, colgándose la mochila

-Yo voy contigo –le dijo Ken- También tengo que regresar a los dormitorios

-Kojiro y Takeshi son unos desconsiderados –dramatizó Koike- Mira que irse más antes

Luego de despedirse, Ken y Paola se fueron caminando hacia la estación del tren. Cuando se encontraba en uno de los vagones del tren, Paola abrió disimuladamente su mochila y trató de echarle una ojeada por encima a la revista que traía, después de todo Ken estaba distraído mirando en otra dirección.

-¿De qué es esa revista que no la quieres mostrar? –preguntó Ken divertido volteando a verla

-¿Eh? Nada –respondió rápidamente Paola, guardando la revista y fingiendo demencia

-No me digas que lees hentai –bromeó Ken susurrando

-¡Claro que no! –se indignó Paola por todo lo alto, logrando que las pocas personas alrededor la miren extrañadas

-¿Yaoi? –insistió el muchacho

-Aish, por quién me tomas –se quejó la chica, mirándolo de reojo

-No sé, tu actitud es extraña –remató Ken, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos

-No te puedes dormir, nos vamos a pasar de parada –le reclamó Paola, zarandeándole uno de los brazos

-Tú no te preocupes, sólo descanso los ojos –trató de calmarla Ken, dándole palmaditas en la mano que lo zarandeaba

-Bueno, más te vale que así sea –advirtió su amiga, bufando, mientras se acomodaba en el asiento para echarse una siesta

El silencio del vagón sólo era roto por el típico sonido metálico de las ruedas del tren contra las rieles. El movimiento del ferrocarril mecía ligeramente a la gente que iba en él, unos durmiendo, otros leyendo algo, y otros simplemente mirando distraídos a través de las ventanas. Paola se había dormido, hacía ya unos minutos que su bamboleante cabeza había hallado apoyo en el hombro de Ken. El muchacho la miró de reojo y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa divertida, molestar a Paola siempre era entretenido. En eso notó que Paola había aflojado el firme agarre de su mochila y, vencido por su curiosidad, abrió lentamente la mochila para saber de qué rayos era la mentada revista prohibida. La sacó, y cuando vio el título levantó las cejas sorprendido, ¿desde cuándo Paola leía cosas así? Era una anti-romanticismo declarada, siempre se burlaba de las chicas que se declaraban a los chicos o les escribían cartas de amor para dejarlas en sus casilleros. La miró y sonrió nuevamente, después de todo su "pequeña" amiga había crecido y sus hormonas habían despertado. Devolvió la revista a su lugar, cuidando de no despertar a la dueña, y se quedó pensativo acerca de quién podía ser el amor imposible de la rebelde Wakabayashi.

* * *

N.d.a.: Bigbang es una boyband coreana.

Debo aclarar que los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Naoko, Sora Okami, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Al día siguiente, domingo de descanso general, el comedor se hallaba más vacío que de costumbre ya que sólo los estudiantes que vivían en los dormitorios del Instituto se aparecían a comer.

-Quiero morir –se quejó Paola, con la cabeza girada hacia un lado, apoyada sobre la mesa- Me duele el cuello

-Menos mal te desperté y salimos a tiempo o nos pasábamos de la parada –le dijo Ken divertido

-¿No podías acomodarme mejor? –le reclamó su amiga levantando por unos segundos la cabeza para mirar mal a Ken- Ay mi cuello –se quejó, apoyándose nuevamente

-Muchas veces te dije que no te duermas en el tren, te da tortícolis –la regañó Kazuki

-¿Y tú dónde estabas que no viniste con nosotros? –le preguntó Ken

-Estaba con Tsubaki, me invitó a cenar –respondió Kazuki tranquilamente

-Pinche mosca muerta –gruñó Paola sin levantar la cabeza

-No le digas así –le reclamó Kazuki, presionándole la cabeza contra la mesa

-¡Kuso, duele! –exclamó Paola enojada, levantando la cabeza y quedándose de piedra- Quiero decir, eso duele –corrigió en un hilo de voz, poniéndose colorada

-¿Estás con tortícolis otra vez? –preguntó Kojiro, sentándose junto a Ken

-Sí –respondió ella apenada, mejorando la postura sin dejar de mirar sus manos

A Ken le pareció graciosa la reacción, pero entonces, sin saber por qué, recordó la revista que Paola había comprado el día anterior. Extrañado miró a Paola, luego a Kojiro, y sintió que un foquito se le acababa de encender en el cerebro. Sin embargo, necesitaba mayores evidencias.

Salieron del comedor, Kazuki le contaba a Kojiro acerca de una noticia que había leído sobre problemas severos en la FIFA. Ken estaba detrás de ellos, caminando distraído, y más atrás venía Paola, con la cabeza gacha, avanzando desganada.

-Eh, apúrate –le dijo Ken, deteniéndose, al notar que Paola no iba junto a ellos

-Voy –dijo sin ganas ella, caminando más rápido hacia él

-¿…verdad Paola? –escuchó decir a Kazuki y levantó la cabeza asustada

-¿Eh, qué?

-Kazuki dice que cuando estuviste en Alemania ya habías escuchado hablar de los problemas que había en la FIFA –aclaró Kojiro, mirándola. Él y Kazuki se habían detenido

-¿En la qué? –preguntó Paola desconcertada, sin terminar de entender lo que Kojiro le acababa de decir

-En la FIFA –repitió Ken- La FIFA

-¡Ah! Sí, sí, es muy bonita la FIFA –dijo Paola aún embobada

-¿Bonita? –dijo Kazuki, aguantando la risa

-¿No es bonita? –dudó Paola rascándose la cabeza, mirando a Kojiro y poniéndose colorada, lo que llamó la atención de Ken nuevamente- No, en realidad no es tan bonita –trató de arreglar sacudiendo las manos frente a ella

-Je, Paola está en otro planeta –se burló Kojiro con una media sonrisa- Los veo más tarde, iré a ver a mis hermanos –les dijo, levantando una mano a modo de despedida y marchándose

-Bonita, jajajaja –se echó a reír Kazuki- La FIFA es bonita, jajajaja

-¡Cállate, no te rías de mí! –gritó Paola enojada, como despertando, dándole a Kazuki una patada en el trasero

-¡Oye, eso duele!

-¡No sabía de qué estaban hablando! –se quejó Paola, no quedaba claro si de rabia o de vergüenza

-Bonita, jajajajaja –Kazuki no podía parar de reír

Mientras Paola hacía pucheros y amenazaba a su mejor amigo con cortarle los pulgares si no se callaba, Ken miraba entretenido la reacción de la muchacha. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Paola era un antes y un después en muchas situaciones, y ese cambio estaba marcado por alguien en específico. Cada vez que Kojiro aparecía Paola se ponía nerviosa, dejaba de reír a carcajadas, de insultar o de golpear a sus amigos para tornarse más modosita en su actuar. Ella que usualmente miraba de frente a la gente, y a veces hasta de forma desafiante, bajaba la cabeza avergonzada cuando Kojiro le hablaba. Si alguien la contradecía ella, a base de terquedad e insistencia, intentaba convencerlo de su opinión, y si no lo lograba se ponía agresiva con la otra persona. Pero si Kojiro decía algo que estuviera en contra de lo que ella acababa de decir, ella simplemente lo aceptaba sin siquiera pelear.

¿Era eso respeto? Podía ser, después de todo Kojiro se había ganado el respeto de mucha gente durante años, y muchos de ellos eran hombres rudos. Además, desde que se conocieron, Paola expresaba un respeto y admiración innegables hacia Kojiro, pero ya no era lo mismo. El respeto que Paola solía mostrar a Kojiro años antes, incluso hasta unos meses antes, no era este "respeto" que Ken sentía que Paola le profesaba ahora a su amigo. Antes ella podía protestar, reclamar, gritar, insultar, o ponerse agresiva con quien sea aún estando Kojiro ahí, después de todo él había salvado un par de veces a los del Nankatsu y a los del Furano de ser golpeados por Paola, pero ya no era así. La sola presencia de Kojiro ponía a Paola en un estado más sumiso, más tranquilo, más…femenino. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Eso quería decir que… ¿el "amor imposible" de Paola era Kojiro?

Difícil de creer, de hecho casi imposible de creer, ¿en serio a Paola le gustaba Kojiro como algo más que amigo? Pero si era así, ¿cómo iba a reaccionar Kojiro si se enteraba? En el entrenamiento del día siguiente, Ken se planteó tantear un poco a su amigo para saber qué tan bien o qué tan mal podían ponerse las cosas si "semejante cosa" era revelada.

-Tendremos que conseguir una nueva mánager –dijo Kojiro, mientras colocaba su mochila en uno de los casilleros del vestuario

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Ken, terminando de ponerse la camiseta para ir a entrenar. Usualmente él y Kojiro eran los primeros en llegar al entrenamiento

-Yamaoka está tomando clases particulares para preparar su ingreso a la Universidad de Tokyo –contó su amigo, acomodándose las medias- Así que le dijo al entrenador que tendrá que dejar su puesto de mánager en el equipo

-Vaya, qué mal –comentó Ken, cuando se le ocurrió una idea- ¿Y si le pedimos a Paola que la supla? –sugirió dizque casualmente

-¿Paola? –repitió Kojiro extrañado

-Sí, por qué no. No creo que a ella le moleste, al menos hasta que consigamos a alguien más

-No creo que a ella le guste encargarse de los balones, los uniformes y todo eso –opinó el capitán del Toho

-Podríamos ayudarle con eso

-No lo sé –dudó Kojiro, quedando pensativo

-Qué, ¿te incomodaría que Paola esté más seguido por aquí? –se burló Ken, tanteándolo- ¿Te pone nervioso tener que tener más cercanía con ella?

-Pff, claro que no –aseguró Kojiro cerrando su casillero- Me recuerda a mi hermanita, así que no quiero cargarla con trabajo extra

-¿Hermanita? –repitió Ken, sintiendo en ese momento pena por Paola, ya que considerando tal respuesta no podría augurarle nada bueno si realmente se había fijado en Kojiro

-Pero podría ser. Más tarde hablaré con ella –ofreció Kojiro dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, por la que ya entraban algunos de sus otros compañeros

-Mejor deja que yo hable con ella –pidió Ken, cerrando su casillero

-Bueno, como quieras –aceptó su amigo, marchándose

-Casi no llego –oyó decir a Shimano, que entró jadeando como si hubiera corrido por un buen rato

-Pero llegaste –se burló Ken- Llegaste… tarde otra vez –remarcó burlonamente- Yamaoka ya está sacando todo el material sola

-¡Ya voy, ya voy Yamaoka-pon, no llores por mí! –dijo Shimano dramáticamente, desvistiéndose y poniéndose su uniforme a toda prisa

-No sé para qué sorteamos turnos para ayudar a Yamaoka a sacar el material si siempre que le toca a Shimano llega súper tarde –dijo Takashima severamente

-¡Tú no te metas! –gruñó el aludido, metiendo su ropa como pudo y cerrando de un golpe su casillero, mientras se dirigía dando saltitos hacia la puerta en lo que terminaba de acomodarse las medias y los zapatos

-Tu camiseta está al revés –hizo notar Takeshi con inocencia, viendo salir a Shimano mientras los demás se echaban a reír

Cuando el entrenamiento terminó, Ken llamó a Paola para encontrarse con ella. Bastante extrañada por la llamada Paola fue a dar encuentro al muchacho en una cafetería cercana al Instituto.

-Qué fue, por qué me llamaste –dijo Paola cuando llegó a la mesa donde la esperaba Ken

-Siéntate al menos –se burló Ken, señalando la silla frente a él con una mano

-¿Pasa algo? Nunca antes me citaste a solas –admitió la chica sentándose, mirándolo extrañada

-No es nada malo –aclaró él- Hoy estuve hablando con Kojiro…

-Ay Dios –se alarmó ella, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa e inclinándose hacia adelante- En serio no estaba haciendo nada malo con Kazuki el otro día –intentó explicar bastante preocupada

-No es nada de eso –dijo Ken tranquilamente

-¿Entonces?

-Yamaoka dejará el puesto de mánager, así que se me ocurrió que tú podías reemplazarla

-Pff, no nací pa' sirvienta –contestó con displicencia, echando la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla

-Sería sólo temporal –aclaró Ken

-Nada, nada –rechazó Paola agitando una mano en negación- No pienso estar de esclava de sol a sombra

-Qué exagerada eres

-Además no tengo tiempo –continuó, agradeciendo con un leve gesto de la cabeza cuando la camarera le trajo un vaso de agua y el menú

-Es una lástima –añadió Ken, cruzándose de brazos, se le acababa de ocurrir una idea que contribuiría a su investigación- Kojiro se sentía muy positivo al respecto –remató tranquilamente

-Cof, cof –Paola se atoró con el agua que estaba tomando al oír aquello- ¿Q…qué?

-Kojiro me dijo que estaría genial que tú puedas suplir a Yamaoka en lo que encontramos otra mánager –mintió Ken con descaro

-¿Kojiro dijo eso? –preguntó Paola desconfiada

-Sí, pero como no quieres tendré que preguntarle a Naoko si ella puede ayudarnos –dijo el portero simplemente, terminando el jugo que tenía y disponiéndose a irse

-Espera –lo detuvo Paola, parándose repentinamente e inclinándose sobre la mesa para agarrarlo de los antebrazos- Naoko es alérgica a muchas cosas, podrías matarla –inventó rápidamente, sonriéndole

-¿En serio? –respondió él siguiéndole la corriente. Había encontrado las palabras perfectas y su hipótesis estaba confirmada: a Paola le gustaba Kojiro- Ése sí es un contratiempo, no se me ocurre nadie más –añadió acomodándose otra vez en la silla

-Eh…mira, para que veas que te aprecio como amigo y que valoro el tiempo que te tomaste para venir aquí y decirme esto –comenzó a explicar Paola diplomáticamente, sentándose nuevamente- Accederé a tu petición

-¿De veras? ¿no que " _no naciste pa' sirvienta_ "? –la remedó burlonamente

-Sí, bueno, tú sabes…a veces una hace sacrificios en nombre de…la amistad –aclaró la muchacha haciéndose la interesante

-Disculpe, ¿va a ordenar algo? –interrumpió la mesera

-Sí, por favor tráigame un submarino y dos de aquellos pastelillos del mostrador, esos con la cubierta de crema y frutilla –pidió Paola

-Enseguida le traigo su orden –contestó la empleada, tomando el menú y haciendo una breve reverencia antes de marcharse

-Los pasteles de aquí son lo máximo, te van a gustar –le dijo Paola sonriente a Ken

-¿Me vas a invitar uno? –se extrañó él, usualmente Paola no era de invitar nada a nadie, ya que por costumbre sus amigos se encargaban de pagar su consumo o de darle las cosas a ella

-Claro, eres mi amigo, yo pago, no tengas pena –lo despreocupó ella

-Sabiendo esto me daba cuenta antes y le sacaba mayor provecho –pensó Ken divertido

-Entonces, ¿cuándo empiezo? –preguntó la chica bastante emocionada

-¿En serio lo harás?

-¿No te estoy diciendo que sí? Quiero ayudarte

-Ah, quieres ayudarME –puntualizó Ken

-Claro, como vocero oficial que viniste a reunirte conmigo no quiero hacerte quedar mal con Kojiro diciéndote que no

-Oye Paola, déjame preguntarte algo… –se resolvió Ken, reclinándose sobre la mesa, la curiosidad le pudo y quería confirmar sus sospechas de una vez por todas. En eso las campanillas que colgaban sobre el marco de la puerta sonaron cuando un par de muchachas entraron al lugar, interrumpiendo al karate keeper que se quedó sorprendido al verlas

-Qué, qué me vas a preguntar –insistió Paola al notar que el chico se había quedado como colgado

Como Ken no contestó, Paola se volteó y vio que Sora se sentaba junto a una de sus amigas en una mesa cerca de la puerta. Entonces comprendió la reacción de su amigo.

-Te estaba diciendo que… -trató de retomar Ken, disimulando su distracción anterior

-¿A ti te gusta Sora Okami, verdad? –lanzó Paola de repente, mirándolo con autosuficiencia

-Aquí tiene –dijo la mesera, dejando su taza y los dos pastelillos

-Gracias –contestó Paola sonriendo, mientras Ken la miraba con los ojos como platos sin saber qué decir

-Eh…yo…no sé de qué hablas –carraspeó Ken sin poder disimular su perturbación

-No te hagas –murmuró regañándolo, inclinándose hacia adelante- No eres muy obvio, y realmente te tengo que felicitar por eso, pero ya me di cuenta de eso –añadió, apoyándose nuevamente en el respaldo

-No sé de dónde sacas eso –trató de disimular Ken, quitándole torpemente el plástico que rodeaba al pastel y clavando su tenedor en él para comenzarlo a comer

-Mira Ken –suspiró Paola en tono cansino- Sé lo que es tener alguien que te gusta y no podérselo decir por las razones que sean

-¿Como tú a Kojiro? –lanzó simplemente él, provocando que la chica se atore

-¿Q…qué? ¿qué estupidez estás diciendo? –se molestó Paola, tomando un poco de agua

-Ninguna estupidez, y no puedes decir que miento –se defendió él, ahora le tocaba contraatacar- Yo también me di cuenta que a ti te gusta alguien, y ese alguien es Kojiro, ¡y no lo niegues! –la desafió señalándose acusadoramente con un dedo

Paola abría y cerraba la boca tratando de articular algo, parecía que estaba masticando una papa y no la podía tragar.

-Y tú tampoco eres muy evidente, te felicito –agregó Ken con cierta ironía

-¿Estás admitiendo que Sora te gusta? –lo retó ella en voz baja, después de todo no quería que nadie más se entere de lo que estaban hablando

-Yo no estoy admitiendo nada –afirmó Ken con tranquilidad, terminando de comer su pastel

-Pues yo tampoco –devolvió Paola cruzándose de brazos

-No es necesario que lo hagas

-Mira Ken… -intentó decir Paola señalándolo con un dedo

-Yo puedo ayudarte a que te le confieses –la interrumpió Ken, dejándola boquiabierta por unos segundos

-¿Co…co…co…confesar? Confesar qué, no hay nada que confesar –trató de reponerse ella

-Claro que sí, y tú lo sabes –dijo Ken con aires de autosuficiencia, poniéndose de pie- Si te interesa la ayuda avísame –añadió, dándole una palmadita en la cabeza y dirigiéndose a la salida

Cuando estaba por salir, instintivamente miró hacia donde estaban Sora y su amiga y sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Sonrió brevemente y la saludó con una breve inclinación de la cabeza sin decir nada más, para luego salir del lugar. Paola suspiró resignada mientras lo veía irse.

-¡Espera! –oyó gritar a Paola cuando ya se encontraba a unas dos cuadras del café, lo que lo hizo detenerse- Vaya que caminas rápido –se quejó la Wakabayashi, jadeando apoyando las manos sobre las rodillas

-Qué, ¿lo pensaste mejor? –quiso saber Ken divertido, cruzándose de brazos. Con un gesto de la mano Paola le pidió unos segundos para recuperar el aliento

-Está bien –dijo simplemente ella, incorporándose- Y a cambio yo te ayudaré a conquistar a Sora –ofreció seriamente

-¿Qué? –balbuceó Ken extrañado

-Lo que oíste, tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo

-Yo no… -intentó aclarar él

-Sí, sí, como sea, trata de negarlo que sé que es mentira

-Paola… -se exasperó Ken

-Mira Ken, sé que por alguna razón tú no puedes o no quieres decirle de esto a nadie. Sé lo penoso que es –dijo su amiga, mirándolo seriamente- Lo sé porque es lo mismo que me pasa a mí –admitió desviando la mirada con vergüenza- Pero algo podemos hacer al respecto, ¿no?

Ken no dijo nada, también desvió la mirada y se quedó pensativo. Ambos estuvieron en silencio, evitando mirarse, durante algunos segundos.

-Nadie más puede enterarse de esto, ni siquiera Kazuki –advirtió Ken, rompiendo el silencio

-Okay. Tú no puedes decirle a nadie tampoco, ni a Takeshi

-De acuerdo

-De acuerdo entonces –dijo Paola, extendiendo una mano que Ken tomó, sellando así el pacto- Pero no podemos hablar de este espinoso tema donde sea ni cuando sea –analizó

-¿Espinoso tema? –repitió Ken entre divertido y extrañado, preguntándose si había sido buena idea pactar algo con Paola

-Bien, nos reuniremos en la biblioteca, la fuente del patio de ingreso o este café alternadamente –propuso Paola diplomáticamente- Los demás muchachos muy rara vez pisan esos lugares

-Okay, y definiremos los horarios también de forma alternada, sin levantar sospechas –acotó Ken

-Nos comunicaremos en lenguaje clave –agregó Paola- El espinoso tema será llamado "la tarea", Sora será "perfume apestoso" y Kojiro…

-¿Perfume apestoso? –repitió Ken ofendido- Por qué perfume apestoso

-No seas tan delicado –le reclamó ella- Es un nombre clave

-Pero podría ser algo menos feo

-Con "perfume apestoso" nadie sospechará nada –aclaró Paola- Entonces Kojiro tendría que ser…

-Botella –sugirió Ken rápidamente

-¿Botella?

-Claro, da y no da pistas. Kojiro solía trabajar trasteando botellas cuando era niño –explicó Ken

-Pero qué gran imaginación tienes, me superas –dijo ella con sarcasmo- Botella es un nombre clave horrible –agregó en tono de queja

-Será botella porque tú decidiste el de perfume feo –devolvió Ken resuelto

-Bueno, sólo porque así dicho no suena a nada realmente –aceptó Paola después de analizarlo brevemente, poniéndose a caminar- Mañana tenemos que empezar con la tarea

-Cuál tarea –se extrañó Ken, después de todo él y Paola estaban en cursos y niveles diferentes

-¡La tarea, el tema espinoso éste! –se exasperó ella

-Ahhh…sí, sí, claro, la tarea

-¡Zas! Me acabo de acordar que tengo el material que necesitamos para empezar con la tarea –dijo Paola en tono triunfal

-¿Material? –repitió Ken extrañado- Qué material

-Ni tú ni yo tenemos la experiencia para saber cómo es esto de confesarse o conquistar a nadie –explicó ella- Ni tampoco queremos que nadie más se entere de esto que sólo tú y yo sabemos…y quizás Naoko –esto lo último lo dijo pensativa en voz muy baja

-¿Quizás qué?

-Nada, nada. Nadie puede enterarse de esto o seremos el hazmerreír del equipo –dramatizó Paola

-¿Eso no es un poco exagerado? –le preguntó Ken, esbozando una sonrisa. Después de todo, sea la situación que sea, Paola no dejaba de ser Paola

-Exagerado o no, ya que no contamos con experiencia ni fuentes amigas, tendremos que recurrir a lo que podamos que nos ayude a conservar el secreto

-¿Y eso es…?

-Ya lo verás –contestó Paola misteriosamente, apurando el paso

* * *

N.d.a.: Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Naoko, Tsubaki, Sora Okami, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Paso 1: Entender la psicología masculina

**Capítulo 4**

 **Paso 1: Entender la psicología masculina**

Al día siguiente en el comedor, durante el almuerzo, Paola se encontraba ensimismada, llevándose la cuchara a la boca casi como autómata.

-¡Es genial, ya nos enteramos! –dijo alegremente Matsuki, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro

-¿El qué? –se extrañó Paola, volviendo a la realidad, viendo cómo sus amigos se sentaban a lo largo de la mesa

-El capitán nos dijo que reemplazarás temporalmente a Yamaoka –dijo Kawabe sonriendo

-¿El capitán? –repitió Paola confundida

-¿Es en serio que serás nuestra mánager temporal? –preguntó Shimano apareciendo- ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?

-Gracias por obviarme –añadió Kazuki ofendido, haciendo un puchero

-¿De qué están hablando? –quiso saber Paola, después de todo no había vuelto completamente de su viaje mental

-Debes llegar al entrenamiento al menos una hora antes que todos –oyó decir a Kojiro, que se sentó para almorzar- Y sólo podrás irte después de guardar todo en el almacén

-¿Eh? –se asustó Paola, buscando con la mirada a Ken, después de todo había pactado con él que reemplazaría a la anterior mánager pero jamás habían hablado de las condiciones

-Cada uno de nosotros nos turnaremos para ayudarte tanto a sacar el material como a guardarlo –continuó Kojiro sin prestarle mucha atención a la colorada y confundida Paola que miraba a todos sin entender qué estaba pasando- Como eres nueva, y sólo temporal, y ya que nos estás haciendo el favor de ayudarnos, no tendrás que lavar los uniformes, cada uno se encargará del suyo

-¡Pero capitán! –protestaron Shimano, Koike, y Kawabe, entre otros. Pero Kojiro los calló con una simple mirada

-Debes encargarte de pedir las botellas de agua al distribuidor para el entrenamiento y para los partidos –continuó Kojiro tranquilamente, poniéndose a comer- Puedes conseguir el contacto del distribuidor con Yamaoka o con la señora que vende en el comedor durante la merienda. Debes tener listo el material media hora antes que el bus nos lleve a los partidos, nosotros te ayudaremos alternadamente a llevarlo del almacén al bus. Tienes que tener toallas limpias tanto durante los entrenamientos como para el entretiempo de los partidos, como cada quien lavará su uniforme, también cada quien tendrá que lavar las toallas que use –siguió, mientras los mismos quejones de antes hacían muecas de descontento, esta vez sin atreverse a decir nada- pero tú deberás ser responsable de reunir y guardar las toallas limpias. Además, debes llevar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que tenemos en el vestuario. Pídele a Yamaoka las llaves del vestuario y el almacén, y una explicación rápida de qué sirve para qué en el botiquín. También deberás ayudar al entrenador en lo que te pida, sobre todo en los partidos, y deberás controlar que todos estén puntualmente en los entrenamientos. Si se me está olvidando algo te lo haré saber después. ¿Alguna pregunta? –terminó Kojiro, esta vez levantando la cabeza para mirar a Paola, que se había quedado boquiabierta y su cara de espanto era cada vez mayor

-¿La esclavitud es legal en este Instituto? –preguntó Paola en un hilo de voz. Sus amigos intercambiaron miradas extrañadas y luego soltaron una risa general, creyendo que Paola estaba bromeando, incluso Kojiro sonrió divertido

-Nosotros te ayudaremos –dijo con voz consoladora Ken, que se había atrasado en bajar por hablar con un profesor, sentándose junto a Paola, obligando a que Shimano se recorra un asiento

-No sé si con todo esto me queden ganas de hacer la tarea –le murmuró por lo bajo a Ken, sintiéndose cansada desde ya- No sabía que la botella era Hitler –acotó desconsolada

-No te alarmes, todo estará bien –trató de tranquilizarla Ken, aguantando la risa ante semejante ocurrencia

-Qué botella –preguntó Kazuki, que había estado observando la extraña charla por lo bajo de Paola y Ken

-Botella… botella… pásame tu botella de agua que tengo sed –se inventó Paola, quitándole la botella de agua de su almuerzo y tomándosela de un trago ante la mirada estupefacta de Kazuki, mientras Ken la veía divertido

Como Kojiro le había dicho, aunque en realidad vagamente se acordaba de todo lo que él había enumerado y consideró más prudente pedirle a Yamaoka una lista escrita con los detalles de sus deberes como mánager, Paola fue a la cancha de fútbol una hora antes que sus amigos para comenzar a organizar todo el material, aunque francamente ni sabía a qué se referían con eso de "el material". Cuando se asomó al almacén vio que alguien más ya estaba ahí y el corazón le dio un vuelco al notar que era alguien bastante alto. El sólo pensar que fuera Kojiro le provocaba taquicardia y no precisamente por la emoción, sino que de sobra sabía lo estricto que podía ser su amigo cuando de fútbol se trataba.

-Etoo… -musitó la chica, entrando lentamente

-Ah Paola, ya llegaste –dijo Ken volteando y sonriendo

-Ay, menos mal eres tú –soltó Paola, con una profunda exhalación de alivio- Creí que eras Kojiro

-El amor te está cegando –se burló su amigo

-No bromees con eso –lo regañó ella, percatándose que no hubiera nadie más cerca que haya podido escuchar el chiste

-Toma, lleva esto –le pidió Ken, alcanzándole el extremo de una bolsa con balones, mientras él levantaba una pila de conos de plástico

-Aish, ¿en serio tengo que hacer esto todos los días? –se quejó Paola, mirando con disgusto la bolsa

-Es sólo temporal, además velo de esta forma: nos puede ayudar a hacer tu parte de la tarea

-No veo la forma en la que me ayude –bufó Paola de mala gana, arrastrando la pesada bolsa hacia la salida

-Es todo cuestión de perspectiva, verás que será beneficioso –trató de animarla Ken, mientras se dirigían a mitad de la cancha

-Lo dudo mucho –dijo ella- Por cierto, después del entrenamiento te espero en la biblioteca –se interrumpió para mirar alrededor y asegurarse que no haya nadie cerca- Te voy a mostrar el material que conseguí

-Bien, ahí nos veremos –respondió Ken, comenzando a acomodar los conos a lo largo de la cancha

-Mánager, pfff, esclava de medio tiempo será –gruñó Paola por lo bajo, mientras sacaba los balones de mala gana

Después del entrenamiento, durante el cual Paola no la pasó nada bien porque el entrenador le había dado otra sarta de instrucciones que ella entendió y alcanzó a captar vagamente, se dispuso a recoger todo el material para llevarlo de regreso al almacén.

-No me puedo quedar a ayudarte a recoger el material –le dijo Ken, acercándose- Le pedí a Kazuki que te ayude esta vez –añadió, mientras el aludido los miraba extrañado por la repentina repetida cercanía

-Está bien, no hay problema –contestó Paola cansinamente- Igual y nos vemos en cuarenta minutos en la biblioteca –esto lo dijo acercándose al oído del muchacho para que nadie más los escuche, lo que provocó que Kazuki frunciera el ceño

-Okay –dijo Ken, marchándose luego hacia los vestuarios

-¿Qué te traes tú con Ken? –preguntó Kazuki desconfiado, aproximándose a su amiga- ¿Qué se andan secreteando?

-Nada, no inventes –se quejó Paola, tratando de disimular mientras contaba los conos apilados

-Te ví susurrarle en el oído, ¿qué están planeando? –insistió Kazuki

-Ken me va a ayudar a estudiar una materia que no entiendo –se inventó Paola- No quiero que los demás se enteren porque no quiero que piensen que soy una burra

-¿Qué materia? –inquirió Kazuki sin creerle ni media palabra

-Una materia, tampoco quiero que lo sepas tú para que no me critiques –se defendió su amiga

-Te la puedo explicar yo –ofreció él desafiante

-Pues no, tú tampoco la sabes muy bien que se diga

-Y qué materia es

- _Do you want to teach me something?_ _Are you kidding me?*_ –preguntó Paola (*¿Me quieres enseñar algo? ¿estás bromeando?)

-¿Qué? –balbuceó Kazuki confundido

-¿Ves? Tú no puedes enseñarme –se jactó Paola- Inglés, me va a enseñar inglés –mintió con descaro

-Tú no necesitas que te ayuden en inglés –protestó Kazuki ofendido

-Cómo que no. No sabes lo suficiente como para saber lo que yo no sé y lo que necesito saber, si supieras lo que sé entonces sabrías lo que no sé, pero como tú tampoco sabes lo que yo sé y menos lo que no sé entonces no puedes ayudarme en lo que no sé, ¿entiendes?

Kazuki la miró confundido, realmente no sabía ni qué decir ante tal enredo, así que lo único que le quedó hacer es asentir con la cabeza.

-Inglés, Ken me enseñará inglés –concluyó Paola, pidiéndole con un ademán que levante la pila de conos

Rato después, en una de las mesas más escondidas al fondo de la biblioteca, Paola se encontraba leyendo un gran tomo de "Biología marina".

-¿Biología marina? –dijo Ken extrañado, levantando la tapa del libro- ¿Desde cuándo lees esto?

-Quién sabe y me pueda ser útil algún día –contestó Paola rebuscando algo en su mochila, por debajo de la mesa- Capaz un día Genzo termina varado en alguna playa y con esto aprendo cómo ayudarlo a no morir

-Ay Paola –dijo su amigo en tono divertido, sentándose junto a ella- ¿Se supone que éste es tu famoso material?

-Claro que no –contestó ella mirando alrededor por si habían curiosos, y sacando de su mochila una revista, para ponerla luego en medio del gran libro- Éste es el material –mostró con orgullo- El libro nos servirá para disimular

-Momento, esto se me hace conocido –dijo Ken con sospecha, viendo la tapa de la revista- ¡Esto es…!

-Shhhh, cállate –lo regañó Paola- No podemos hacer ruido. No te preguntaré cómo se te hace conocida, después de todo somos socios y los socios se tienen confianza –sentenció seriamente- Éste es el material que conseguí

- _¿"Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible"?_ ¿Me estás hablando en serio? –preguntó Ken en un susurro

-Claro que te estoy hablando en serio –se defendió Paola- Esta revista contiene todo lo que no sabemos y no podemos preguntar

-Pero Paola, esto no tiene veracidad científica

-Y qué querías, ¿que consiga el tomo de "química orgánica para conquistar a tu amor imposible: la relación del carbón con la pasión"? –ironizó ella- Esto es sólo una guía, depende de nosotros el saber interpretarla y ponerla en acción

-Y cómo sabes que va a funcionar –quiso saber Ken con desconfianza

-No sé si funcionará, pero es lo único que tenemos, ¿o tienes una mejor idea?

-Pues no

-¿Ves? Esta revista es lo único que tenemos –continuó Paola- Así que nos tocará seguir lo que dice. Ah, pero eso sí, nadie puede enterarse tampoco de que existe

-Obviamente, si nuestra tarea es misión secreta, esta revista también lo es por ser parte de eso –agregó Ken

-Bien, entonces comencemos echándole un vistazo –dijo Paola, abriendo la revista ceremonialmente- A ver qué dice. Blablablá tu amor imposible, blablablá no te puedes confesar, blablablá, okay, he aquí lo interesante, paso 1…

-¿Estás segura que esto funciona tanto para hombres como para mujeres? –insistió Ken- Se supone que esta revista es para mujeres

-Pues sí, pero podemos adaptarlo. Además tienes un as bajo la manga –dijo orgullosa

-Cuál –quiso saber él bastante curioso

-Pues yo –aclaró Paola hinchando el pecho- Después de todo soy una mujer, ¿no? Algo tengo que saber acerca de cómo puedes conquistar a tu perfume apestoso

-Sigo creyendo que ese nombre clave es horrible –se quejó Ken

-Aish, mejor deja de interrumpir, tenemos que llegar en un rato a la cena o comenzarán a preguntarse dónde estamos –le recordó Paola- A ver, paso 1: entender la psicología masculina…

A la hora de la cena, mientras todos charlaban, reían y comían como normalmente hacían, Paola se quedó mirando analíticamente a sus amigos, como tratando de descifrar el porqué de cada cosa que decían o hacían. Al día siguiente, durante sus clases, merienda y almuerzo hizo lo mismo. No decía nada, simplemente trataba de captar todo lo que ellos decían y hacían. Al final del día, ella y Ken se reunieron nuevamente en el café del primer día.

-¿Y? A qué conclusiones llegaste –preguntó Ken interesado- ¿Conseguiste entender a los hombres por ti sola como decías? Se supone que por estar siempre con ellos te sería simplísimo –añadió con cierto sarcasmo

-Pues, cómo empezar –dijo Paola enigmáticamente, dándole un largo trago a su jugo- Básicamente ya entendí cómo funcionan y a qué responden sus acciones –explicó

-¿A qué? –inquirió el chico bastante curioso

-Al cerebro de ahí abajo –dijo ella pícaramente, haciendo gestos con sus manos indicando hacia abajo

-¿Q…qué? –se alarmó Ken, escupiendo un poco de su refresco ante semejante respuesta

-Es simple: en general los hombres se mueven alrededor de una o varias mujeres

-¿Cómo llegaste a semejante conclusión? –preguntó el chico, bastante escéptico

-A ver, Takeshi siempre está preocupado de que no le hagan bullying a la monja. Imai…

-Cuál monja –interrumpió Ken extrañado

-La tal Becky –aclaró Paola- Prosigo. Imai sólo está pensando en cómo escaquearse para ir darle unas sobaditas a Naoko. Koike y Shimano andan viendo por debajo de las faldas de las chicas cuando suben por las gradas y sospecho que perforaron un hoyito visor hacia el baño de chicas desde el baño de chicos; es eso o que tienen incontinencia urinaria crónica. Eso tendría que ser investigado –apuntó seriamente- Kazuki cree que es interesante salir de vez en cuando con la sosa de Tsubaki, y a Matsuki le gusta estar recibiendo declaraciones y cartas de las chicas

-Pero eso no basta para hacer una generalización

-No, eso sí. Furuta es una caja de pandora, cuando se abra ya verás tú la que se arma. Takashima es narcisista, me cae que está enamorado de sí mismo. Kawabe, como es del tipo intelectual, está meramente inmerso en sus inventos. Mientras que tú eres del tipo tranquilo/parece que nada me interesa y…

-¿Que yo soy qué? –se ofendió Ken

-Tranquilo/parece que nada me interesa –repitió Paola tranquilamente

-¿De dónde sacas que yo soy así?

-Pues así, tras una exhaustiva colección y análisis de datos –contestó ella, como si estuviera hablando de algo realmente importante- Hablas cuando es necesario, la mayor parte del tiempo escuchas más que hablar, parece que las cosas no te interesan en absoluto, sin embargo sí que les estás prestando atención, y…

-Bueno, ya –la interrumpió Ken resignado- Pero lo importante no lo dijiste, ¿cómo es Kojiro según tú?

-A eso iba antes de tu brusca interrupción. Verás, Kojiro es un ser difícil de explicar –contestó Paola pensativa- Él sólo está pendiente de sus pelotas

-¡¿Qué?! –se espantó Ken, asustando a la gente que estaba alrededor por el grito

-Qué, yo qué dije… -se extrañó su amiga, para luego ponerse totalmente colorada- ¡Cochino malpensado, yo hablaba de sus pelotas de fútbol!

-Ahhhh…

-Aish, así no se puede –gruñó la chica

-¿Entonces no llegaste a ninguna conclusión en realidad?

-Sí que llegué, a Kojiro no le interesan las mujeres –bufó Paola, cruzándose de brazos- Y antes que te pongas a gritar, tampoco digo que sea un rarito –añadió rápidamente- Para él lo primero es el fútbol, lo segundo es el fútbol, y todo es el fútbol. Aunque me retracto y corrijo, lo primero es su familia, y después todo es sólo el fútbol

-Pues superaste mis expectativas, hiciste un buen análisis de Kojiro en relación a la sarta de cosas inútiles que concluiste de los demás –la elogió el muchacho- Aunque no es tan difícil darse cuenta de sus prioridades

-Tampoco es que sea tan simple entenderlo, no aporta con demasiados datos –se defendió Paola- ¿Y tú? ¿lograste analizar a Sora?

-Digamos que no demasiado, tampoco puedo ser muy obvio, y no tengo tanta cercanía con ella como tú con Kojiro

-¿Y qué lograste entender acerca de ella? –quiso saber Paola

-No demasiado, sólo que le gusta estar rodeada de sus amigas y que come verduras en el almuerzo –contó Ken

-Qué datos más sin utilidad –lo reprochó Paola- Pero comprendo que no hayas podido captar demasiado, si hay algo que debes entender es que nunca terminarás de entender a una mujer –añadió jactanciosa

-¿Entonces para qué me molesté en tratar de entender las motivaciones de Sora? –preguntó él algo fastidiado

-Porque tenías que probar haciéndolo por ti solo –explicó su amiga- Pero no te preocupes, averiguaremos más sobre Sora –añadió en tono misterioso

-¿Y cómo haremos eso?

-Fácil, tendremos que recurrir a la gente que está a su alrededor para saber más acerca de ella

-¿Y cómo? Ni tú ni yo somos amigos de nadie a su alrededor

-Ah, pero existe algo llamado espionaje –respondió Paola con aire triunfal

-Okay, yo aquí lo dejo –resolvió Ken, poniéndose de pie, luego de mirar a Paola por unos segundos con cara de "no estás hablando en serio"

-¡Espera! No me puedes dejar sola en esto –pidió Paola con cara de súplica, agarrándolo del antebrazo cuando él se disponía a irse- Sin ti no lo lograré

-Escúchame –dijo Ken, volviéndose a sentar- No puedo hacer lo mismo que tú haces, después de todo tenía razón, la revista ésa funciona sólo con hombres

-¡No te creas! Seguro funcionará –trató de convencerlo Paola- Yo te ayudaré a saber más de Sora, te lo prometo. ¡Promesa del dedo chiquito! –le dijo sonriendo, acercándole el dedo meñique derecho. A él no le quedó más remedio que cruzar su propio dedo meñique con el de ella, murmurando de mala gana "promesa del dedo chiquito"

Después de unos días, reunidos nuevamente en la biblioteca, Paola le extendía unas notas a Ken.

-Ésos son mis resultados –le dijo orgullosa

-¿Resultados de qué? –se extrañó él, ojeando las hojas

-Cómo que de qué, de mi investigación sobre Sora –aclaró por lo bajo

-Veo que hasta fotografías te molestaste en tomar –dijo Ken sonriendo divertido

-Oh sí, grábate bien todo eso que estás viendo ahí –insistió Paola, señalando las fotografías con el dedo- A Sora le gusta ir al café donde solemos vernos, sólo algunos días a la semana. Más le gusta éste que ves aquí, que queda por Meguro, y va usualmente los fines de semana

-¿Meguro? –repitió Ken algo extrañado

-Sí. Además le gusta ir de compras a las tiendas más exclusivas. Le gustan las cosas caras –hizo notar Paola en cierto tono de crítica

-Actualmente no tiene novio. El último que tuvo era un inglés con cara de tonto –apuntó cruelmente, haciendo cara de fuchi, mostrando una de las fotos que estaban impresas en las hojas- Se llamaba Thomas o algo así. Tenía nombre de gato –añadió burlona- No sé cómo pueden gustarle los ingleses, guácala. Su tipo de sangre es B. Su familia es bastante reconocida, su papá es médico, aunque dudo que ella logre seguir sus pasos

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Pues porque, como verás en estas notas de por aquí, no es muy lista que se diga. Aprueba gracias a la intervención divina del espíritu santo, Buda, o el dinero de su papá, tú elige el que quieras –explicó Paola- Además que un día que estábamos jugando voleibol ella se desmayó cuando a su amiga le dieron un balonazo en la cara y comenzó a sangrar por la nariz. Un médico así…como que no, ¿verdad?

-Je, supongo

-Ella impone la moda en el colegio, lo cual me parece ridículo y difícil de seguir, considerando que tenemos que vestir estos horribles uniformes prácticamente 24/7 –dijo Paola, jalando un poco la parte anterior de su blusa de mala gana- Su sueño es casarse con un tipo millonario que la lleve de viaje por todo el mundo, y pretendientes no le faltan –añadió, dándose cuenta luego que acababa de meter la pata con su último comentario- Es decir, llama mucho la atención y a los chicos les gusta, por eso mismo te gusta a ti ¿no?

-Supongo –contestó Ken algo desanimado- Pero dime, ¿de dónde sacaste toda esta información?

-Intenté sacarle información de la gente, pero fue prácticamente imposible –admitió Paola- Así que me fui a lo más simple, google

-¿Google? –se sorprendió Ken

-Sí, google. Si buscas a Sora, aunque no sé por qué, encontrarás muchas fotos de ella. Tiene como 3 clubes de fans y 1 anti-club de fans –explicó ella- Saqué todo de ahí. Es sorprendente lo obsesa que puede ser la gente –añadió con cara de espanto

-¿Y qué esperas que haga ahora con esta información? –quiso saber él- Por lo que me contaste yo disto mucho de su hombre ideal

-No seas tontito, el hombre ideal no existe, y si existe es gay o está casado –sentenció Paola con cara de resignación- Por eso mismo tenemos que seguir los pasos de lo que dice el manual. Y para eso está el segundo paso

-¿Cuál es el segundo paso?

-"Adáptate a él" –señaló Paola- O en tu caso, a ella…

* * *

N.d.a.: Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin. Becky es un personaje creado por Becky_Sawada.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Paso 2: Adáptate a él

**Capítulo 5**

 **Paso 2: Adáptate a él**

 **Paso 2: Adáptate a él**

Durante el entrenamiento de ese día, Paola se mostraba más esforzada que durante los días anteriores, en los que hacía todo de mala gana u obligaba a alguien más a que haga las cosas por ella.

-Toma, sé que irás a visitar a tu familia este fin de semana, así que por favor dale esto a tus hermanitos –le dijo Paola a Kojiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, extendiéndole una bolsa de papel cuando él se disponía a marcharse después de concluir el entrenamiento de ese día- Mi abuela me mandó más pasteles de los que puedo comer –explicó en un tono un tanto meloso- También hay una botella de ginseng para tu mamá. La última vez que la ví estaba algo pálida

-Esta chica es buena para esto –pensó Ken divertido

-Eh…gracias –respondió Kojiro sorprendido por el repentino regalo

-¿Ya estás lista para irte? –le preguntó Kazuki, aproximándose- Iremos a comer hamburguesas

-Adelántense, todavía tengo algunas cosas que hacer –le dijo Paola sin dejar de sonreír, parecía que la cara se le iba a acalambrar de un momento a otro- Tengo que organizar los uniformes, doblar bien las toallas, reordenar el botiquín, y alistar las botellas de agua para el partido del domingo

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Kazuki en tono burlón, tocándole la frente a su amiga

-Claro –contestó ella rápidamente, dándole un golpe en la mano para que la quite

-Gracias por el esfuerzo –le dijo Kojiro casualmente- Y gracias por el regalo, a mi familia seguro le gustará –añadió, sacudiendo ligeramente la bolsa que tenía en la mano, logrando con esas palabras que Paola extendiera más la sonrisa, si es que eso era físicamente posible

-Nos vemos –se despidió Kojiro, marchándose seguido de Ken y Takeshi

-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Paola sonriendo falsamente y Kazuki se volteó a verla

-Cómo que a dónde, ¿no te dije que iremos a comer hamburguesas? Los demás ya se fueron

-¿Y quién crees que me ayudará a hacer todo eso que dije que tenía que hacer? –preguntó ella de pocas pulgas

-¿Yo? –preguntó Kazuki extrañado, apuntando con su dedo hacia él mismo

-¡Pero claro! Y apúrate, hay mucho que hacer –le dijo, jalándolo por la chaqueta

El día domingo, temprano, Paola ya estaba alistando todo el material que necesitarían para ir al partido. Mientras tachaba en su lista de tareas las cosas que ya había preparado, no se percató que Kojiro había entrado.

-Cuando te esfuerzas realmente lo haces bien –comentó Kojiro repentinamente, sobresaltando a Paola

-Ah, buenos días capitán –lo saludó ella con una breve inclinación de la cabeza

-¿En qué necesitas que te ayude?

-Pues básicamente ya tengo todo listo –contestó Paola- Ya iba a llevar de a poco las cosas al bus

-Yo lo haré –le dijo el muchacho, agarrando la bolsa de balones con un brazo y un paquete de botellas de agua en el otro, mientras Paola lo miraba a punto de babear- Tú espera aquí, no vayas a cargar nada pesado –le advirtió

-Tampoco soy una debilucha –dijo ella de mala gana, colgándose al hombro un maletín con los uniformes y llevando en las manos otro con toallas

Cuando dejaron las cosas en el bus, ambos volvieron hacia el almacén para llevar lo que quedaba.

-¿Viniste porque no confías en mí? –preguntó Paola tímidamente sin mirarlo- Creíste que no iba a estar puntual para tener todo listo

-No es que no confíe en ti –trató de excusarse Kojiro- Últimamente te he visto esforzarte mucho y sé que no nos fallarías. Pero los días de partido me ponen ansioso, así que tengo que levantarme temprano y verificar que nada falte. Al principio Yamaoka pensaba lo mismo, que no confiaba en ella, pero es sólo que necesito salir de mi dormitorio y ponerme a hacer algo. Soy algo obsesivo en ese sentido

-Ya veo –musitó Paola con cierta decepción- Así que también lo hacía con Yamaoka –pensó, dejando escapar un suspiro

-Gracias –le dijo Kojiro, cuando se disponían a sacar más cosas y llevarlas al bus

-¿Eh? –se extrañó Paola

-Sé que sigues al equipo más por obligación de amiga que porque te guste el fútbol –continuó Kojiro, cargando otros dos paquetes de agua- Gracias por eso

-Etoo…en verdad no tienes nada que agradecer –contestó Paola, con la cara completamente roja- El fútbol me gusta, aunque en verdad no lo entiendo mucho, pero me gusta. Claro que no tanto como a ti, pero no es que no me guste

-¿De verdad te gusta?

-Sí. Es decir, no soy una experta que te habla de tácticas y jugadores de todo el mundo –aclaró ella- Pero sé cuándo es gol, que es lo que importa –añadió, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a Hyuga

-Pues realmente sabes lo primordial –le dijo Kojiro en tono de broma

-Y si me enseñas podría saber más –soltó Paola, sin entender ni ella misma de dónde le había surgido semejante petición y menos el valor para decirla

-Sí, por qué no –contestó Kojiro, dejando las botellas en el bus- Puede ser divertido

-Yo te pagaré con algo a cambio –ofreció la chica, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, bastante emocionada

-No necesitas pagarme

-Déjame pagarte, aunque no sea con dinero –aclaró Paola- Pero algo se me ocurrirá

-Bueno –aceptó Kojiro con una media sonrisa

-Vaya, veo que se me adelantaron –dijo Ken, aproximándose- Vine a ayudar a Paola pero supongo que ya no es necesario

-No te preocupes, tú le ayudarás a traer todo de vuelta –le dijo su amigo en tono divertido, dándole una palmada en el hombro

Durante todo el trayecto del Instituto al estadio Paola estaba sentada viendo por la ventana, con una sonrisa de idiota en la cara.

-Me cae que se está metiendo drogas pesadas –comentó Shimano burlón al ver a su amiga- Podríamos pedir en el estadio que le hagan el antidóping a ella, jajaja

-Pellízcala, a ver si reacciona –le sugirió Koike a Kazuki mirando divertido a Paola

-No, porque luego me pellizcará ella y me sacará un pedazo de brazo –se quejó Kazuki, sobándose el brazo sólo al imaginarse el pellizcón de Paola- Y necesito estar entero para el partido

-Me cae que finalmente consiguió un video de esos coreanos que le gustan en cueros –bromeó Matsuki

-¿No estará enamorada? –comentó Takashima por lo bajo, después de todo no podía arriesgarse a que Paola lo escuche

Los que lo escucharon se miraron entre sí confundidos y luego se echaron a reír.

-Jajajaja, eso es imposible –se rió Koike- Antes monja

-Dejen de fastidiarla –dijo Ken, volteando la cabeza, él y Takeshi estaban sentados en la primera fila del lado derecho del bus

-Y ahora éste, por qué nos arruina la diversión –se quejó Shimano indignado

-Deberían estar concentrados pensando en el partido y no en cómo molestar a Paola –los regañó el karate keeper

-Ken tiene razón, dejen de estar tonteando –les dijo Kojiro seriamente

Cuando llegaron al estadio, los jugadores fueron bajando lentamente para dirigirse a los vestuarios. En medio camino se encontraron con los jugadores del Musashi que también iban entrando.

-¿Ése no es Misaki? –preguntó Paola

-¿Misaki? ¿dónde? –quiso saber Kazuki, volteando y buscando al jugador japonés

-Allí –le dijo su amiga, señalando a los del Musashi

-Jajajaja, ése no es Misaki –se rió Koike cruelmente

-Cómo que no, ¿no es Misaki, el que no juega los partidos enteros? –se defendió Paola

-Creo que tienes la información a medias y mezclada –le dijo Takeshi divertido- Ése es Misugi

-¿Misugi? ¿no que Misugi era el que jugaba en el Fukano? –dijo la chica, bastante confundida

-Cuál Fukano, será FuRAno –se rió Shimano, uniéndose a la risa de Koike

-¿Cómo puedes ser nuestra mánager si ni la información básica la sabes? –preguntó Kawabe sorprendido

-Y eso que vas a ver algunos de nuestros partidos –le recordó Matsuki

-A mi qué me importa cómo se llama nadie –refunfuñó Paola haciendo un puchero- Yo voy a los partidos a alentarlos a ustedes

-Querrás decir a gritar y a insultar a los otros –corrigió Kazuki divertido

-Jun Misugi es uno de los mejores jugadores de Japón –le contó Takeshi con paciencia, mientras veían que el mencionado se acercaba a saludar a Kojiro- Es muy famoso, te debe sonar familiar al menos

-Supongo –dijo Paola, deteniéndose para ponerse a mirar a Jun- Ya vengo

-Y ahora ésta, a dónde va –se extrañó Kazuki, viendo que Paola se dirigía a donde Kojiro y Misugi estaban conversando

-Hola –saludó Paola, haciendo una breve reverencia

Jun miró extrañado a Kojiro, que tampoco entendía a qué se debía la presencia de Paola, y le respondió con una inclinación de la cabeza.

-Soy Paola, la nueva mánager del equipo del Toho –se presentó Paola ceremonialmente

-Ah, _domo_ –respondió Jun con educación

-¿Puedo sacarme una selfie contigo? –le preguntó sin más, mientras sus amigos casi se caen de espaldas al oírla

-Eh, supongo –dijo Misugi bastante confundido porque no esperaba semejante petición

- _Hai_ , ¡ _chiizu_! –dijo Paola, sonriendo mientras con un brazo extendía su celular para sacarse la foto junto a Jun- Muchas gracias –agradeció con otra breve inclinación- Espero que te recuperes pronto de la pierna para que puedas jugar partidos completos –agregó sonriendo, para luego irse, dejando a Jun con una gran interrogante en la cabeza y a Kojiro sintiendo que quería que se lo trague la tierra

-¿Qué estabas haciendo? –le preguntó Ken que ya estaba en el vestuario cuando la vio aparecer, mientras el resto de sus amigos aún se doblaban de risa en el pasillo por la metida de pata de su amiga

-Me saqué una selfie con Misuki –le contó orgullosa, mostrándole la foto

-Querrás decir Misugi –corrigió Ken divertido

-Aish, como sea

-Qué, ¿ahora eres caza-selfies?

-No, pero Takeshito me dijo que era famoso, así que quién dice y un día esta foto vale dinero –respondió Paola con simpleza

-Ay Paola…

Mientras Paola acomodaba todo lo que debía en el banco de suplentes, Kojiro le contó apenado a Ken de la interacción de Paola con Misugi. Cuando Ken oyó lo que Paola le había dicho al jugador del Musashi, tuvo que cubrirse la cara con las manos para que su risotada no se escuche.

El primer tiempo del partido transcurría bastante tranquilo. Como era de esperarse, Misugi se encontraba en el banco de suplentes de su equipo esperando al segundo tiempo para poder ingresar, lo cual llamó la atención de Paola.

-Oiga entrenador, ¿tan mal está la pierna de ese chico que no se puede recuperar? –quiso saber curiosa

-¿Eh? Cuál chico –se extrañó el entrenador, ya que estaba enfocado en el partido

-Ése, el tal…Misugi

-¿Misugi mal de la pierna? –repitió el entrenador confundido, mirando al chico- Misugi no está mal de la pierna

-¿No? ¿Entonces lo suyo es una estrategia? –se indignó Paola

-Misugi está enfermo del corazón –aclaró el entrenador de pocas pulgas, volviendo a dirigir la mirada hacia la cancha para dar instrucciones

-¿Mal del corazón? –murmuró Paola- Pobrecito, y tan guapetón –analizó, mirando nuevamente hacia donde estaba Jun- Pero…si pasa a mejor vida mi foto puede valer más –no pudo evitar pensar, autorecriminándose luego dándose golpes en la cabeza con su propia mano

-Qué chica tan extraña –pensó Misugi, que había dirigido su mirada hacia la banca del Toho justo en el momento que Paola se daba de golpes

Para el segundo tiempo el Toho ganaba sólo por 1 a 0, y Paola ya había llegado a su límite. Mientras el entrenador les daba instrucciones a sus jugadores, ella estaba sentada en uno de los asientos, cabeceando de sueño. Después de todo se había despertado muy temprano y no había dormido bien pensando que debía llegar a la hora que Kojiro le había indicado. Koike, que la había visto, le dio un codazo a Shimano para que la mire, y ambos sonrieron divertidos.

-¡Botiquín! –gritó de repente Koike, cuando el entrenador se aproximó a hablar con Takeshi

-¿Bo…botiquín? ¡aquí, aquí! –despertó Paola de un brinco, buscando como loca el botiquín, agarrándolo y saliendo a toda prisa hasta el borde de la cancha, mientras Koike y Shimano se doblaban de la risa

-Ustedes dos –escucharon decir detrás de ellos- Mañana me deberán 10 vueltas a la cancha –sentenció Kojiro seriamente

-¿Eh? ¡por qué capitán! –se quejó Koike

-Por jugarle bromas a la mánager –respondió Kojiro, a lo que ninguno pudo refutar

-Vuelve a sentarte, no hay ninguna emergencia –le dijo Ken, acercándose a Paola y poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de su amiga

-¿Falta mucho para que termine? –se lamentó Paola bostezando- Tengo mucho sueño –admitió en un susurro

-No demasiado, así que aguanta –le pidió el portero, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, para luego entrar nuevamente en el campo de juego

Decidida a quedarse despierta, Paola se pellizcó la cara y se mojó la cabeza. El pobre Misugi había presenciado nuevamente el raro actuar de la chica y pensó que en adelante era mejor no volver a mirar hacia esa banca. El segundo tiempo se hizo más interesante cuando Misugi entró en el campo a los 10 minutos de comenzada esa mitad. El Musashi atacaba y el Toho sólo atinaba a defenderse, ya que tres jugadores marcaban a Kojiro y él no podía avanzar ni recibir ningún pase porque de inmediato era bloqueado. Para entonces Paola veía el partido más interesada, como un espectador más. Ya que Kojiro no podía ir hacia el ataque, Kazuki se animó a tomar un pase de Takeshi y probar suerte. Sorteó uno, dos jugadores, e iba a rematar habiendo pasado sólo unos cuantos pasos del límite del área grande, cuando un defensor del Musashi se barrió. Kazuki intentó saltar para evitar la barrida, pero no pudo, el pie del defensor dio contra su pie de apoyo, haciendo caer al otro delantero del Toho. Los seguidores del Toho, así como el entrenador, se pararon molestos a reclamar porque el árbitro simplemente había cobrado saque de meta.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿no le va a sacar ni amarilla?! –se engoriló Paola, acercándose al borde de la cancha a gritar- ¡Eso era penal, la p*** madre que te parió! ¡árbitro ladrón, #%$*!–añadió fuera de sí

Los gritos de protesta iban a seguir, pero el entrenador fue a tiempo a agarrar a Paola para arrastrarla hasta la banca. El juez de línea, impresionado por el lenguaje florido de la chica, al igual que varios de los jugadores del Musashi que la habían escuchado, llamó al árbitro principal. Cuando el juez principal supo lo que había hecho Paola, se acercó a la banca del Toho y levantó en su mano una tarjeta roja.

-Ah, menos mal, al menos hizo justicia –dijo Paola, pensando que estaba expulsando al defensor

-La mánager del equipo Toho queda expulsada –dijo el árbitro seriamente, mientras Kojiro suspiraba resignado, Ken se golpeaba la frente con una mano, y Kazuki molesto intentaba acercarse para reclamar, pero Matsuki y Takashima lo detuvieron

-¿Qué? Pero si la mánager soy yo –explicó Paola confundida

-Por favor, retírese –le ordenó el árbitro severamente, volviendo luego a la cancha

-¿Me…me expulsó? –balbuceó Paola sin entender- ¿Puede hacer eso?

-Ve, ve al vestuario –le pidió el entrenador a punto de volverse loco

-Pero…¡pero cómo me va a expulsar! ¡tenía que expulsar al cerdo ése que pateó a Kazuki en el área, no a mí! –reclamó Paola con grandes aspavientos- ¡Árbitro ciego!

Mientras Kojiro se aproximaba al árbitro para decirle que la falta había existido, Matsumoto, el portero suplente del Toho, tuvo que arrastrar a Paola hacia los vestuarios a pedido del entrenador. Al final, el Toho ganó por 2 a 0, en un partido bastante polémico.

-Después de todo sabes de fútbol –dijo Kojiro durante la cena, a una apenada Paola que no había dicho nada en el trayecto de regreso, y tampoco nadie se había atrevido a decirle nada al respecto de su expulsión

-¿Eh? –reaccionó ella, levantando la cabeza

-Sabías que era penal –continuó él, partiendo un pedazo de pan

-Ya te dije que no sabré demasiado, pero algo sé –dijo Paola desanimada, volviendo a mirar a su plato

-Gol, penal y tarjeta amarilla –enumeró Kojiro con sus dedos- No necesitaré explicarte eso –añadió, mirándola- Ah, y también sabes que la FIFA es "bonita" –dijo en cierto tono burlón

-Je, eso fue un lapsus mental –sonrió ella avergonzada, mientras Ken los miraba con una media sonrisa en la cara

* * *

N.d.a.: Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Paso 3: Entra en su campo de visión

**Capítulo 6**

 **Paso 3: Entra en su campo de visión**

-Las cosas no están yendo tan mal, este manual de veras sirve –dijo Paola orgullosa, levantando su revista

-A ti te está yendo bien, lograste convencer a Kojiro que en verdad te gusta el fútbol –comentó Ken algo aburrido

-¿Qué te pasa? –quiso saber Paola al verlo así- ¿Estás molesto porque tú no tuviste avances con Sora?

-No, no es eso, es sólo que no creo que a mí me vaya a funcionar –admitió el muchacho

-Fue difícil tratar de pensar en un modo en que tú te adaptes a ella –explicó Paola- Pero mira, el tercer paso creo que podemos hacerlo los dos –añadió, tratando de animarlo

-Y cuál es –quiso saber Ken, quitándole la revista- _"Entra en su campo de visión"_

-Un poco complicado –admitió Paola, rascándose la cabeza

-Básicamente tendrías que coquetearle –dijo Ken sonriendo divertido

-Eso jamás –respondió ella, sonrojándose- ¿Y tú? Tú también tienes que hacer que sepa que existes. ¡Ya sé!

-Oh no… -se lamentó Ken, por alguna razón las ideas repentinas de Paola no le daban buena espina

-Naoko me dijo que este fin de semana harán una fiesta en casa de Kawabe

-¿Y eso qué?

-Sora está en el curso de Kawabe, seguro estará invitada. A Kawabe le gusta invitar a todos los de su clase –le recordó Paola

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntó Ken confundido

-Que irás a esa fiesta –contestó Paola sonriendo positivamente

-¿Qué? No, no me gusta ese tipo de cosas –rechazó Ken con un gesto de la mano

-Vamos Ken, tienes que hacerlo, esta es una gran oportunidad –insistió Paola, sosteniendo una de sus manos entre las de ella- Sé que a ti también te puede ir bien, por favor, no digas que no

-Paola, yo no estoy hecho para eso

-Yo te ayudaré, le preguntaré a Kawabe si puedo ir también, así estaré ahí contigo

-Seguramente Sora irá con alguien más –dijo Ken tratando de convencerla de que no era buena idea

-Y qué, el que vaya con alguien más no significa que no te pueda notar

Mientras Paola seguía intentando convencer a Ken, Kazuki los miraba con sospecha desde la distancia. La actitud de ambos era muy extraña desde hace varios días y la verdad era que él no se atrevía a preguntarle a su amiga porque sabía que ella no se lo diría. Ella era su mejor amiga, pero aún había ciertas cosas que no le gustaban contarle, y eso de cierta manera le dolía a Kazuki porque él solía hablarle de todo lo que le pasaba a él. Los miró por unos segundos y luego dio media vuelta, decidido a que averiguaría lo que estaba pasando, y si Paola no se lo decía, se lo iba a sacar a Ken.

-¿Vieron a Paola? –les preguntó Kojiro al acercarse a la mesa donde cenaban sus amigos

-Está en la fuente con Ken –respondió Kazuki de malas pulgas

-¿No creen que esos dos están muy raros? –les dijo Matsuki- Se la pasan secreteando entre ellos

-¿No estarán saliendo? –sugirió Shimano con picardía

-No –negaron los demás al unísono

-La semilla está echada, habrá que esperar a que florezca –dijo Furuta repentinamente en tono neutro, mientras los demás lo miraban con cara de "¿a qué viene eso?"

-Ah Paola, si quieres hoy después de la cena te puedo enseñar algo –le dijo Kojiro cuando la vio aproximarse

-¿Me quieres enseñar algo? –preguntó Paola poniéndose totalmente roja

-Claro, de fútbol, ¿no te lo había ofrecido? –aclaró el muchacho, sin entender lo que Paola había malentendido

-Ah sí, fútbol –dijo ella, aclarando la garganta y sentándose lo más lejos que pudo de él- Claro, claro, después de la cena

-¿Qué después de la cena? –preguntó Ken curioso, aproximándose

-Voy a explicarle a Paola algunas cosas básicas sobre fútbol –dijo Kojiro simplemente

-Uy, qué suertudita, el capitán jamás se molestaría en explicarle nada a nadie –le dijo Shimano en tono picarón, dándole suaves codazos en el costado a su amiga, avergonzando a Kojiro que fingió no haber escuchado

-Nada de suertudita –lo regañó Paola, sonrojándose nuevamente- Él lo hace porque yo le insistí y como aceptó no puede faltar a su palabra

-Pues aprovecha y haces la tercera parte de la tarea –le dijo Ken divertido

-Qué tarea –quiso saber Kazuki confundido

-Nada, nada, una tarea… -respondió Paola entre dientes, jurando que Ken se las pagaría luego por ponerla en semejante situación

-¿Tenemos tarea pendiente? –preguntó Takeshi con inocencia

-Ustedes no, pero yo sí –se inventó su amiga- El entrenador me mandó a hacer una tarea

-¿No que el entrenador te pidió que ya no volvieras? –le recordó Matsuki evitando la risa

-Él no me echó, yo renuncié –aclaró Paola con altivez- Y me dio esa tarea antes de que renunciara, así que la cumpliré y se la echaré en toda la carota

-Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces –dijo Kojiro, levantándose y marchándose

-Je, sí capitán, nos vemos –dijo Paola entre dientes, sonriendo forzadamente mientras Kazuki la miraba con sospecha

Después de cenar, Paola se dirigía a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Kojiro. Iba dando la vuelta a una esquina cuando sintió que alguien la jalaba de un brazo y la metía a uno de los salones.

-¡Pero qué…! –iba a protestar ella, asustada, pero le taparon la boca

-Shhh, soy yo –le dijo Ken, quitando su mano

-¿Estás loco? ¡casi me causas un infarto!

-Lo siento, pero es que tenía que hablar contigo antes de que fueras con Kojiro –explicó él

-¿Sobre qué?

-Ni se te ocurra desperdiciar esta oportunidad –le advirtió Ken- No pudimos practicar, pero eres mujer, y supongo que las mujeres son coquetas por naturaleza, así que tienes que saber cómo llamar su atención

-Y qué quieres, ¿que me abra la blusa y me arrime así sobre él? –ironizó ella, apretándose el pecho con las manos e inclinándose hacia él

-Eso no sería coquetear, eso sería acoso

-Ken, es que no puedo hacerlo –dijo Paola exasperada- No sé cómo hacer algo así

-Sigue tus instintos –le sugirió su amigo- Nada más no fastidies esta chance

-Lo intentaré –suspiró la chica, tomando aire y saliendo, con las manos que le sudaban de nerviosismo

-Buena suerte –murmuró él cuando ella salía, levantando los pulgares

Cuando Paola entró en la biblioteca y vio a Kojiro sentado, leyendo un libro en una de las mesas, quiso dar media vuelta e irse, pero se imaginó a Ken diciéndole lo cobarde que había sido, y prefirió olvidar la idea. Respiró profundo, exhaló más profundamente y reanudó su camino.

-Ya vine –dijo por no saber qué más decir

-Ya veo –respondió él sin más- Siéntate –le dijo, recorriendo la silla con un brazo, sin levantarse- Para ser honesto no sé qué podría explicarte, lo mío es el fútbol práctico, no el teórico

-Ajá –musitó Paola, pensando "a eso le llamo ir directo al punto"

Mientras Kojiro comenzaba a explicarle las cosas más simples de fútbol que debía saber si quería ayudar al equipo, aunque ella ya había sido relegada (o expulsada) de su puesto de mánager, Paola no prestaba atención porque en su mente le gritaba a ese instinto del que Ken le había hablado momentos antes.

-¿Entiendes? –le preguntó Kojiro, mirándola

-Eh, claro, claro, continúa –respondió Paola con una sonrisa forzada. La verdad es que no había escuchado ni media palabra de lo que le había estado diciendo

-…entonces, los mediocampistas son los que se encargan de robar el balón, de conservar su posesión y conectarlo con los delanteros –prosiguió Kojiro, mostrándole en un gráfico del libro cuáles eran las posiciones de los jugadores

Paola seguía sin prestar atención. El tal instinto no tenía vistos de aparecer y no quería desperdiciar esa valiosa oportunidad de estar a solas con el capitán del Toho. De repente cayó en cuenta de algo, su vasto conocimiento en manga, animé y doramas tenían que ayudarla de alguna manera; así que a eso fue. Mientras Kojiro le explicaba que las posiciones de los jugadores no eran estrictamente fijas, y que según el planteamiento que les hiciera el equipo rival ellos podían cambiar de ubicación, Paola apoyó la cabeza en una mano, simulando que prestaba mucha atención, asintiendo con la cabeza de cuando en cuando.

-Espera, eso no me quedó muy claro –le dijo con voz de personaje femenino de animé, eso es, muy meloso y nasal- ¿Podrías repetirlo? –pidió, rozándole la mano

-Bueno, pues como te decía, las formaciones pueden ser 4-4-2, 4-3-1-2, 4-3-2-1; o como el entrenador mejor decida, según las características del equipo contrario –prosiguió Kojiro, sin percatarse de las intenciones de coqueteo de Paola

-¿Y ahora qué hago? –pensó Paola, con la sonrisa estancada en la cara- ¡Ah, ya sé! –se le ocurrió de pronto- Eh, tienes algo en la cara –dijo, pestañeando repetidamente

-¿Qué cosa? –se interrumpió Kojiro, pasándose el dorso de la mano por ambas mejillas

-No, no ahí, aquí –aclaró ella, poniendo una de sus manos en las mejillas del chico, y haciendo como que le limpiaba algo con el pulgar

-Oh, gracias –agradeció él tranquilamente, limpiándose con los dedos- Bueno, entonces…

-Sospecho que estoy perdiendo el tiempo olímpicamente –pensó Paola comenzando a desanimarse- Uy, ¿y si lo de la blusa funciona? –se preguntó pícaramente, comenzando a abanicarse la cara con la mano

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó Kojiro

-De repente hace calor, ¿no? –dijo Paola haciéndose la interesante, desabrochando dizque casualmente un par de botones de su blusa y abriéndose un poco más el escote

-Pues sí, es cierto –confirmó el muchacho, quitándose la chaqueta que llevaba y levantándose las mangas de la camiseta como él acostumbraba llevar- Y así, los mediocampistas pueden moverse por aquí, o por aquí, dependiendo la posición… -continuó sin prestarle atención a Paola

Mientras Kojiro seguía con su explicación, Paola se había quedado de una pieza, con los ojos como platos, sintiendo que la temperatura le subía más y más, y nada tenía que ver con el calor ambiental. No podía dejar de verle los brazos al chico. Luego sus ojos se fueron hacia su cuello, y luego hacia su pecho, y entonces, quién sabe por qué, quizás por la cantidad de doramas coreanos que había visto, se imaginó a Kojiro en la ducha.

-¡Suficiente! –gritó alterada, golpeando la mesa con las manos, respirando rápidamente, completamente roja, con la frente y las manos sudadas, y el corazón que le latía a toda velocidad

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Kojiro algo asustado por la reacción

-Digo que… -trató de disimular Paola- Digo que es suficiente por hoy. En verdad lo siento capitán, pero estoy muy cansada –se disculpó, haciendo una profunda reverencia, sobre todo para que no se le vean la cara y las orejas cada vez más rojas mientras no podía borrar la imagen mental que se había hecho de Kojiro

-Tienes razón, ya es hora de irnos –corroboró él, mirando su reloj- Otro día empezaremos más temprano –finalizó, levantándose, tomando su chaqueta y el libro- ¿Vamos?

-S…sí –balbuceó Paola sin atreverse a mirarlo

-En verdad comenzó a hacer más calor –comentó Kojiro casualmente cuando salían de la biblioteca- Creo que me daré una ducha antes de dormir -añadió inocente, mientras la imagen mental de Paola regresaba y su nariz comenzaba a sangrar- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes, es efecto del calor –se inventó ella, sacando un pañuelo para detener el sangrado

Al día siguiente, en el café de siempre, Ken entró y buscó a Paola con la mirada, y la halló echada sobre sus brazos apoyados en la mesa.

-¿Y cómo te fue ayer? –preguntó animado, sentándose

-No quieres saberlo –suspiró Paola, levantando la cabeza melodramáticamente

-¿Tan mal te fue? –se extrañó Ken preocupado

-¿Oíste esa frase que dice "el cazador fue cazado"?

-Sí, pero qué tiene que ver

-Descubrí que no tengo el famoso instinto de coquetear que tú creíste que debía tener –comentó desanimada, incorporándose- Pero además descubrí que soy una pervertida en potencia –agregó en un susurro, haciendo una graciosa mueca con la cara

-¿Pervertida tú? –repitió Ken divertido

-A ver, muéstrame tus brazos y bájate más el escote de la camisa –le pidió impaciente, tratando de refutar su propia teoría

-¿Qué? –se extrañó él

-Sólo hazlo –gruñó Paola en voz baja, después de todo los demás clientes no tenían por qué enterarse de sus bajos instintos

-Se va a ver raro –advirtió Ken no muy convencido, subiéndose las mangas de la camisa y luego desabrochándose un poco la camisa y abriéndose el cuello disimuladamente- ¿Contenta?

-No pues sí, no es igual –analizó Paola negando con la cabeza, mientras lo miraba detenidamente

-¿Ahora sí me puedes contar cómo te fue? –se exasperó Ken incómodo, reacomodándose la camisa a como estaba

A grandes rasgos Paola le contó sobre su fallido intento de dejarse llevar por sus "instintos de mujer" y cómo había resultado todo al final. Como se encontraban en el café, Ken tuvo que cubrirse la boca con una mano tratando de amortiguar la risa.

-¡Qué mente cochambrosa! Jajajaja –se burló él

-Sabía que ibas a burlarte –gruñó Paola - Mejor planeemos cómo harás para entrar en el campo de visión de Sora –agregó más animada

-Eso va a estar más difícil que lo tuyo –suspiró Ken, dejando de reír instantáneamente

-Ni tanto, mira –le dijo ella, señalando hacia la puerta con un gesto de la cabeza

En ese momento entraban Sora y su amiga de siempre a la cafetería. Al verlas Ken volteó rápidamente nuevamente hacia Paola.

-Hace tiempo que no venían –dijo en un susurro, bastante nervioso

-Ésta es tu oportunidad –le dijo Paola en voz baja- Ella sabe que eres del equipo de fútbol, alguna vez la vi en el estadio –añadió tratando de animarlo- No puede no conocerte

-Paola, mejor vámonos –le pidió Ken incómodo

-Claro que no -contestó ella enfáticamente, viendo que Sora se ponía de pie y se dirigía hacia donde estaban los baños- Ve al baño

-¿Qué?

-Tú ve al baño y no preguntes, ¡hazme caso! –insistió Paola

-No sé ni por qué hago esto –dijo Ken nada convencido, parándose y yendo al baño

Cuando Paola vio regresar a Sora, fue rápidamente hacia los baños y se encontró con Ken que salía del de varones.

-Toma esto, ve y dile que se le cayó –le ordenó Paola, pasándole un paquete de pañuelos de papel que había sacado de su mochila

-Esto no es de ella, cómo puedo hacer eso –dijo Ken extrañado

-¡Hazme caso y deja de refutar! –lo regañó Paola en voz baja, dándole un empujón

Dando un profundo respiro, Ken se acercó a Sora que estaba ya acomodándose nuevamente su silla.

-Eh, disculpa –dijo educadamente, haciendo una breve inclinación con la cabeza- Me parece que se te cayó esto

-¿Eh? Ah, gracias –contestó Sora sonriendo- Mmm, pero creo que eso no es mío –añadió, viendo el paquete de pañuelos

-¿Ah no? Debí equivocarme. Discúlpame –dijo Ken, pidiendo que la tierra se lo trague, inclinando nuevamente el cabeza, dispuesto a irse

-Eres Wakashimazu, ¿verdad? –dijo de pronto Sora, logrando que a Ken le dé un vuelco el estómago

-Eh, sí –sonrió él brevemente

-Te he visto muchas veces por aquí –comentó la chica- ¿Vienes siempre con tu novia?

-¿Qué novia? –se extrañó Ken

-La chica con la que siempre estás por aquí –insistió Sora casualmente- Creí que era tu novia, lo siento

-Ah, ¿Paola? No, no es mi novia –respondió él sinceramente, tratando de mantener la calma, nunca antes había conversado con Sora- Es una amiga a la que le gusta mucho los pasteles –inventó sin saber qué más decir- Y a mí me gusta el café, así que venimos juntos

-Ya veo. Pues espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos podamos conversar un poco más –dijo Sora sonriendo

-Sí, sí, claro. Que estén bien –dijo él, inclinando la cabeza y volviendo a su mesa, seguido por las miradas cómplices de Sora y su amiga

-Vámonos –le dijo Paola en cuanto él se disponía a volverse a sentar

-¿Por qué? –preguntó confundido, descendiendo de su nube temporal

-Porque tenemos que disimular –le dijo entre dientes, dirigiéndose a la salida, y sonriéndole a Sora, que los vio levantarse, antes de salir

-Espera, ¿a dónde vas? ¿por qué nos fuimos? –le preguntó Ken, siguiéndola por la calle

-Porque te preguntó si era tu novia, ¿verdad? –contestó ella sin dejar de caminar

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? –se sorprendió él

-Porque las mujeres somos tan básicas –dijo en tono de autocompasión- No podíamos quedarnos. Si nos quedamos queda la duda de si en verdad somos novios

-No entiendo

-Tú hazme caso. De ahora en adelante tendremos que venir menos frecuentemente a este café, o tú tendrás que venir ciertas ocasiones solo

-Sigo sin entender

-Te digo que me hagas caso –pidió Paola, deteniéndose- Al menos espero poder serte útil en esto, ya que después de todo soy mujer y algo de similar tengo que tener con Sora además de los ovarios y…bueno, todo lo demás –añadió con simpleza, mirando rápidamente hacia abajo

* * *

N.d.a.: Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Paso 4: Busca amigos, lugares

**Capítulo 7**

 **Paso 4: Busca amigos, lugares o actividades en común**

-Conseguí que Kawabe acepte que vaya a su fiesta –le dijo Paola a Ken, cuando estaban sentados para desayunar ese sábado

-No creo que te hubiera dicho que no –dijo él tranquilamente

-Sí, pero igual tenía que confirmarlo. Tampoco iba a auto-invitarme –explicó ella- Esa fiesta nos viene como anillo al dedo, lo dice el manual

-¿El manual nos manda a una fiesta? –se extrañó Ken

-No, pero el paso cuatro dice claramente _"busca amigos, lugares o actividades en común"_ , así que… -iba a continuar Paola, pero se calló ante la repentina presencia de Kazuki

-No te interrumpas, su charla parece interesante –le dijo Kazuki ácidamente, sentándose junto a ella- ¿Los demás ya se fueron?

-Sólo Kojiro ya desayunó y se fue –respondió Ken algo incómodo

-Pero sigan –los animó Kazuki- No se callen porque yo esté aquí

-Sólo hablaba con Ken acerca de una tarea –se inventó Paola, tomando un sorbo de té verde

-¿Ah sí? ¿tarea otra vez? –dijo su mejor amigo en tono sarcástico

-Ajumm, buenos días –saludó Shimano bostezando, sentándose junto a Kazuki- Qué buena estuvo la película de ayer

-Son unos irresponsables, debieron dormirse más temprano –lo regañó Kazuki- ¿Y Matsuki?

-Sigue durmiendo –contestó Shimano aburrido, frotándose los ojos

Mientras Kazuki seguía regañando a Shimano, Paola miraba alternativamente a Ken y a sus otros dos amigos. Más tarde no iba a tener tiempo para coordinar nada con Ken, y ponerse a textear por el celular podía resultar más sospechoso y riesgoso si alguien leía los mensajes.

-Entonces…hoy seguiré la tarea con la botella, si puedo –comenzó a decir Paola lo más naturalmente que pudo- Tú trata de proseguir con…tu perfume apestoso –añadió, llamando la atención de Kazuki y Shimano ante semejante conversación rara

-Eh, sí, lo intentaré –contestó Ken incómodo- Sólo espero que no vuelvan a ti esas ideas de sobar a la botella –agregó divertido, poniéndose de pie y marchándose, dejándola boquiabierta

-¡Y a ti más te vale no saltarle al perfume apestoso! –le gritó Paola en venganza

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntó Kawabe curioso, que acababa de llegar- ¿El perfume apestoso de quién? –quiso saber, con cara de asco

-Pues no sé, parece que a Paola no le gusta el perfume de Ken –contestó Shimano pensativo- Y aparentemente a Paola le gusta el chupe (n.d.a. chupe = alcohol) –agregó extrañado

Más tarde, vestida con unos pantalones cortos negros y una blusa lila claro, Paola salía del edificio de dormitorios de las mujeres, cuando a medio camino se encontró con Kazuki y Tsubaki que también iban de salida.

-¡Epa! A dónde crees que vas –la paró Kazuki, mientras ella hacía muecas con la cara y al voltear para ver a su amigo sonreía falsamente

-¿Yo?

-No veo a nadie más por aquí –aclaró Kazuki

-Hola Paola –saludó cordialmente Tsubaki

-Hola –respondió ella de mala gana, con cara de disgusto

-A dónde ibas –insistió el muchacho

-Pues a la fiesta de Kawabe –contestó Paola, haciéndose la interesante- Y antes que me digas nada, él me invitó. Y tú a dónde vas –quiso saber ahora ella, pasando por alto descaradamente que Tsubaki iba con él

-Al mismo sitio –le respondió Kazuki

-Ah pues, ve por la sombrita –se burló Paola, dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Espera, espera –dijo el chico, agarrándola del brazo- No puedes ir sola a esta hora

-Kazuki, ni es tan tarde. Apenas son las 8

-Puede ir con nosotros –sugirió Tsubaki

-¿Perdón? ¿"nosotros"? –repitió Paola groseramente- Me suena a manada

-Tsubaki va conmigo –aclaró Kazuki, tratando de ignorar la fea manera de hablar de su amiga para con su acompañante- Y no es mala idea. Tú vienes con nosotros

-Aish –protestó Paola, acomodándose con un torpe movimiento la cartera que llevaba colgada- Todo por culpa de esta mosca muerta, no lo puedo creer –gruñó entre dientes, poniéndose a caminar

-¿Qué dijiste? No oigo –la molestó Kazuki, poniendo la mano en una oreja- Dilo más fuertecito, así nos enteramos todos

-Si no se apuran nos vamos a perder la fiesta –dijo Paola con una total cordialidad fingida, caminando lo más rápido que podía, seguida de la mirada divertida de Kazuki y la resignada de Tsubaki

Cuando llegaron a casa de Kawabe, Paola se perdió de vista lo más rápido que pudo. Hasta ella se había cansado de ser grosera con Tsubaki cuando ésta intentaba hacerle conversación en el tren. Kazuki prefirió no decir nada, ya que defender a la una significaba meterse en problemas con la otra.

Paola iba caminando aleatoriamente por uno y otro lugar de la casa de su amigo, tratando de localizar a Sora para sondear qué tan llano o no sería el camino de Ken para tratar de acercarse a ella esa noche. Entonces la vio. Como siempre, Sora se encontraba rodeada de sus amigas y algunos otros compañeros más de clase. Según pudo deducir Paola, ninguno de los que estaban con ella en ese momento aparentaba ser su novio o algo parecido. Localizada "la presa", agarró un vaso de refresco de la bandeja de un mesero que pasaba por ahí y se dio a la tarea de buscar a Ken. Sin él, estar siguiendo a Sora no iba a tener ningún sentido. Como no lo encontraba empezó a impacientarse e iba a llamarlo por celular (que básicamente era lo más lógico que podía hacer desde el principio) pero lo vio. Aparentemente él también se encontraba buscando a alguien, porque estaba caminando entre la multitud con cara de perdido.

-¡Ya te encontré! –le dijo Paola, agarrándolo del brazo

-¡Dónde estabas! –le reclamó él

-Vaya, pero qué simpatiquín te viniste –lo elogió Paola, mirándolo de arriba abajo

-No iba a venir con mi uniforme de entrenamiento –le contestó Ken, acomodándose incómodo el cuello de la camisa negra que llevaba

-Bien, pues manos a la obra –le dijo misteriosamente, jalándolo del brazo hacia la cocina

Kazuki, que había visto el encuentro, sintió deseos de seguirlos y descubrir qué rayos estaban tramando. Pero por esa noche decidió dejarlo por la paz, porque tampoco iba a dejar a Tsubaki sola por enterarse qué de nuevas se le había ocurrido hacer a su mejor amiga. Después de todo confiaba en Ken, era de los más responsables y centrados entre sus amigos, aunque algo le decía que lo que estaban haciendo no era del todo bueno.

-Escúchame, podemos matar dos pájaros de un tiro –le dijo Paola a Ken, sacando su celular para mostrarle una foto

-¿De qué hablas? –se extrañó él, acercándose a ver la fotografía que le mostraba la chica

-No pude traer el manual, pero le saqué una foto, mira –dijo Paola, ampliando la imagen- _Paso 5: Ten conversaciones casuales_. ¿Ves? Hoy que te encuentres con ella te pones a hablar y resolvemos dos pasos en una sola noche –le dijo optimista, dándole palmaditas en el hombro- ¡Me llevas la delantera! –añadió guiñándole un ojo

-Cómo puedo tener una conversación casual con ella si apenas hablamos –inquirió Ken- Para tener una charla así necesitaría al menos ser considerado un conocido suyo

-No seas exagerado, es cuestión de adaptarse a la situación –explicó Paola, guardando nuevamente su celular- Ya sé dónde está Sora, y por lo que vi no vino con ningún novio o proyecto de novio

-No creo que vaya a funcionar, sus amigas no se le despegan nunca

-Eso es lo de menos. Confía en mí –insistió Paola, jalándolo del brazo nuevamente hacia el lugar donde estaban todos los demás- Mira, allí está –indicó, mirando hacia donde Sora y sus amigas se encontraban

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Cómo que ahora qué. Ve y háblale –le dijo Paola, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-¿Estás loca? No puedo ir así como así y ponerme a hablar con ella de la nada

-Tienes razón –analizó Paola- Bien, entonces tendremos que proceder con la maniobra de acercamiento

-¿La qué?

-Tú sígueme –le dijo, tomándolo de la mano para ir a bailar- ¡Baila! –lo regañó mientras ella se ponía a bailar

-No sé bailar –contestó Ken apenado

-Yo tampoco, simplemente sigo la música –lo animó, agarrándolo de las manos para que las levante y las agite como ella, sonriéndole divertida

Ken no sabía qué hacer, realmente lo ponía incómodo intentar bailar, después de todo socializar y salir a socializar no era lo suyo. Pero ver a Paola esforzándose tanto por él lo conmovió de cierta forma, además que verla divertirse y sonreír lo animaba. Así que dejó la pena a un lado y comenzó a moverse de a como le salió. Ya que se había animado, Paola lo soltó y siguió bailando. Tan divertidos estaban los dos que se habían olvidado para qué estaban ahí, mientras Sora los miraba atenta.

-¿Ése no es Wakashimazu con su…amiga? –comentó su amiga con cierto tono malicioso

-Nunca antes lo vi en una fiesta de la clase –dijo Sora con una media sonrisa

-Así vestido no se ve nada mal –comentó otra de sus amigas con tono coqueto

-¿Quieres bailar, Okami-chan? –dijo un muchacho que estaba con ellas, al verlas tan atentas mirando hacia la pista de baile

-Sí, por qué no –contestó la aludida, yendo a bailar

-Uy, ¡eso es BigBang! –le dijo Paola a Ken, emocionada, mientras él sonreía divertido

Casualmente Ken miró a un costado y vio a Sora bailando. Sus miradas se encontraron y la chica le sonrió. Él, avergonzado, sólo atinó a responderle con una media sonrisa y desviar la mirada de nuevo hacia Paola.

-Qué, qué te pasa, te pusiste pálido –dijo Paola extrañada

-Disimula que nos ven –articuló Ken con la boca, sonriéndole forzadamente

-¿Eh? –se extrañó ella, mirando disimuladamente hacia todas partes y descubriendo a Sora cerca de ellos- Oh, Sora… -sonriendo con cierta malicia

-Ay no, ¿qué piensas hacer? –quiso saber Ken preocupado al ver su reacción

-Tú no te muevas de aquí, ya vengo –le ordenó Paola

Sin dejar de bailar se fue hacia un costado del salón para agarrar un vaso de jugo. Al volver pasó junto a Sora y el chico con el que estaba bailando. Fingió tropezarse y le echó el jugo encima al muchacho.

-¡Oh por Dios, qué hice! –teatralizó Paola, fingiendo estar súper apenada. Ante tal accidente, Ken se aproximó a ellos- Lo siento, de veras lo siento –le decía al chico, tratando de limpiarlo con un pañuelo de papel que había sacado de su carterita

-Déjalo, será mejor que vaya al baño –contestó el chico visiblemente molesto

-Deja que te ayude –insistió Paola- De veras lo siento Okami-san. Pero no dejes de divertirte por mi culpa. Ken, ¿será que puedes seguir bailando con ella? Yo voy a acompañarlo a él –dijo, tan naturalmente que por un momento Ken dudó si aquello no había sido un accidente de verdad

-Sí…claro –contestó Ken dubitativo, mientras Paola seguía al otro muchacho- Lamento lo que pasó –le dijo a Sora, sin atreverse a mirarla

-No fue tu culpa, no te preocupes –le dijo Sora amablemente- ¿Quieres seguir bailando o prefieres que nos vayamos a sentar en lo que vuelven? –preguntó, mirando el desastre sobre el que estaban parados

-Creo que mejor nos vamos a sentar, si no te molesta –respondió Ken tratando de serenarse

-No, vamos –dijo Sora, dirigiéndose hacia un sillón. Sus amigas se habían ido a bailar y no estaban por ahí- Qué lástima lo que pasó, ustedes parecían estar divirtiéndose mucho –comentó casualmente

-Sí, fue una lástima –respondió Ken incómodo

-Nunca antes te vi en una fiesta de la clase –dijo Sora después de unos segundos de silencio

-Es que no soy de venir a fiestas –respondió él sinceramente- Pero Paola me convenció…

-Ah, tu amiga

-Sí, ella. No está en nuestra clase, pero como es amiga de Kawabe…pues vino y me convenció de venir

-Son muy cercanos, ¿no? –preguntó Sora, acomodándose el cabello

-Supongo. Hace años que ya somos amigos

-¿Y nunca pasaron de eso? –preguntó Sora interesada

-¿Pasar de eso? –repitió él confundido- No sé a qué te refieres

-Jaja, eres tan tierno –dijo ella, con una risa breve- Simplemente quería decir que si nunca intentaron ser novios o algo así

-Ah no, no, claro que no –contestó Ken turbado, ¿en qué cabeza cabía que él y Paola podían en algún momento pensar en ser novios?

-Espero que tú vengas cuando yo organice una fiesta en mi casa –le dijo Sora con cierto tono coqueto, jugando con un mechón de su largo y lacio cabello- Tú y Hyuga son los únicos que nunca se aparecen en nuestras reuniones

-Lo…lo intentaré. Digo, iré –respondió él nervioso, preguntándose dónde se había metido Paola

Mientras Sora comenzaba casualmente a contarle a Ken cómo solían ser las fiestas en casa con sus amigos, él sonreía de cuando en cuando, buscando con la mirada a Paola. La mencionada hace un rato ya que se había desembarazado del chico al que le había echado encima el jugo y se encontraba bailando divertida con Matsuki, que se había llevado a bailar a su amiga para evitarse un lío de faldas entre dos compañeras suyas que querían bailar con él. Las rivales se dirigían indirectas ofensivas la una a la otra, hasta que una de ellas se cansó y empujó a la otra, con tan mala suerte que la chica se tropezó y fue a dar contra un espejo de pared, que se rompió tras el golpe, llamando la atención de todos.

-¡Lo hiciste a propósito! –gritó la empujada, incorporándose

-¡Tranquilas, no pasó nada! –trató de mantener la calma Kawabe- Por favor, llamen a alguien para que recoja este desastre –le dijo a uno de los meseros, que asintió y fue a buscar a alguien que le ayude- Continúen divirtiéndose mis amigos –les pidió Katsuharu a los demás, tratando que el asunto no pase a mayores

-¡Ella me empujó a propósito! –reclamó la víctima, cuando Matsuki se acercó a intentar resolver el problema

-Por favor cálmate –le pidió Matsuki

-¿Que yo te empujé? ¡tú te tropezaste! –la increpó la otra

-Ay Dios, qué lío –bufó Paola, rodando los ojos, agachándose para ayudar a reunir los pedazos de espejo desparramados antes de que los sigan pisando

-¿Me tropecé? –gruñó la otra chica indignada- ¿Ah sí? Cómo me tropecé, ¿así? –añadió, empujando a la otra, que fue a dar contra Paola que en ese momento se incorporaba ya que una de las encargadas de la casa había llegado a barrer los pedazos

-¡Ouch! –exclamó Paola adolorida, cayendo sobre el piso

-¡Cálmense! –gritó Matsuki molesto- Paola, ¿estás bien? –preguntó, inclinándose

-Ouch, creo que sí –respondió ella, tratando de sentarse- Aish, ¡me cortaron, imbéciles! –las increpó molesta, viendo que tenía una cortada en el brazo

-Déjeme ayudarle –ofreció la empleada, ayudando a Paola a ponerse de pie

-Gracias –contestó ella con gesto adolorido, apretándose el brazo- ¡Dénle gracias a Dios que sólo fue un rasguño! –gritó, yendo hacia el baño

Ante tal escándalo varios curiosos se habían reunido, aunque Kawabe trataba de dispersarlos, después de todo su fiesta no podía arruinarse por un par de lobas en celo.

-Vaya, parece que lastimaron a tu amiga –comentó el muchacho que antes bailaba con Sora, acercándose con la camisa a medio secar

-¿Qué? ¿cuál amiga? –quiso saber Sora

-No la tuya, la de él –aclaró, señalando a Ken con un gesto de la cabeza

-¿Paola? –preguntó él, poniéndose de pie como impulsado por un resorte

-Sí, terminó en medio del fuego entre las pretendientes de Matsuki –dijo el chico en tono burlón

-¿Dónde está? –quiso saber Ken preocupado

-En el baño…

Sin preocuparse de despedirse o decirle nada a Sora, Ken se fue rápidamente hacia el baño. Una vez allí comenzó a golpear la puerta insistentemente.

-Paola, ¿estás ahí? Ábreme –dijo Ken, sin dejar de golpear la puerta

-¡Espera! –oyó decir desde adentro, luego se escuchó la puerta destrabarse- Pasa

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Ken, entrando inmediatamente

-Esas babosas se pusieron a pelear y me empujaron sobre los restos de espejo del piso –gruñó su amiga, mientras se limpiaba la herida con un pañuelo de papel mojado

-Estás sangrando –se asustó él- Tienes que ir a un hospital

-No es nada, peores cosas me han pasado –trató de calmarlo ella- Será una cicatriz más de guerra que en mi cuerpo quedará –dijo en tono de broma

-Se te puede infectar –la regañó Ken nada divertido, sacando su pañuelo y amarrándolo en el brazo de la chica

-¿Está limpio? –preguntó Paola curiosa

-¡Claro que sí! –se enfadó él- Vamos, iremos a que te vean esa herida –insistió, tomándola de la mano y jalándola hacia la salida

-No, no, no, espera –trató de convencerlo ella, siendo llevada inevitablemente hacia la salida- No puedes irte

-¿Y por qué no? –se exasperó él

-Tienes que quedarte –insistió Paola, zafándose- No puedes dejar a Sora, tienes que volver. Ella y tú ya estaban conversando, ¿no?

-¿Estás loca? ¿crees que voy a estar pensando en eso viéndote así? –le reclamó Ken enojado- Vámonos –agregó, agarrándola nuevamente y llevándosela a rastras

-Vas a lamentar esto –murmuró Paola nada convencida, yéndose con él

-¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Kazuki al ver que ya nadie bailaba y más bien estaban todos murmurando. Él y Tsubaki habían salido a conversar al jardín y estaban ahí cuando el accidente ocurrió

-No sé, yo estaba con Imai…viendo los cuartos de arriba –inventó Naoko cínicamente- Cuando bajé vi que Ken se llevó a Paola a rastras y no me dieron tiempo ni de preguntar

-¿Qué? –se extrañó Kazuki- Hey, Kawabe, ¿qué pasó con Paola?

-Hubo una pequeña discusión, un espejo se rompió, Paola se cayó encima y parece que se cortó –resumió Kawabe que estaba ocupado tratando de que todo volviera a la normalidad

-¡¿Qué?! –se alteró Kazuki- ¿Dónde está Paola? –insistió molesto

-Creo que Ken la llevó al hospital a que la vean –dijo Takashima, que se aproximó a ellos- No te preocupes, seguro no es nada

-Tengo que hablar con ella –dijo Kazuki, sacando su celular y marcando- ¡No me contesta!

-No te impacientes –le pidió Tsuneo- Está con Ken. Más tarde llamas para saber qué pasó

-Nada que más tarde, tengo que ir tras ellos –dijo decidido, pero Tsubaki lo detuvo por el brazo

-No creo que sea buena idea –dijo la chica, viendo alrededor- Como dice Takashima-san, seguramente Paola estará bien con Wakashimazu, sino él te avisará. Mejor quedémonos a tratar de ayudar a Kawabe-san, ésta es su fiesta y ahora mismo parece todo menos una

-Tsubaki tiene razón –apoyó Naoko- Nada más no le digas a Paola que lo dije –añadió en un susurro

-¡A ver, aquí no pasó nada! –exclamó Imai levantando los brazos- ¡Vamos a bailar! –agregó, después de una breve charla con el DJ que puso la música más movida que encontró en su repertorio

* * *

N.d.a.: BigBang es un grupo de música coreana.

Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Paso 5: Ten conversaciones casuales

**Capítulo 8**

 **Paso 5: Ten conversaciones casuales**

Pese a que durante todo el trayecto Paola le insistía a Ken que lo que tenía no era más que un rasguño, no pudo convencerlo, así que él la llevó hasta el hospital más cercano que encontraron. Una vez allí un médico la examinó, mientras Ken esperaba afuera.

-¿Eres el que vino con la chica Wakabayashi? –le preguntó un médico joven que acababa de salir de la sala de emergencias

-Eh sí, sí, doctor. ¿Ella está bien? –preguntó Ken preocupado

-Sí, tuve que hacerle un par de puntadas pero no es nada grave –explicó el médico- Si quieres puedes pasar a verla, está en el cubículo 5. Yo en un momento vuelvo con la receta que tienen que comprar

-Sí, gracias –dijo Ken, con una reverencia, entrando luego a la sala de emergencias

El lugar era una sala grande con varias camas separadas entre sí por cortinas corredizas de color verde agua. El olor era el típico de todo hospital. Aparentemente era una noche tranquila, ya que no había más que unos cuantos pacientes echados y otros sentados sobre su respectiva cama.

-Cubículo 5… -murmuró Ken, buscando el número indicado. Cuando lo encontró se acercó y vio que allí yacía alguien cubierto con una sábana. Miró a todos lados pensando que quizá el médico se había equivocado de número

-¡Buuu! –exclamó Paola, sentándose repentinamente, sobresaltando a su amigo

-¡Pero qué…! –dijo él asustado- ¡Paola, deja de jugar! –la regañó

-Ay, qué poco sentido del humor –se burló Paola, acomodándose su desordenado cabello- ¿Creíste que había muerto? Te dije que no era nada

-¿Nada? Tuvieron que suturarte –dijo Ken molesto, entregándole una lata de jugo- Toma, la saqué de una máquina del pasillo

-Uy, juguito, gracias –dijo ella en tono infantil, abriendo la lata y tomándose el contenido de un sorbo- ¿Y? Cómo te fue con Sora

-¿Es en serio? Estamos en la sala de emergencias, tú con puntos de sutura, ¿y me preguntas semejante cosa? –se indignó el muchacho

-Aish, qué pasa contigo, ni que me hubieran operado a corazón abierto –se quejó Paola- ¿No se supone que habías ido a la fiesta a ligar con Sora? ¿sí, verdad? Esto fue un accidente que no debió pasar y arruinó todo –dijo de mala gana, sacudiendo el brazo herido- ¡Ouch!

-No hagas eso –la regañó Ken

-Bueno, si quieres no me cuentes –se resintió la chica, haciendo un puchero

Paola seguía molesta cuando iban en el tren camino al Instituto. Ni siquiera había mirado a su amigo y se mantenía callada.

-No creo que funcione –dijo de la nada Ken, mirando hacia el piso

-¿Eh? –se extrañó Paola, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido

-No tenemos nada en común. Mientras me hablaba decía cosas de no sé qué fiestas, de no sé qué viajes, y no sé qué tantas cosas que yo no entendía –continuó Ken, como si se estuviera confesando- Necesitaría tener mucho dinero para que ella quiera salir conmigo –añadió con desgano

-No puedes darte por vencido tan pronto –dijo Paola, sin dejar el gesto de enojo- Conversando más con ella seguramente encontrarás cosas en común

-Lo dudo mucho –dijo él- La única mujer con la que hablo cómodamente es contigo –admitió, mirándola de reojo

-Y tu mamá –recordó Paola en tono de broma

-Y mi mamá –repitió él sonriendo

-Lo que pasa es que nosotros ya nos conocemos por bastante tiempo –trató de animarlo Paola, dándole un suave empujoncito con su cuerpo- Mientras más oportunidades tengas de hablar con Sora descubrirás que también puedes hablar con ella

-¿Y si eso no sucede?

-Pues…tendremos que buscarte otra pretendiente –bromeó Paola, bostezando luego- Ya me dio sueño, qué flojera estar tanto rato en el hospital

-Duérmete, todavía nos falta un buen tramo antes de llegar a nuestra parada –le dijo él con cariño

-Pero no te duermas, ¿eh? No quiero terminar en Chiba –se burló ella, apoyándose en el hombro de su amigo y quedándose dormida rápidamente

-Conversaciones casuales, pfff, vaya risa –bufó Ken después de un rato en silencio. Sólo él y Paola estaban en ese vagón del tren, así que podía hablar en voz alta sin problema- Conversaciones casuales son las que tenemos tú y yo, ¿tu manual no dice nada sobre eso? –dijo, mirando a la dormida Paola por encima de su hombro

Sonrió al verla. La cercanía de las últimas semanas con Paola había hecho que sus días parezcan más entretenidos, ya que inevitablemente había roto su rutina diaria que se alternaba entre levantarse, comer, estudiar y entrenar para volver a dormir. Después de todo no había sido tan mala idea descubrir lo de Paola con Kojiro, y que ella descubriera su atracción por Sora. Aún no sabía si todo aquél plan resultaría en algo productivo, pero valía la pena pasar el tiempo con ella. Inconscientemente levantó la mano opuesta y acarició el rostro dormido de su amiga. Entonces una idea le vino a la mente: ¿qué pasaría si Kojiro accedía a salir con Paola? Sintió una punzada en la boca del estómago, una sensación que no había sentido antes. Levantó lentamente la mirada, sorprendido de sí mismo, y se topó con su reflejo y el de Paola en el vidrio de enfrente, él con su mano aún en el rostro de ella. Bajó rápidamente la mano, provocando que la cabeza de Paola se sacudiera un poco y ella se moviera en su lugar, reacomodando su cabeza en su hombro para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo? –se regañó mentalmente, con los ojos como platos- No, no, debe ser que estoy muy cansado –agregó, frotándose los ojos con los dedos de la mano

Pero la sensación esa se le quedó. En ese punto ¿cuánto realmente quería que las cosas entre Paola y Kojiro salgan bien? La duda le resultó absurda. Trató de distraerse poniendo un video de un partido de la selección mayor en su celular, pero simplemente la pregunta no se iba de su mente, y lo peor era que tenía miedo de responderla.

Kazuki estuvo regañando a Paola durante toda la hora del almuerzo, reclamándole que cómo se le ocurría no contestarle el teléfono y dejarlo preocupado sin saber cómo estaba, y que encima de todo se quedara dormida hasta tan tarde mientras él no había podido pegar ojo durante toda la noche.

-Lo siento –murmuró Paola desganada, jugando con su comida. Era como la vigésima vez que le decía a Kazuki que lo sentía

-Y encima Ken…¡dónde está Ken! –exclamó molesto, mirando a Matsuki y Shimano que lo vieron asustados y negaron con la cabeza- ¡Pero me va a oír! ¡cómo se le ocurre no llamarme para decirme cómo estabas!

-Tampoco te la agarres con Ken –se molestó Paola- De paso que me llevó al hospital dejando a…su perfume apestoso –trató de arreglar su casi metida de pata

-¿Qué? –refunfuñó Kazuki

-Hola –saludó Ken brevemente sentándose a comer. A propósito había llegado lo más tarde que pudo para no tener que estar mucho tiempo con sus amigos, o más específicamente con Paola

-¡Tú! –lo señaló Kazuki acusadoramente- ¡Por qué no me llamaste!

-Aish, porque no me morí. Ya deja el drama –le pidió Paola fastidiada- Era sólo un rasguño, no me desangré ni nada similar

-Realmente lamento lo que pasó –dijo Matsuki apenado

-Tú no tienes la culpa. La culpa es de esas locas que se pusieron a pelear por tus amores –dijo Paola entre molesta y burlona

-Muchas quieren cortejarte, doncello –se burló Shimano, ignorando vilmente a Kazuki y su berrinche de hermano mayor pasado por alto

-Pff, doncello, qué ridiculez –bufó Matsuki

-Pero no se dice doncello –analizó Paola- ¿Cuál sería la palabra correcta, Ken? –le preguntó, mirándolo

-¿Eh? –balbuceó él sobresaltado al escuchar su nombre ya que no estaba prestando atención

-Me voy a estudiar –refunfuñó Kazuki, marchándose al verse ignorado- Pero esto no se va a quedar así –advirtió

-Perdón, no estaba escuchando –admitió Ken avergonzado

-¿Estabas pensando en Sora? –indagó Shimano pícaramente- Ayer te vi bastante conversador con ella

-Sí, cuéntanos –se entrometió Matsuki

-No hay nada que contar –contestó Ken incómodo, clavando la mirada en su plato- Nosotros sólo hablamos de cosas…cosas del colegio

-¿Por qué acosan a Ken? –preguntó Kojiro curioso, sentándose con ellos

-Porque no nos quiere contar qué estaba hablando ayer con Okami –contó Shimano divertido

-Je, ¿Okami? –dijo Kojiro extrañado- ¿Tú estabas hablando con ella?

-Ayer en la fiesta charlé un poco con ella –contestó Ken cada vez más incómodo- No sé qué tiene de raro

-De raro nada, ¡sino de bueno! –exclamó Shimano, poniendo las manos delante de su pecho como si estuviera agarrando un par de globos y luego dibujando unas curvas en el aire con sus manos, mientras Ken negaba con la cabeza bastante apenado

-Tú tienes prohibido crecer así –dijo paternalmente Matsuki señalando acusadoramente a Paola, que se había quedado escuchando bastante divertida por la incómoda situación de Ken

-¿Qué? –refunfuñó ella- Yo no necesito crecer de ninguna manera, ¡ya crecí! –añadió ofendida

-Todavía te falta crecer –apuntó Shimano, volviendo a hacer el gesto de los globos con sus manos, provocando que Kojiro esboce una sonrisa divertida

-Ya terminé, me voy –gruñó la chica, agarrando su bandeja violentamente (tan violentamente que el vaso se le cayó y lo recogió de mala manera) y marchándose seguida por la mirada disimulada de Ken

-No deberían decirle esas cosas –dijo Ken en tono de regaño

-Sólo era una broma –se defendió Matsuki

-Broma o no, pueden herirla

-Paola sabe que no hablamos en serio –dijo Shimano con tranquilidad- Todos sabemos que ya creció

-Sí, y que seguramente ya debe estar pensando en noviecitos –acotó Matsuki seriamente

-¿Paola? –se extrañó Kojiro

-Bienvenido al mundo real capitán –se burló Tadashi- Tú eres el único que no se dio cuenta cómo están las cosas por aquí

-Sí, hasta Ken se dio cuenta –lo secundó Matsuki

-¿Yo? No…no sé de qué están hablando –se turbó Ken, poniéndose totalmente rojo

-¿No dijiste que podíamos herirla al compararla con Sora? –aclaró Shimano- ¿Por qué estás tan rojo? –añadió extrañado

-Esto…esto está muy picante –mintió el aludido, poniéndose de pie bruscamente- Iré a ver si me dan otra cosa –dijo, marchándose rápidamente hacia donde repartían la comida, mientras sus tres amigos dirigían al unísono sus miradas confundidas a sus platos de katsudon* frente a ellos

Ken pudo librarse de las preguntas curiosas de sus amigos (que ya estaban subiendo bastante de tono) gracias a la aparición de Koike, quien fue de su casa al Instituto sólo para regar el chisme de que Naoko e Imai habían peleado porque una de las lobas que protagonizaron la pelea por Matsuki se había puesto a coquetear con Imai y Naoko le armó una escena de celos a su novio. El portero se excusó diciendo que quería aprovechar la tarde para tomar una siesta, mientras Shimano comenzaba a exponer su teoría de "los hombres somos hombres y hay cosas que simplemente no podemos evitar" (al decir esto nuevamente había hecho el gesto de los globos). Cuando entró en su habitación se lanzó cansinamente sobre su cama, pensando que tenía que hacer algo para resolver el malentendido que se había generado dentro de sí.

Su celular sonó, era Paola. Dudó en responder la llamada, después de todo tratar de resolver el malentendido no sería fácil si seguía en contacto con ella mientras intentaba aclarar su mente. Dejó el celular timbrando hasta que la llamada se cortó. Luego le entró la duda de qué sería lo que Paola quería hablar con él, ya que habían quedado que mientras hacían "la tarea" las llamadas o mensajes entre ellos quedaban restringidos únicamente a situaciones urgentes.

Esperó por unos minutos mirando la pantalla de su celular, pero ninguna llamada volvió a entrar. Se sentó inquieto, ¿en verdad Paola tenía algo urgente que decirle? ¿y si la herida le dolía mucho y necesitaba que vaya a comprarle algo? Pero el médico le había dado la receta de analgésicos y los habían comprado en la farmacia del hospital el día anterior. ¿Pero y si esos analgésicos no eran lo suficientemente fuertes y el dolor era insoportable? ¿y si realmente le dolía tanto? No pudo aguantar la curiosidad, así que le devolvió la llamada.

-Perdona, estaba en el baño y al volver vi tu llamada perdida –mintió Ken

-Está bien, no hay problema –contestó Paola desanimada- Sólo quería saber si puedes acompañarme a un lugar. Es decir, sé que hoy es de tus pocos días verdaderamente libres, por eso no quería insistir

-¿Te encuentras bien? Suenas rara

-Sí, bueno no. Te lo contaré en el camino

-Está bien, voy contigo. En diez minutos nos vemos en la puerta principal –dijo Ken extrañado

-Okay, en diez minutos nos vemos ahí –respondió ella, colgando

Diez minutos después Paola ya estaba en la puerta principal del Instituto esperando a su amigo. Se encontraba cabizbaja y pensativa.

-¿A dónde vamos? –dijo simplemente Ken para no incomodarla con preguntas, aunque se moría de la curiosidad por ir al grano y preguntarle de frente qué le pasaba si hace tan sólo unos momentos, en el comedor, estaba como si nada

-Ya lo verás –le dijo ella con una media sonrisa

Se fueron caminando hasta la estación de metro. Ken simplemente seguía a Paola. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que bajaron en una estación cercana a Roppongi. De allí se fueron caminando hasta la torre Mori**. Con cada momento que pasaba Ken sentía mayor curiosidad de qué le ocurría a su amiga y de por qué estaban ahí. Al llegar al Sky deck, el observatorio que la torre tiene en la azotea, Paola fue a apoyarse en uno de los barandales que habían alrededor.

-Nunca había estado aquí –comentó Ken casualmente, acercándose a ella

-Éste es mi lugar favorito de Tokio –contó Paola, sonriendo, sin dejar de mirar el paisaje- Toda la ciudad para mí, sin la molestia de los vidrios de otros observatorios –añadió, extendiendo los brazos y dejando que el viento acaricie su rostro- ¿No es genial?

-Sí, pero no entiendo para qué me trajiste hasta aquí –admitió Ken

-Estuve pensando en lo que Shimano y Matsuki hablaron durante el almuerzo –comenzó a explicar ella- Por el análisis que les hice cuando empezamos con esto, sé qué tipo de mujer podría interesarles a cada uno de ustedes –continuó pensativa- Pero de Kojiro no tengo ni la más remota idea, y sin saber qué tipo de mujer le gusta pues jamás podré saber si Kojiro me corresponderá algún día –agregó con cierta tristeza

-¿No que tu manual era muy efectivo? –trató de bromear su amigo para aligerar la tensión de la situación

-Ojalá lo sea, al menos a alguno de los dos le tiene que funcionar –comentó Paola, mirándolo con una media sonrisa

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-Me voy a declarar –dijo Paola decidida

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió Ken- ¿Así nada más?

-Ni tan así nada más –bufó ella- Para eso te traje aquí. ¿Crees que este sitio es demasiado ñoño como para declararme?

-Este…bueno, no lo sé –murmuró Ken confundido

-Sólo Kazuki y tú saben que este es mi lugar favorito, así que por eso quería reforzar la importancia que tiene para mí –explicó Paola- Estando aquí me sentiría con el valor necesario de declarar lo que siento, porque si hago eso con toda la ciudad alrededor, ¿de qué podría sentir vergüenza luego? –razonó con cierto optimismo

-¿Y para eso me trajiste? –preguntó Ken con cierta decepción- ¿Para saber si Kojiro pensará que declararte aquí es ñoño?

-No, bueno, no del todo. También quería saber tu opinión –contestó la chica- Te has convertido en alguien muy cercano y muy querido para mí, no sólo por este asunto del manual, sino que así ha sido siempre. Pero digamos que gracias a "la tarea" he conseguido pasar más tiempo contigo y realmente me divierto

-Sé cómo te sientes –dijo él, mirando el paisaje

-Además no puedo consultarle esto a nadie más que a ti. Entonces dime, ¿qué opinas?

-Francamente no creo que deberías declararte tan pronto –respondió Ken con sinceridad- Pero si lo has decidido es porque analizaste los pros y contras

-No demasiado, pero sé que no quiero dilatar más este asunto

-Entonces hazlo, y si en algo te puedo ayudar, sólo dímelo –añadió Ken tratando de sonreír

-Sabía que podía contar contigo –dijo Paola contenta, abrazándolo por la cintura- Gracias, de verdad muchas gracias

-No tienes nada que agradecer –contestó él, rodeándola tímidamente con un brazo

-Ven, por allá se puede ver el monte Fuji –le dijo Paola, soltándolo y yendo rápidamente hacia otro lugar del mirador- Si tenemos suerte podremos verlo –dijo encantada

Paola apoyó los brazos y luego la barbilla en ellos para quedarse contemplando el hermoso paisaje ante sus ojos, si bien no en su totalidad, pero al menos la punta del Fuji podía verse desde ahí. Ken apoyó las manos en el barandal, intentando saber por qué el plan de Paola, en ese momento, no le agradaba para nada.

-¿Desde cuándo te gusta Kojiro? –preguntó Ken repentinamente después de varios minutos en silencio, llamando la atención de su amiga con la pregunta

-Pues no desde hace mucho –confesó Paola con cierta vergüenza

-Francamente me pareció raro saber que le habías cambiado la etiqueta de "respetado senpai" a "proyecto de novio" –se burló Ken- Lo conoces desde pequeña, ¿qué cambió?

-Más allá de lo que puedes creer, Kojiro no me gusta por su físico, o mejor dicho, sólo por su físico -explicó ella sintiendo la cara arder- A pesar de lo rudo que se ve, y bueno, de lo rudo e insensible que es, tiene su lado tierno y considerado

-¿En serio? –preguntó Ken incrédulo. Es decir, Kojiro era su amigo, y como su amigo él conocía lo que era y no era, y definitivamente él no pensaba que Kojiro fuera tierno. Tal vez considerado con algunas personas sí era, pero tierno, eso definitivamente no lo era

-Sí –afirmó Paola segura

-¿Y de dónde sacas que es tierno? –quiso saber Ken bastante escéptico

-Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera se lo conté a Kazuki ni a Naoko –empezó a explicar Paola, incorporándose y quedándose absorta en el horizonte como si estuviera reviviendo un recuerdo guardado en su memoria- Hace tiempo me llamaron a la Dirección y resultó ser mi abuela. Que venga mi abuela al Instituto nunca es de buen augurio. Entonces ahí estaba yo, en medio del director y mi abuela y sus conversaciones acerca de lo mucho que me falta madurar y entender que no estamos aquí para ser irresponsables sino para encaminarnos bien desde jóvenes. Y ahí fue que la charla se comenzó a poner densa, mi abuela empezó a hablar de su nieto querido –esto lo dijo con burla- De lo maduro que era y cómo desde niño había sido así, bien responsable, trabajador, independiente y blablablá. Para no quedarse atrás, el director comenzó a opinar acerca de lo mucho que admiraba a Genzo y que le hubiera gustado tanto que accediera a venir al Toho cuando se lo ofrecieron. Entonces me fastidié y simplemente dije "si él hubiera venido al Toho yo ni de broma me quedaba aquí". A mi abuela no le gustó el comentario y empezó a regañarme, echándome en cara todo lo que yo no era y nunca sería, y todo lo que Genzo es y será siempre. Jamás me había importado lo que mi familia creyera de mí, pero esa vez me dolieron mucho las palabras de mi abuela, porque a pesar de todo pensé que al menos ella me quería así como soy. Aunque se la pasara regañándome, creí que a ella no le importaba que yo fuera diferente a Genzo y sus hermanos…

-… -Ken no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la mirada y siguió escuchando

-No pude aguantar más y me salí llorando como una idiota –admitió Paola con cierto fastidio- Como todos le tienen miedo al salón de música sabía que nadie me iba a ir a molestar allí, así que fui a meterme a un rincón de ahí a seguir llorando. Lo que mi abuela me había dicho me dolió más de lo que hubiera esperado. Lloré, me recriminé por no poder ser mejor y le reclamé a todos por no quererme como soy. Entonces vi que alguien entró, como estaba oscuro y apenas entraba la luz del pasillo no pude ver claramente quién era, pero pude reconocer la silueta de Kojiro. Bajé la cabeza porque no quería que me viera llorando, aunque suena absurdo porque seguramente me escuchó lamentándome como cerdo de sacrificio y por eso entró –con este comentario Ken no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa- Creí que me preguntaría, como usualmente hace, de forma brusca, "y a ti qué te pasa" –lo remedó- No quise mirarlo, oculté mi cara entre mis brazos y no dije nada. De repente sentí que puso una mano sobre mi cabeza y me asusté, pensé que me agarraría de los cabellos y me sacaría a jalones regañándome por ser una cobarde y meterme a un agujero como si fuera un ratón…pero no lo hizo…

Mientras Paola proseguía con su narración, aún absorta en su propio relato, Ken cayó en cuenta de algo, abriendo los ojos como platos, petrificado, manteniendo la mirada fijada en el piso, mientras ella seguía mirando al frente.

- _"Tú eres perfecta así como eres",_ me susurró –añadió Paola, tapándose la cara con las manos bastante avergonzada y emocionada a la vez- Me dio un beso en la frente y se fue

-No puede ser… –pensó Ken atónito, mirando a Paola que sonreía tiernamente recordando lo que había pasado- Ése no era Kojiro…ése era yo

* * *

N.d.a.: *El katsudon es un plato japonés que básicamente consiste en tiras de milanesa de cerdo servidas en un tazón de arroz (delicioso *o*). O sea, de picante no tiene nada XDD

**La torre Mori, o Roppongi Hills Mori Tower, se encuentra localizada en Roppongi, en el distrito de Minato. En ella se encuentra el Sky Deck, uno de los observatorios más destacados para ir a disfrutar del paisaje de la ciudad de Tokio, especialmente porque es al aire libre.

Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Paso 6: Crea una situación para ustedes

**Capítulo 9**

 **Paso 6: Crea una situación para ustedes dos**

Sin darse cuenta de la sorpresa de Ken, Paola siguió con su relato.

-Por eso, por eso comencé a verlo de forma distinta –añadió la chica, suspirando- En ese momento supe que quería estar con él, porque aunque suene ridículamente cursi, él fue el único que ha podido lograr que el corazón me dé un vuelco y sienta las mariposas que sentí en ese momento. Porque eso de las mariposas es verdad, ¿eh? –aclaró seriamente

-Y…¿y cómo supiste que en verdad era Kojiro? –cuestionó Ken dubitativo

-Pues después que me besó yo seguía en shock, pero entonces reaccioné porque quería agradecerle lo que me dijo. Así que salí corriendo, y cuando llegué a la puerta del edificio ví que se alejaba, no había nadie más por ahí. Además sé que era él –aseguró Paola- No hay forma de que lo confundiera

-Ya veo… -murmuró Ken ensimismado- Así que por eso te gusta Kojiro… -añadió, su mente estaba más caótica que antes

-¿Y a ti? –escuchó preguntar a Paola

-¿A mi qué?

-Por qué te gusta Sora –preguntó su amiga

-No es algo tan profundo como lo tuyo con…Kojiro –puntualizó con cierto sarcasmo- Supongo que me llamó la atención como a los demás, porque es muy popular

-Es bonita, sí –admitió Paola en tono neutral- Pero parece bastante superficial, y ojo que no la estoy criticando, es sólo mi punto de vista

-Je, sé que parece superficial, pero no puedo evitar que me guste

-Y te entiendo, los hombres son bastante hormonales –dijo Paola en cierto tono de reproche, rodando los ojos

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy un animal de instinto? –bromeó Ken fingiendo ofenderse

-No, pero…"eso" llama la atención de cualquier hombre –respondió ella, haciendo el mismo gesto de los globos en el pecho que Shimano había hecho horas antes

-Al menos sé con seguridad que ella es la que me gusta y no la confundí con otra –murmuró Ken de mala gana

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Paola extrañada

-Nada, nada, estaba divagando –inventó Ken- ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Sí, vamos –contestó la chica

Ken dio media vuelta porque no tenía ganas de quedarse un segundo más ahí, con la cabeza que ya le había empezado a dar vueltas de tantas cosas que tendría que analizar y no sabía por dónde empezar. De repente sintió que lo agarraron de la mano y un ligero jalón que lo inclinó un poco a su izquierda.

-Gracias –dijo Paola en voz baja, dándole un beso en la mejilla, para luego irse corriendo hacia el ascensor- ¡Apúrate o te quedas! –gritó desde dentro del ascensor, llamándolo con las manos

-Voy… -murmuró él atontado, tocándose la mejilla con la mano

Cuando llegaron, Kazuki los esperaba apostado en la puerta, sentado con las piernas cruzadas sobre el piso, sosteniendo en su mano una espada de bambú de sus prácticas de kendo. Al verlos llegar se paró lo más rápido que sus ya acalambradas piernas le permitieron.

-Dónde estaban –preguntó molesto, sin rodeos, señalándolos con la espada

-De veras que eres el colmo –se indignó Paola dramáticamente- Y yo que quería que fuera una sorpresa, ¿verdad Ken? –añadió, codeándolo amistosamente

-Sí, claro –contestó el aludido sin entender lo que estaba pasando

-Sorpresa de qué –refunfuñó Kazuki

-Quería disculparme contigo por mi desconsideración de ayer, de hecho, QUERÍAMOS disculparnos –puntualizó Paola haciendo un puchero

-De qué estás hablando –gruñó su mejor amigo

-Le dije a Ken que debíamos disculparnos apropiadamente contigo –se inventó Paola, extendiendo una bolsa de papel que llevaba en la mano- Perdónanos Eirinita*, jamás volverá a pasar –añadió teatralmente, haciendo una reverencia, siendo seguida por Ken que, aunque no terminaba de entender, se inclinó igualmente- ¡No volveremos a dejarte preocupado si me pasa algo!

Curioso, Kazuki abrió la bolsa y se encontró con un par de porciones de tiramisú y algunas galletas macarrón de distintos colores. Intentó conservar su rostro serio, pero ante tal dulce sorpresa no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque claro, no hubiera sido tan glamoroso dejarlo pasar así por así. Después de todo había estado más de dos horas sentado ahí como monje budista. Así que se aclaró la garganta y guardó su espada, volviendo a su rostro serio.

-Bueno, me alegra que hayan recapacitado –dijo en tono paternal- Pero que no se vuelva a repetir

-No te preocupes, jamás pasará –contestó Paola, siguiéndole la corriente

-Vayan, vayan a lavarse que luego hay que ir a cenar –les indicó Kazuki, a lo que ellos respondieron con una breve reverencia y se marcharon de allí rápidamente

-Apúrate antes que se dé cuenta que una de las porciones de tiramisú está a medio comer –dijo Paola entre dientes, caminando lo más rápido que podía

-Dijiste que la terminarías después –le recordó Ken divertido- Y yo me quedé sin tiramisú

-Lo siento, pero con las galletas no iba a bastar –le explicó ella apenada- Si traía la espada, con las galletas no iba a bastar –agregó suspirando

Después de varios intentos, Paola había logrado escribir una carta que no le pareciera ñoña y que fuera al punto pero sin revelar completamente lo que quería decirle a Kojiro. Tarea bastante difícil por supuesto, sobre todo considerando que tuvo que lidiar con su amor propio y la vergüenza que le daba pensar que tendría que darle semejante cosa a su amigo. Así que, como no podía ser de otra manera, convocó a Ken a una reunión de emergencia en la biblioteca cuando tuvo la carta lista.

-Mira –le dijo emocionada, extendiéndole la carta

-¿Esto qué es? –se extrañó Ken, abriendo la carta

-Es la carta que pienso darle a Kojiro –explicó ella sonriendo satisfecha

-¿La qué? –preguntó el chico, leyendo de corrido su contenido- ¿Pero de verdad estás segura de lo que quieres hacer? –le dijo en cierto tono molesto

-Pero claro, ¿por qué? Pensé que te alegrarías por mí y pareces enojado –reclamó Paola, quitándole la carta

-Paola, ya te lo dije, no creo que sea buena idea que te apresures –inventó Ken, tratando de no parecer molesto, aunque ni él mismo sabía el porqué de su reacción

-Y yo ya te lo había dicho, no puedo esperar más –sentenció Paola, guardando la carta en un sobre- Además seguí el manual y dice claramente _"paso 6: crea una situación para ustedes dos"_ , y eso hice

-Espero que funcione… -bufó Ken nada convencido

-Va a funcionar, ya lo verás, por eso necesito que me ayudes –dijo ella optimista

-¿Yo?

-Sí, ya tengo todo listo para el sábado. Moví algunas influencias con Furuta, uno de sus tíos es accionista de la torre Mori –explicó Paola- Como Furuta no es de los que anda de preguntones, aceptó ayudarme sin más. Así que el sábado tendré el mirador exclusivamente para Kojiro y para mí –agregó contenta- Espera, ¿eso sonó muy cursi?

-No sé si cursi, pero sigue sin convencerme. ¿Y si te estás equivocando? –le preguntó, pensando en la confusión que había cometido Paola respecto a Kojiro y él

-¿Equivocarme con qué? –se extrañó ella

-Con nada –se retractó Ken suspirando- ¿Y en qué quieres que te ayude?

-Tienes que convencerlo de que el sábado no haga planes, por favor –le suplicó la chica- Escuché que planeaba ir a Okinawa a ver al señor Kozo. Si no lo hago ahora realmente no tendré la valentía para hacerlo después. Tengo que aferrarme al coraje que me nació

-Pero va a ser muy evidente que le diga eso –trató de excusarse Ken. La tarea de facilitarle el encuentro a Paola con Kojiro no le gustaba para nada, sobre todo considerando que técnicamente la carta tendría que ser para él. Momento…¿qué acababa de pasar por su mente?

-Tú simplemente pregúntale qué hará el fin de semana y convéncelo de quedarse aquí, por favor –pidió Paola, poniendo ojos de cachorro herido

-Bueno, y si digamos lo convenzo, ¿cómo harás tú para entregarle la carta? –quiso saber él, comenzando a hartarse del meollo mental que tenía

-Tú no te preocupes, yo me encargo de eso –dijo Paola con optimismo- Lo harás, ¿verdad?

-Sí –contestó Ken lacónicamente

-¡Sí! ¡gracias! –se emocionó su amiga, abrazándolo

-De nada –murmuró Ken, sintiéndose culpable

Ese jueves el entrenador había determinado que los porteros hagan trabajo diferenciado, así que Ken y Matsumoto trabajaron más que los demás, que pudieron irse más temprano. Sin embargo, Kojiro había insistido en continuar entrenando con Ken, ya que era algo que habitualmente hacían. Por lo que cuando Kojiro y Ken terminaron con el entrenamiento se encontraban sólo ellos dos.

Tras un análisis riguroso de cómo podría entregarle su carta a Kojiro, Paola había concluido que dejarla en el casillero diario del Instituto podía ser muy arriesgado, así que pensó que lo mejor sería ir al segundo lugar al que Kojiro iría inevitablemente: los vestuarios de la cancha de fútbol. Como vio que la mayoría de sus amigos estaba ya en el comedor cenando, Paola pensó que a esa hora ya no habría nadie por el vestuario, por lo que hasta allí fue. Una vez ahí vio que las luces aún estaban encendidas, pero pensó que quizás se trataba del personal de limpieza, así que aún con ellos por allí ella no tendría problema en dejar la carta. Así que entró sigilosamente en el vestuario y se detuvo frente al casillero de Kojiro. Por primera vez entendió que lo que vio hacer a muchas chicas antes no era tan simple como parecía. Tener que dejar una carta en el casillero del chico que te gusta requería más valor del imaginado, sobre todo si tenías algo llamado "amor propio" del tamaño del que tenía Paola. Respiró profundamente, abrió el casillero y dejó la carta sobre la mochila de Kojiro. Unas voces que se acercaban la sobresaltaron y sólo atinó a meterse a otro de los casilleros que ahí había.

-¿Estás seguro que no puedes cancelar lo que tienes programado para este sábado? –dijo Ken, entrando en el vestuario con Kojiro

-Ya te lo dije, no puedo –respondió su amigo, descolgando de su casillero su ropa, ya que él y Ken venían saliendo de las duchas- Ya le dije al señor Kozo que iré a visitarlo

Paola asomó los ojos por las rendijas de la puerta del casillero donde estaba metida, pero tuvo que tapárselos rápidamente, poniéndose totalmente roja, al ver que los muchachos sólo tenían una toalla en la cintura.

-Por qué, ¿necesitabas que te ayude en algo? –quiso saber Kojiro, empezando a vestirse

-No, no, es sólo que…nada, no importa –contestó Ken desanimado, vistiéndose, pensando en lo emocionada que Paola había estado planeando su cita con el capitán del Toho

-¿Qué es esto? –se extrañó Kojiro, cuando terminó de vestirse, viendo un sobre sobre su mochila. A Paola le dio un vuelco el corazón

-Parece una carta –dijo Ken poco sorprendido, mientras se ponía los zapatos, pensando que eso debía ser la carta de Paola

-¿Es en serio? –preguntó Kojiro algo fastidiado, sin abrir el sobre- ¿Ahora me dejan estas cosas en este casillero? –añadió, dispuesto a echar el sobre en el basurero

-Espera, deberías al menos saber de qué va –lo detuvo Ken

-Es lo mismo de siempre. Francamente no tengo intenciones de lidiar con otra chica que me diga que le gusto y cosas así –contestó Kojiro con cruel sinceridad, provocando que Paola sienta un nudo en el estómago

-Al menos léelo, no pierdes nada –insistió Ken

-¿Me estás hablando en serio? –bufó su amigo sorprendido- Ya sé de lo que se trata esto, palabras cursis acerca de que no pueden dejar de pensar en mí, que sueñan conmigo y estupideces como ésa

-Sólo hazlo, y si es lo mismo de siempre la botas y ya

Nada convencido, Kojiro abrió el sobre y sacó la carta que contenía. Paola volvió a asomar los ojos por la rendija para ver la reacción del muchacho.

-No puede ser –dijo Kojiro en un hilo de voz

-¿Qué es? –quiso saber Ken, haciéndose el desentendido

-Es una carta de Paola –le contó su amigo con cara de sorpresa

-¿De Paola? ¿y qué dice? –inquirió el portero, simulando interés

-Que me quiere ver el sábado porque tiene algo que decirme –añadió Kojiro, sin dejar el tono de sorpresa

-Pues qué será lo que quiere decirte –fingió demencia Ken

-¿Tú sabías esto? –lo enfrentó Kojiro de malas pulgas después de analizarlo por unos segundos, lo cual sorprendió tanto a Ken como a Paola

-¿Yo? ¿saber qué? –Ken comenzó a ponerse nervioso

-A ver, no me tomes por tonto –trató de no enojarse Kojiro- Tú andas insiste e insiste con que esté disponible el sábado y ahora esto. ¿De qué va todo esto? –le reclamó- ¿Tú sabías de esta carta?-insistió, sacudiendo la carta frente al rostro de su amigo

-No –mintió Ken, parándose a recoger su mochila

-No te creo –dijo el otro chico bastante serio- Siempre hemos sido honestos el uno con el otro, dime la verdad

Ken se sintió acorralado, sin saber qué decir. Nunca había sido bueno mintiendo, y Kojiro tenía razón, siempre se habían dicho las cosas con franqueza, sin ocultar nada, sea lo que sea.

-A Paola le gustas –le dijo directamente, bajando la mirada- Le gustas más que como amigo

-¿Qué? –soltó Kojiro incrédulo- ¿Me estás diciendo que…? No, no puede ser

-Tienes que ir el sábado –le pidió Ken, mirándolo seriamente- Ella realmente quiere decírtelo

-Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kojiro, tirando bruscamente la carta dentro de su casillero

-No, no lo es –aseguró Ken

-A Paola no le puedo gustar de ese modo –dijo Kojiro aprensivo

-¿Pero por qué no?

-Porque…simplemente porque no puedo. Yo siempre la veré como si fuera mi hermanita –le explicó confundido- Tratar de verla de otra forma…no puedo

Cada palabra que decía Kojiro se sentían como punzadas dolorosas en el corazón de Paola. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos para que no puedan escucharla, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a empaparse de lágrimas.

-Vamos Kojiro, al menos escucha lo que quiere decirte –le pidió Ken

-No, no podría ir fingiendo que no sé nada, sería peor darle falsas ilusiones. Yo la aprecio como amiga mía que es, pero no podría decirle si quiera que un día la veré de forma distinta porque no es así –continuó su amigo- Sé que suena cruel, pero créeme que lo hago por el bien de ella. No me interesa salir con nadie ahora mismo, mis prioridades son otras. Y aunque quisiera salir con alguien, honestamente no pensaría en hacerlo con Paola

-¿Y entonces qué piensas hacer acerca de lo que te pide ahí? –preguntó Ken, señalando la carta con un gesto de la cabeza

-Hablaré con ella en otro momento, no puedo hacer más –concluyó Kojiro, sacando su mochila y cerrando su casillero- Nos vemos mañana –añadió, dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo y marchándose

Ken se quedó mirando el piso, bastante contrariado. Abrió el casillero de Kojiro y tomó la carta. En eso escuchó un gemido que lo asustó. Cuando volteó vio a Paola salir del casillero en el que estaba metida. Al verlo ella se abalanzó sobre él, llorando a todo pulmón abrazada de su amigo. A Ken le partió el corazón verla así, pero no podía hacer mucho por ella, ya que no habría palabras de consuelo si había escuchado todo lo que Kojiro había dicho. Así que se limitó a abrazarla y dejar que ella se desahogue.

* * *

N.d.a.: *Eirina es el apodo de Kazuki.

Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Paso 7: Qué hacer si él no da señales

**Capítulo 10**

 **Paso 7: Qué hacer si él no da señales positivas**

- _"Si hasta el momento él no da señales positivas deberás decidir si continuar o dejarlo así. ¡Tal vez él no es el indicado!"_ –leyó Paola desganada, cerrando luego la revista y yendo al comedor más temprano de lo habitual sabiendo que así podría encontrar a Kojiro solo.

Una vez allí lo vio, sentado solo en la mesa de siempre. Al verla, él se turbó, sin saber cómo reaccionar.

-Lamento los inconvenientes que te haya podido causar –dijo Paola directamente, haciendo una profunda reverencia frente a él- Por favor ignora la nota que te dejé, no estaba pensando claramente en lo que hacía –añadió, incorporándose, evitando mirarlo

-¿Ken te dijo algo? –quiso saber él

-No, yo lo escuché todo –contestó Paola sinceramente, mirando a un costado- No quise hacerlo, en verdad fue un accidente –aclaró, haciendo que Kojiro se sintiera culpable- Así que no tienes que darme ninguna respuesta porque ya sé lo que me vas a decir. Sé lo que odias recibir cosas así y aún así lo hice sin consideración alguna. Lo que hice fue una estupidez, lo sé, por eso discúlpame…capitán –cuando dijo esto último Paola sintió una punzada en el pecho

-Paola, escúchame… -trató de decir él, a pesar de que se había librado de darle una respuesta a la confesión de Paola, el saber que ella había escuchado sus duras palabras lo hacían arrepentirse de ellas

-Jamás te fijarás en mí, ya lo sé, lo escuché. Para ti nunca seré más que una hermanita –añadió ella, con una sonrisa forzada, mientras luchaba porque los ojos no se le llenen de lágrimas- Lo superaré. Después de todo siempre serás mi amigo, ¿verdad?

-S…sí

-Gracias por leer la nota –dijo Paola, haciendo una nueva reverencia, para luego dar media vuelta para irse

-Realmente lo siento –dijo Kojiro

-No tienes nada que sentir… –contestó ella, marchándose, mientras sentía la tibieza de sus lágrimas cayendo por su cara

El resto del día Paola se reportó como enferma, así que no se apareció ni en clases ni durante las comidas.

-¿Que tiene migraña? ¿eso te dijo? –le preguntó extrañado Kazuki a Naoko

-Eso me dijo –contestó ella encogiéndose de hombros- Me dijo que tenía sueño y de su dormitorio no salió. Se tapó con las sábanas hasta por encima de la cabeza

-Será que está durmiendo que por eso no me contesta –murmuró Kazuki mirando su celular

-¿No estará en sus días? –opinó Shimano con aires de gran inteligencia- Sabido es que cuando a las mujeres les llega su mes no se aguantan ni ellas

-¿Quieres probar qué tan malo es nuestro mes? –lo amenazó Naoko, mostrándole su puño

-Calmada mujer, no soy tu infiel marido –respondió Shimano cínicamente, consiguiendo un pellizco de la chica- ¡Ouch!

-¿Tú sabes algo? –dijo Kazuki, mirando a Ken que parecía estar durmiendo con los ojos abiertos

-Ken, te hablan –le dijo Takeshi, dándole un ligero codazo

-¿Eh? –reaccionó él

-¿Tú sabes qué le pasa a Paola? –repitió Kazuki con desconfianza

-No, no sé –mintió Ken, volviendo a concentrarse en su plato

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –inquirió Koike curioso- ¡No me digas! ¡espiaste a Sora en el vestuario de mujeres y no puedes quitarte esa imagen de la mente! –añadió sonriendo libidinosamente

-Ni que fuera tú –le dijo Matsuki en tono burlón

-Uy sí, yo lo haría –admitió el aludido desvergonzadamente

-Takeshi, no te olvides que mañana iré a ver al señor Kozo –dijo de repente Kojiro, tratando de cambiar de tema- ¿Quieres venir conmigo?

-Claro capitán –contestó Takeshi sonriente- ¿Vienes con nosotros, Ken? Ken… -insistió al verse ignorado

-¿Eh?

-¿Estás enfermo? –se preocupó Takeshi, tocándole la frente- Deberías ir a la enfermería

-No, estoy bien, no te preocupes –contestó vagamente Ken, poniendo sus palillos sobre la bandeja y poniéndose de pie- Que les vaya bien mañana, saluda al señor Kozo de mi parte –añadió con cierto reproche, mirando fijamente a Kojiro, para luego irse

-Uhhh, si las miradas mataran… -comentó Shimano en tono burlón- ¿Qué le hiciste capitán? ¿quisiste ligarte a Sora?

-Cállate –murmuraron los demás en tono de advertencia al ver la cara de pocos amigos de Kojiro, que se levantó y se fue

-Ahora que lo pienso –analizó Takeshi para sí, mientras sus amigos le llovían con regaños a Shimano por su falta de tacto- Esos dos no se hablaron en la mañana ni ahora. ¿Qué habrá pasado?

El sábado Paola no apareció por el comedor para el desayuno ni el almuerzo. Como Kazuki se había ido a almorzar con Tsubaki ni cuenta se había dado de su ausencia, pero Ken sí. Ya por la tarde Ken seguía caminando de aquí para allá en su habitación, pensando dónde podía haberse metido. Ya le había preguntado a Naoko por ella, y ella simplemente le dijo que no había visto a Paola desde la mañana. Miró su reloj, ya iban a dar las 7 de la noche, no podía ser que…No, imposible, no podía ser que Paola estuviera en la torre esperando a Kojiro después de lo que había pasado en el vestidor. Se sentó, moviendo las piernas inquisitivamente sobre el piso. La ansiedad pudo con él, así que agarró una chaqueta y salió decidido a encontrarla.

Cansado después de correr desde la estación, llegó a la torre Mori. Se detuvo en la entrada y miró hacia lo alto del edificio. "Por favor que no te encuentre aquí", pensó mientras sentía una punzada en el pecho. Llegó hasta el último piso, allí esperaba un guardia de seguridad del lugar, que lo detuvo al verlo.

-Soy…tengo una cita aquí –dijo simplemente, consiguiendo que con tan simples palabras el hombre lo dejara seguir

Pasó por la puerta que delimitaba el área de ascensores con la terraza. Su corazón latía a mil.

-Por favor que no esté aquí, por favor que no esté aquí –repetía en voz baja mientras buscaba con la mirada

Hasta que la vio. Paola estaba apoyada en el barandal con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. Cerca de ella había una pequeña mesa con algunos refrescos y sándwiches. Al menos de esa forma, pensó él, Paola quiso que el ambiente no fuera del todo meloso.

-Qué haces aquí –preguntó Ken con tono molesto, aunque intentó no sonar así, su esfuerzo había sido en vano

Al escucharlo, Paola se sobresaltó y volteó rápidamente.

-No, no soy Kojiro –aclaró él más molesto aún

-Lo sé, sabía que él no vendría –contestó Paola con tristeza, volviendo a mirar hacia el paisaje

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí? –la regañó Ken, tomándola del brazo- Vámonos –dijo, jalándola

-No, déjame –exigió la chica, zafándose

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? –se enojó él- ¡No va a venir! ¡lo estás esperando en vano!

-¡Yo no lo estoy esperando! –mintió Paola con lágrimas en los ojos- Sólo…sólo quiero estar aquí –agregó, limpiándose las lágrimas con las manos- Mira, qué bonita se ve la ciudad

-¿Bonita? No creo que te interese ver lo bonita que se ve la ciudad cuando tienes el corazón roto –dijo Ken con cierta crueldad

-Yo no tengo nada roto –contestó Paola indignada- Me rechazó y ya, ¡fue sólo eso!

-¿Sólo eso? –repitió Ken escéptico- ¿Y por "sólo eso" tienes todo esto aún aquí? –añadió, dándole un manotazo a las cosas que habían sobre la mesa- ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que aún tenías la esperanza de que él venga?

-¡Y si fuera así qué! –se hartó Paola- ¿No puedo, eh? ¡¿no puedo?!

-¡No, no puedes! –gritó Ken enojado, mientras el guardia de seguridad se preguntaba si todo lo que habían preparado ahí era para terminar su relación- ¡Porque él no va a venir! ¡¿no te quedó claro?!

Paola trató de responder, pero no pudo. Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y prefirió evitar mirar a Ken.

-Dónde está la dignidad de la que siempre te jactaste –dijo Ken en tono de reproche- ¿La dejaste olvidada en la puerta de este edificio antes de subir hasta aquí?

-No tienes por qué hablarme así –contestó Paola dolida

-Y entonces qué esperas que te diga –la espetó él- ¿Que me parece genial que estés aquí esperando por Hyuga cuando él te dijo bien claro que nunca te va a corresponder?

-Mira Ken, vete, no tengo ni ánimo ni intención de pelear contigo –le pidió Paola impaciente, frotándose la frente con los dedos

-No me iré sin ti –se obstinó Ken

-Vete por favor, vete

-Y mientras qué, ¿tú te vas a quedar aquí?

-¡Sí, me quedaré aquí porque aquí me siento bien! –se alteró la chica- ¡Y si me quedo para esperar a Kojiro, me quedo, pero no me iré contigo!

-¡Él no vendrá porque jamás te verá como nada más que a su hermanita! –se exasperó Ken, recibiendo una inesperada cachetada de Paola

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, respirando agitadamente. Ken la miró, tocándose la mejilla roja por el golpe.

-Eres una estúpida, ¿cómo pudiste confundirnos? –dijo Ken herido, dando media vuelta y marchándose a toda prisa, seguido por la mirada llorosa de Paola

A la mañana siguiente, escabulléndose para no ser descubierto, Kazuki fue hasta la habitación de Paola porque no había ido a desayunar ni a almorzar y nuevamente no contestaba su teléfono.

-Knock, knock –dijo Kazuki, dándole de golpecitos en la cabeza a su amiga, que se había cubierto completamente con sus sábanas- ¿Hay alguien ahí?

-No hay nadie, vuelva más tarde –contestó Paola con desgano

-Deja de bromear, claro que hay alguien –protestó Kazuki, destapándola- Qué te pasa, ¿estás mal? –preguntó, sentándose sobre la cama

-No tengo ganas de hablar –le dijo su amiga, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos

-¿Por qué estuviste llorando? Si se puede saber –inquirió él tranquilamente, acomodando una almohada en su cabeza y echándose junto a ella

-No quiero hablar –respondió Paola, bajando las manos y haciendo un puchero

-¿Por qué ya no me cuentas lo que te pasa? –quiso saber Kazuki algo dolido

-Yo…lo siento Kazuki –se excusó ella, aferrándose al brazo de su amigo- Pero realmente no tengo ganas de hablar, te prometo que te lo diré cuando no duela tanto. Por ahora sólo préstame tu brazo de peluche –le pidió, abrazándolo más fuerte, frotando su cabeza contra el brazo de él

-¿No es mejor soltar lo que duele cuando más duele? –le dijo él, palmeando cariñosamente su cabeza

-No para mí…

-¿Entonces prefieres que me vaya? –le preguntó el muchacho

-No, quédate –pidió su amiga, sin soltarlo- Necesito tu brazo de peluche –añadió, sintiendo ganas de llorar por tanto que tenía que decirle y a la vez no podía contarle a su mejor amigo porque no sabía cuál podía ser su reacción

Habiendo analizado la pelea con Ken, Paola concluyó que lo que había dicho y hecho al muchacho fue un gran error suyo, así que ese lunes despertó con la intención de buscarlo para pedirle disculpas. Cuando llegó al comedor él no estaba. Matsuki le comentó que Ken ya había desayunado más temprano y seguro estaría ya camino a su clase. Sin siquiera desayunar, Paola corrió a buscarlo hasta su salón. Una vez ahí, respirando agitada por la carrera, lo vio sacando sus libros de la mochila.

-Ken, necesito hablar contigo –dijo sin más Paola, acercándose a él

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar –respondió él fríamente, sin siquiera mirarla, acomodando sus cosas sobre su mesa

-Por favor, sé que hice mal… -intentó excusarse ella

-Ya te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar –la cortó él, mirándola severamente- Por favor vete, mi clase ya va a comenzar

-Pero Ken…

-¡Minna, ohaiyo! –saludó una alegre voz, que no era otra que la amiga de Sora que entraba al salón con ella

-Ah, buenos días –dijo Sora educadamente al ver a Paola ahí, lo cual le causó cierta extrañeza

-Buenos días –contestó Paola cabizbaja

-Buenos días Okami-san –la saludó Ken sonriendo, lo que para Paola fue como un golpe en el abdomen

-Más tarde hablamos –murmuró Paola, marchándose

-¿Le pasa algo a tu amiga? –inquirió Sora preocupada- Se veía algo mal

-No, no le pasa nada –contestó él fingiendo indiferencia

Durante toda la mañana Paola tenía la mente en otra parte, sintiendo que en los últimos dos días le había llegado golpe tras golpe. Primero escuchó el cruel rechazo de Kojiro cuando ni siquiera hubo una declaración oficial, y ahora Ken estaba enojado con ella por su propia culpa. Y encima de todo Ken se mostraba más confiado para hablar con Sora…Sí, pensó, ése era precisamente el objetivo de "la tarea" pero nunca creyó que le dolería tanto que él la ignore y trate mejor a la otra chica. Todo estaba patas arriba, ¿qué más podía salirle mal?

-¡Wakabayashi!

-¿Eh?

-Te preguntó a ti –susurró una de sus compañeras que se sentaba cerca de ella

-Etoo…¿Tanaka Koki*? –soltó de repente, provocando la risa general del salón

-¿Cómo? –se exasperó el profesor de Historia- ¡Silencio los demás!

-¿Qué me preguntó? –quiso saber Paola, hablándole a Takeshi que se sentaba a su lado

-Pregunté –puntualizó el profesor, mirándola con severidad- Quién fue el predecesor del Primer Ministro Hashimoto

-Pues Tanaka Koki no fue –murmuró Paola pensativa, y el resto de su clase tuvo que aguantar la risa

-Ve a pararte al pasillo –ordenó el profesor bastante molesto por la falta de atención de la chica

-Sí profesor –respondió ella suspirando, saliendo obedientemente, lo que extrañó a todos, incluido el profesor, ya que usualmente Paola solía protestar y tratar de negociar el castigo

Mientras esperaba ahí parada en el pasillo a que la clase termine, vio pasar a los alumnos del salón de Ken que iban a su clase de educación física. Su ánimo se levantó un poco al pensar que vería pasar a su amigo, ya que usualmente cuando la castigaban (y no era tan infrecuentemente) y Ken la veía ahí parada se acercaba a darle unas palmaditas amistosas en la cabeza, negando con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertido. Era su manera de decirle "te pasas". Entonces vio a Ken aproximarse, y ella sonrió, esperando conseguir la misma respuesta de él. Pero Ken pasó frente a ella ignorándola completamente, lo que se sintió como un duro golpe en el estómago. Otra vez esa sensación, pensó Paola, otra vez ese dolor. Ella lo siguió con la mirada, cuando se percató que alguien estaba parado junto a ella.

-Necesito hablar contigo –dijo Kojiro tranquilamente- ¿Podemos vernos en la azotea después de que terminen las clases?

Paola giró a verlo y simplemente asintió sin decir nada, para luego clavar su mirada en el piso.

Cuando las clases acabaron, los pasillos se llenaron de ruidosos estudiantes que salían desordenadamente de los diferentes salones.

-¿Vamos a comer helado? –dijo Kazuki abrazando a Paola por encima de los hombros

-¿Podemos ir mañana? Hoy tengo algo que hacer –contestó ella lacónicamente

-¿Qué tienes que hacer?

-Voy a hablar con el capitán. Nos vemos después –explicó brevemente, marchándose

-¿Y para qué con el capitán? –murmuró Kazuki curioso, más para sí

-¡Hey, Sorimachi! –gritó Koike, aproximándose- ¿No quieres ir al karaoke? El entrenador hoy nos libró de entrenar

-Pero si pronto tendremos partido –se extrañó el delantero del Toho

-Supongo que está ocupado –se encogió de hombros Matsuki, que apareció junto a ellos- Mejor para nosotros

-¿No vieron al capitán? Prometió que me traería algo de Okinawa –preguntó Shimano, comiendo una barra café viscosa

-¿No tienes suficiente con el muuchi** que te trajo Takeshi? –lo regañó Kawabe, viéndolo comerse el dulce

-La verdad no –admitió el aludido sin pena alguna- Ah, Ken –dijo al verlo aparecer por el pasillo- ¿Viste al capitán? Necesito saber qué me trajo de Okinawa

-No, no lo vi –contestó Ken sin mucho ánimo

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer –contó Takeshi con inocencia- Le pregunté si quería ir a practicar algunos tiros a la cancha, pero me dijo que no –añadió extrañado

-Bueno, él se lo pierde –comentó Koike- Entonces esperemos a Paola para preguntarle si quiere ir con nosotros al karaoke

-Paola ya se fue, tenía algo que hacer –respondió Kazuki tranquilamente- Me dijo que más tarde nos veríamos

Ante tal respuesta, Ken miró a Kazuki con interés.

-¿Y sabes dónde está? –inquirió el portero

-No, no me dijo. Sólo me comentó que tenía que hablar con el capitán, pero no me aclaró ni dónde ni a qué hora –añadió Kazuki, logrando que Ken lo vea sorprendido

-Ni modo, se los invitó y no estaban –dijo Koike sin prestarle importancia- ¡Nosotros vamos al karaoke!

-¡Sí! –lo secundaron algunos de sus amigos, marchándose con él

-Vamos Takeshi, vamos –dijo Shimano, cuando prácticamente lo arrastraban con ellos- Tú vas a poder cantar todo el Arashi*** que quieras, jajajaja

-¡O Hey! Say! Jump!***! –secundó Koike en tono burlón- Le va mejor al tamaño, jajaja

-¡Oigan! –se ofendió Takeshi

-Yo cantaré algo de Gackt*** –dijo de la nada Furuta, que ni se habían percatado que iba con ellos

-Okay –murmuró Koike algo asustado, imaginando a su amigo en las pintas del cantante

-¿No irás? –preguntó Kazuki a Ken al ver que se había quedado como congelado

-¿Eh?

-Yo voy con ellos –dijo Kazuki, sin querer preguntar qué le pasaba, ya que en los últimos días su amigo había estado muy extraño

-Kazuki, ¿puedes llamar a Paola y preguntarle dónde está?

-Puedo pero no lo haré –respondió él tranquilamente, siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si insisto en saber qué tenía que hablar con el capitán, seguro no le gustará –argumentó Sorimachi con simpleza

Kazuki se fue y Ken se quedó ahí, pensando acerca de qué irían a hablar Kojiro y Paola si claramente él la había dejado plantada el sábado porque no tenía intención de seguir con el asunto de la declaración.

-No, imposible –murmuró él, marchándose, cuando la idea de que tal vez Kojiro podía retractarse de su decisión vino a su mente

Kojiro ya estaba en la azotea cuando Paola apareció.

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –preguntó ella directamente

-Toma –dijo él, alcanzándole un pequeño paquete de papel- Mi madre te lo envió

-¿No habías ido a Okinawa? –se extrañó ella, agarrando el paquete

-Sí, pero antes de volver fui a verla y me dijo que te diera esto

-Gracias, y dile a ella gracias de mi parte –dijo Paola, con una pequeña reverencia, dando media vuelta dispuesta a irse

-Espera, eso no era todo lo que quería decirte –dijo Kojiro, y Paola se detuvo, pero sin voltear a verlo- No quise herirte…

-Capitán, la verdad…

-Déjame terminar –le pidió él- Mi intención no era herirte, si sabía que estabas ahí hubiera cuidado más cómo te decía las cosas

-Pero lo que dijiste, sin saber que estaba yo ahí, era la pura verdad –devolvió ella- Así que no tienes de qué disculparte

-Al menos déjame darte mi respuesta mirándote a la cara –dijo Kojiro, parándose frente a ella, y Paola levantó los ojos para mirarlo con el mismo gesto cansado que tenía desde hace días- Gracias por haberte fijado en mí, pero la verdad es que yo nunca te vi como más que una amiga –añadió con franqueza, haciendo que Paola sienta nuevamente esa punzada dolorosa que había sentido días atrás- Eres una persona muy valiosa para mí, pero no del tipo que tú esperas

-¿Terminaste?

-No puedo ser más que un amigo tuyo. Realmente lo siento, pero espero que me entiendas y no te enfades conmigo

-¿Enfadarme? –preguntó Paola confundida- Créeme que no me enfado, ni me enfadé, es sólo que me siento muy avergonzada y espero que pronto te olvides de esto

-Yo espero que encuentres a una persona que pueda corresponderte como te mereces –dijo él con sinceridad

-Supongo que gracias –musitó Paola- Por cierto, al menos dime una cosa

-Qué

-¿Por qué aquella vez en el salón de música te acercaste a mí para consolarme en lugar de ignorarme? –inquirió Paola con curiosidad

-¿El salón de música? –repitió Kojiro confundido- No sé de qué hablas

-Por favor, no me hagas sentir más avergonzada haciéndome creer que lo soñé o me lo inventé –bufó ella cansada- El día que estaba llorando en el salón de música, tú entraste, me consolaste y hasta…hasta me diste un beso en la frente –resumió apenada

-Yo nunca hice eso –respondió el muchacho, mirándola extrañado

-Cómo que no

-Paola, yo nunca hice eso que dices

-Vamos Kojiro, al menos estando tú y yo solos respóndeme eso, te juro que no le diré de esto a nadie

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, en serio

-Cómo que no sabes de qué te hablo –insistió Paola- Ese día, estaba yo llorando en el salón de música y tú entraste y…

-Tal vez me confundiste con alguien más –dedujo Kojiro- Pero ése no era yo

-No puedes no haber sido tú –dijo ella sintiendo que el piso se abría bajo sus pies- No te confundí…

-Lo siento, pero nunca hice eso que dices

-Je, realmente cuando crees que no puedes sentirte peor, siempre hay forma de superarte –comentó Paola con tono de decepción- Gracias por tu honestidad –añadió, marchándose sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía cuando había llegado

* * *

N.d.a.: *Koki Tanaka es un ex integrante del grupo de J-pop KAT-TUN, que actualmente forma parte de la banda de rock INKT.

**El muuchi es un dulce tradicional de Okinawa, hecho con harina de arroz, agua y azúcar; de sabor dulce y sobrio (Fuente: . ).

***Arashi y Hey! Say! JUMP! Son grupos de J-pop de la compañía Johnny's Entertainment. Usualmente (y esto es sólo mi opinión, con respeto a sus fans) tienen canciones muy románticas, melosas o de contenido muy alegre (por eso es que hacen la mención de estos grupos a Takeshi). Gackt es un cantante de rock japonés, aunque también es cantautor, modelo y actor.

Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Gracias especiales a princesalirio por sus comentarios :)

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Paso 8: Si decidiste continuar

**Capítulo 11**

 **Paso 8: Si decidiste continuar, queda con él de forma cada vez más frecuente**

Al día siguiente Paola fue nuevamente al salón de Ken a tratar de hablar con él, pero cuando iba a entrar lo vio hablando con Sora, por lo que prefirió no interrumpir. A la hora del almuerzo, sentada frente a él, tampoco pudo decirle nada ya que él comió rápidamente sin levantar la mirada ni por un segundo, marchándose tan rápido como comió. A la salida lo buscó en vano, sus amigos le dijeron que él había sido el primero en salir del salón. Decepcionada, fue a ver si tal vez estaba por la cancha de fútbol, pero no lo encontró. Iba a irse hacia su dormitorio, cuando notó que la puerta del almacén donde guardaban las cosas para el equipo de fútbol estaba abierta. Extrañada, pensando que tal vez se habían olvidado cerrar bien la puerta, se acercó. Antes de cerrar quería comprobar que no hubiera nadie ahí, entró unos pocos pasos y descubrió que efectivamente alguien estaba ahí dentro.

-¿Capitán? –preguntó Paola- Vi la puerta abierta y… -al reconocer que se había equivocado nuevamente, se interrumpió repentinamente

-No soy Kojiro, y no sé dónde está –dijo Ken de malas pulgas, volteando apenas la cara para ver quién era

-Ken, a ti te estaba buscando –le dijo Paola con una tímida sonrisa, después de todo caminar por todos lados como alma en pena había valido la pena- Yo…

-No quiero hablar contigo –respondió él con dureza, dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la salida

-Pero yo sí necesito decirte algo –insistió Paola bloqueándole el paso- Sobre lo que pasó el sábado…

-Qué pasó el sábado –dijo él con cierto sarcasmo- No sé de qué estás hablando

-Ken, sé que merezco que me trates así porque no pensé lo que dije ni lo que hacía… -trató de explicar Paola arrepentida

-Ya te dije que no quiero hablar contigo –repitió él, desviando la mirada- Y tampoco sé de qué estás hablando

-¡Sí que sabes! Así que deja de fingir demencia –reclamó Paola impaciente- Quiero disculparme contigo

-¿Disculparte conmigo? ¿y de qué si se puede saber? –preguntó Ken con cierto tono burlón- No tienes nada de qué disculparte. Además seguramente ya aclaraste el asunto con Kojiro, ¿no? –añadió hiriente

-¿Aclarar qué? –esta vez la extrañada era Paola

-Me alegra que tu espera no haya sido en vano, al menos pudiste hablar con él para que te dijera las cosas en la cara y no tengas que volver a ese mirador a esperar eternamente –añadió con crueldad- Ahora, si me permites… -agregó, golpeando a Paola con su cuerpo al pasar, marchándose

Cansada de insistir, Paola se quedó ahí parada durante unos minutos, en silencio, luego prefirió marcharse también. Los días siguientes Paola y Ken ni se miraron, menos cruzaron palabra alguna, tratando de ni siquiera coincidir en el comedor. Inmersos en su propio mundo, sus amigos ni se percataron de la incómoda situación, a excepción de Kojiro, que sabía parcialmente lo que había pasado pero no entendía por qué se evitaban esos dos; de Kazuki, que si bien no sabía qué había pasado, presentía que esa pelea era producto de sus secreteos previos, y de Furuta, que solía estar siempre observando a todos en silencio, pero prefería no decir nada.

-¿Qué haces aquí tumbada de panza al techo? –preguntó Naoko burlona, sentándose junto a Paola que estaba tendida sobre una de las graderías del coliseo de básquetbol- ¿Estás evitando a alguien? Tú no sueles venir por aquí

-No, pero se me ocurrió que nunca vine por aquí y me dio curiosidad –inventó Paola- Y tú qué, no sabía que te gustaba ver los entrenamientos de básquetbol

-¿Los entrenamientos? Sí, claro –bufó su amiga, sonriendo pícaramente- Yo vengo a ver a los jugadores –admitió sin pena alguna

-¿A los jugadores? –se extrañó Paola, incorporándose y sentándose al lado de Naoko- ¿No que estás de novia con Imai?

-Estaba –puntualizó Naoko con cierto enojo- No quiero saber nada de ése maldito infiel coqueto –agregó indignada, haciendo un puchero

-Ya perdónalo, si no fue su culpa –trató de abogar Paola por su amigo

-Claro que no. Si lo perdono tan fácilmente seguirá haciendo lo mismo

-Y tú qué estás haciendo viniendo aquí a "observar" a los jugadores de básquetbol –inquirió Paola curiosa- ¿Eso no es de algún modo ser infiel?

-No, porque ya te dije que terminé con Imai

-Como digas –musitó Paola nada convencida, rodando los ojos- ¿Y vienes a ver a alguien en particular? –preguntó curiosa

-A ése –le dijo Naoko, señalando a uno de los chicos que estaban en la cancha

-Así no me ayudas

-Ése, el número 15 –aclaró Naoko

-¿Ése extranjero? –se extrañó su amiga

-¿No es lindo? –dijo Naoko, a punto de babear

-Cierra la boca antes de que se te entre una mosca

-Se llama Darío Boragno –contó la temporalmente, por quién sabe cuánto tiempo más, ex novia de Imai- Sus ojos azules son hermosos –acotó suspirando encantada

-Los ojos rasgados me gustan más –admitió Paola

-En todo caso, tienes que aprender esto –dijo Naoko en tono serio- Si un hombre te ignora, tienes que ignorarlo; si un hombre te engaña, tienes que engañarlo; si un hombre anda con otras, tú búscate otros. Simple ley del talión –añadió orgullosa

-¿Y si te gusta pero no sabes cómo decirlo? –preguntó Paola con curiosidad

-Simple, búscalo, hazte su amiga, y queda con él lo más frecuentemente posible –contestó Naoko con aires de sabiduría

-Ah, como dice el siguiente paso del manual –pensó la otra chica

-Por qué, ¿te quieres declarar a alguien? –quiso saber Naoko con tono pícaro

-¡No, nunca más! –respondió su amiga alarmada- Digo…no, claro que no

-¿Tú estás segura de que estás bien? –dijo Naoko mirándola inquisitivamente

-Obvio, por qué no lo estaría –devolvió Paola con incomodidad

-Mi sexto sentido me dice que me ocultas algo…

-¡Gol! Digo…¡punto, bien hecho! –gritó Paola de repente, tratando de cortar de una vez esa conversación, llamando la atención de los jugadores

-Inocente criatura, otro día seguiremos con esta conversación, no te vas a librar de mí –dijo Naoko, dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza, y marchándose

Paola se quedó de piedra, esas palmaditas le volvieron a traer a su mente lo que había estado tratando de dejar de analizar una y otra vez en su mente: la respuesta de Kojiro cuando lo había confrontado sobre aquella vez en el salón de música, la silueta de quien se le acercó, sus palabras, y esa cálida y reconfortante mano sobre su cabeza. Ahora, con la respuesta de Hyuga, las piezas ya no encajaban. De pronto vino a su mente algo que tan sólo hasta ese momento recordó, probablemente, pensó ella, porque en aquél momento su mente y la situación eran un caos y simplemente no le prestó la atención que debía.

- _"No debiste confundirnos"_ –las palabras de Ken resonaron en su mente

¿Confundirlos? ¿a quiénes? ¿y por qué dijo confundirNOS? Significaba que se trataba de Ken y alguien más, ¿pero cuándo confundió a Ken con alguien? Entonces pensó en las veces que al verlos a la distancia o de espaldas, había confundido a Kojiro con Ken y viceversa. Luego vinieron a su mente todas las veces que Ken le había dado palmaditas en la cabeza, ya que ésa era su manera de reconfortarla o decirle algo sin palabras, y lo bien que la hacía sentir. Aunque no se había dado cuenta, sino hasta ese momento, de que esa sensación había sido muy similar a la de la vez en el salón de música, y que no le había prestado importancia porque se había acostumbrado a ella. Tras su análisis, Paola se quedó boquiabierta y con los ojos como platos: ¿entonces aquella vez…? Repentinamente salió corriendo ruidosamente del coliseo, volviendo a llamar la atención de los que ahí estaban.

- _¿No que habían prohibido la presencia de mujeres durante el entrenamiento? ¡sólo vienen a distraer!_ –gritó enojado el extranjero al que había ido a ver Naoko, en otro idioma

- _Qué sé yo, a mí me parecía divertido que nos vengan a animar un poco_ –respondió pícaramente otro de rasgos extranjeros en el mismo idioma

- _Matías, recuérdame ir a preguntar si en el palacio necesitan eunucos_ –le dijo Darío amenazante, provocando que el otro chico se cubra asustado la entrepierna con las manos

Paola salió corriendo hacia la cancha de fútbol. El entrenamiento había terminado hace varios minutos, así que a los únicos que encontró ordenando el material fue a Takeshi e Imai.

-¿Vieron a Ken? –preguntó agitada por la carrera

-Se fue hace rato –contestó Imai, acomodando la pila de conos

-¿No saben a dónde fue?

-Escuché que comentaba algo sobre ir a tomar un café –dijo Takeshi con su usual inocencia- ¿Lo necesitas muy urgente? Puedo llamarlo para preguntarle

-No, no, está bien –dijo Paola tratando de pensar qué haría a continuación- Dijiste café, ¿verdad? ¿seguro?

-Seguro –contestó su amigo

-Gracias –dijo ella, saliendo nuevamente a toda carrera

Mientras iba corriendo hacia el café donde solían reunirse para planear "su tarea", el único lugar que se le vino a la mente como opción para ir a buscarlo, Paola se reprochaba por no haber atado los cabos sueltos más antes.

-Por eso me dijo eso, por eso me dijo eso… -repetía una y otra vez, sintiendo que era desbordada por la emoción de encontrarlo y decirle que sabía que era él, y no Kojiro, el que la había ayudado no sólo esa vez, sino siempre

Al girar la esquina no pudo frenar a tiempo y se dio contra alguien, que casi se cae.

-Perdón, no te vi –se excusó, frenando su carrera

-No hay problema, fue un accidente –dijo Tsubaki, que era la persona con la que había chocado- ¿Tú estás bien?

-Sí, sí, estoy bien –contestó Paola, agachándose a levantar una bolsa de papel que Tsubaki había hecho caer tras el golpe, una bolsa que llevaba impresa el logo del café al que ella se dirigía- ¿Vienes del café? –inquirió ansiosa

-Sí, compré algunos pasteles para Kazuki –respondió Tsubaki extrañada, ya que usualmente Paola la ignoraba o le decía palabras hirientes

-¿Por casualidad viste a Ken por ahí?

-Ah sí, estaba ahí –contestó la otra chica, haciendo memoria

-Gracias –dijo Paola sonriéndole, marchándose otra vez, dejando a Tsubaki más confundida

-Kazuki no me lo va a creer –murmuró Tsubaki con una media sonrisa

Paola llegó al café, pero no entró, quería primero verificar a través de los ventanales si Ken seguía ahí y en dónde estaba sentado. Si entraba a lo loco al lugar para buscarlo podía ser mal vista por el personal y no tener la oportunidad de acercarse a Ken; además, después de todo, tampoco quería crear una situación vergonzosa para ambos. Buscó desesperadamente con la mirada y finalmente lo vio sentado en una mesa aledaña a otra justo al lado del ventanal. Iba a entrar, pero entonces se dio cuenta que él no estaba solo, que Sora estaba ahí con él, y sintió en la boca del estómago un doloroso vacío que se hacía más y más grande.

-…tienes que ir –dijo Sora sonriendo ampliamente- Si fuiste la otra vez, tienes que ir esta vez a la fiesta que daré en mi casa

-Gracias por la invitación Okami-san, pero…

-Sora –interrumpió ella

-Sora –repitió Ken incómodo- Pero la verdad es que tengo que estudiar, voy bastante retrasado en Geografía y…

-No seas así –dijo ella, tomando una de las manos del chico entre las suyas- La otra vez me dijiste que irías. Y no me vengas con la excusa de "no somos amigos", estos últimos días hemos conversado bastante, ¿no? Incluso nos hemos visto más seguido aquí en el café –añadió en tono coqueto

-Supongo que tienes razón… -murmuró Ken- Está bien, iré. Gracias por invitarme

-¿En serio? –dijo ella contenta, parándose para darle un abrazo- Ups, disculpa –dijo, soltándolo

-No hay problema –musitó el chico sonrojándose- Eh, ahora vengo, voy al baño

-Okay

Paola había observado la reciente escena y sintió que si se quedaba ahí se pondría inevitablemente a llorar, así que dio media vuelta y emprendió con tristeza el camino de regreso al Instituto.

-Soy un idiota –pensó Ken, mojándose la cara y viéndose al espejo, en el baño de aquél café- ¿No se supone que debería estar feliz porque Sora, personalmente, me invitó a una fiesta en su casa? –se preguntó sin dejar de mirarse, para luego desviar la mirada avergonzado y agarrar unas toallas de papel para secarse la cara- La regañé por no tener dignidad y quedarse esperando, y yo he estado volviendo a este café a ver si ella venía…Soy un imbécil –añadió sintiendo mucho coraje en contra suya, botando violentamente las toallas de papel húmedas en el contenedor

* * *

N.d.a.: Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Paso 9: Toca temas personales

**Capítulo 12**

 **Paso 9: Toca temas personales**

Ese sábado, la fiesta en casa de Sora era bastante más concurrida que ninguna otra dada antes en el Instituto. A la muchacha le gustaba echar la casa por la ventana en lo que se refería a fiestas, porque era una de las cosas que más le gustaban. Sus padres, al ser hija única, le concedían todos sus caprichos, ya que ellos usualmente estaban fuera del país en viajes de negocios y consideraban que complacerla en todo era lo menos que podían hacer por ella.

-No debí venir –pensó Ken arrepentido, parado frente al ingreso de la lujosa casa- Pero se lo prometí… -se lamentó, entrando a paso lento

Una vez adentro apenas reconoció algunas caras conocidas. La mayoría eran muchachos y chicas que jamás había visto en su vida. Seguramente, dedujo Ken, amigos de los círculos sociales de Sora. Se sintió incómodo y pensó en irse, pero luego se deshizo de la idea, ya que la principal intención de estar ahí era tratar de distraerse un poco, tratar de alejar el remordimiento que tenía por haber estado ignorando a Paola, que también lo ignoraba a él, situación que resultó más dolorosa de lo que podía haber imaginado.

-¿Ken? –escuchó decir a Naoko, que se había aproximado al verlo- Qué raro verte en una fiesta de Okami

-Je, hola –respondió él avergonzado

-¿Viniste solo? –indagó Imai, hace apenas dos días él y Naoko se habían reconciliado (otra vez)

-Sí, la verdad no se me ocurrió traer a nadie –admitió el muchacho

-Podías traer a Paola, servía para que se distraiga un poco –comentó su amiga casualmente- Últimamente la he visto triste y distraída, caminando como un zombie por aquí y por allá

-Dicen que a veces la ven entrar al coliseo de básquetbol –comentó Imai extrañado- ¿Desde cuándo le gusta el básquetbol?

-Yo creo que le gusta alguno que juega ahí y no se atreve a decírselo –mintió Naoko, tratando de librarse de responsabilidad alguna- La otra vez que coincidimos ahí me dijo que hay un par de extranjeros bien buenotes –añadió mordiéndose el labio inferior

-¿Y tú cómo sabes? –gruñó su novio

-Paola me comentó –contestó cínicamente Naoko- Al menos dice que hay un latino de ojos azules que está… –se interrumpió, ante la mirada asesina de Imai- Bueno, eso me dijo

-Qué hace con el equipo de básquetbol. Debió quedarse de nuestra mánager –opinó Imai- ¿No crees Ken?

-¿Eh? –murmuró él, ya que se había quedado pensando en lo que ellos comentaban, que Paola había llegado al punto de rondar por lugares que antes ni siquiera iba seguramente por evitarlo a él

-Nos ignora porque está preocupado buscando a Sora –le explicó Imai a su novia, bastante divertido- Ella está por allá –le indicó, señalando un ambiente que quedaba hacia la derecha

-Luego nos vemos –dijo Ken, dirigiéndose al lugar indicado, más por desembarazarse de sus amigos y evitar seguir escuchando sobre Paola

El salón al que entró era un tanto más pequeño que el anterior, sobre todo porque ahí estaban dispuestas varias mesas con comida. Las mesas estaban adornadas hermosamente con ramos de flores y centros de mesa tallados en hielo. Todo en aquél lugar era símbolo de ostentación. Para él, el lugar era un reflejo de la personalidad de Sora: llamativo, elegante, lujoso…Y entonces se dio cuenta por qué se sentía tan incómodo estando ahí, porque simplemente no encajaba en el lugar. Iba a dar media vuelta e irse, pero entonces sintió que alguien lo agarró del brazo.

-¡Viniste! –exclamó Sora emocionada- Creí que no cumplirías con tu palabra

-Lo prometido es deuda –dijo él con una media sonrisa

-Ven, te voy a presentar a unos amigos

Sin soltarlo, Sora se llevó a Ken donde estaba un pequeño grupo de chicos y chicas que él jamás había visto antes. Tanto él como ellos se saludaron con educación, pero aún sintió cierto recelo de parte de ellos. Como era de esperarse, Sora y sus amigos se enfrascaron en conversaciones que él no entendía, en las que se referían a otros amigos en común, a viajes que habían realizado juntos antes o viajes que planeaban hacer, y fiestas a las que tenían pensado ir.

-Ken es jugador de la selección nacional –contó Sora con orgullo, llamando la atención de Ken al oír su nombre, ya que hasta entonces se había limitado a sonreír tímidamente de cuando en cuando, cuando sentía que alguien de ese grupo lo miraba

-¿Ah sí? ¿eres delantero? –preguntó uno de sus amigos, de mirada arrogante- Aunque no sé mucho de fútbol, te diré

-No, soy portero –contestó Ken incómodo

-¿No que el portero de la selección era un tal Wakabayashi? –dijo otro con curiosidad

-Ése es otro, y Ken también lo es –salió en su defensa Sora- Ha jugado muchos partidos, ¿verdad?

-Je, sí –respondió Ken escuetamente

-¿Y a qué se dedican tus padres? –preguntó una chica de pelo teñido de rubio

-Mi padre es dueño de un dojo de karate y mi mamá es ama de casa –respondió Ken con honestidad

-Ay, no sabía eso –dijo Sora encantada de escucharlo- ¿Entonces tú practicas karate?

-A dónde me vine a meter –pensó Ken aburrido del cuestionario- Sí, lo practico cuando puedo –respondió pacientemente

-¿Un dojo? ¿ésos de estilo antiguo? –se interesó uno de ellos- Wow, qué cool

-No nos dijiste que tu amigo era tan interesante –le dijo el de mirada arrogante a Sora, en tono sarcástico

-Es que recién estamos conociéndonos mejor –se excusó ella, sin turbarse

-Y se quieren conocer mejor para qué, ¿para ser novios? –preguntó la rubia en tono de broma- ¡ _Shut up_! Juntos se verían de diez

-Eso no te lo puedo revelar ahora –bromeó Sora, que no había soltado a Ken

-¿Me disculpan? Voy un momento al baño –inventó Ken, zafándose de Sora y perdiéndose entre el resto de la gente

Ken salió al jardín que enmarcaba el ingreso principal a la casa. No sabía si era la gran cantidad de gente o qué, pero con cada momento que pasaba se sentía más y más fastidiado. Al menos en el jardín había unas pocas personas conversando calmadamente, lejos del bullicio de la gente y la música de los salones interiores.

-Tocar temas personales, vaya estupidez –gruñó para sí mismo, recordando el manual, al que le había echado una ojeada el día anterior mientras estaba en una tienda. Aunque aún no entendía para qué había hecho semejante cosa- No puedes hacer eso si no son realmente amigos…

-¿Ahora hablas solo? –escuchó decir a alguien en tono burlón

-¿Eh? ¿Sorimachi?

-¿Decepcionado de verme? –se burló Kazuki

-Claro que no, ¿pero qué haces aquí?

-Katsuharu se estuvo jactando toda la semana de que estaba invitado a una "mega fiesta" en casa de Okami –lo de "mega fiesta" lo dijo remedando el tono de su amigo- Así que nos colamos –agregó tranquilamente

-¿Nos? –repitió extrañado, y de pronto sintió cierta emoción al pensar que ése "nos" incluía a Paola- ¿Con quién viniste?

-Con Shimano –respondió Kazuki, quitándole de un plomazo la emoción a su amigo- Está por allá recolectando comida –agregó, señalando con la cabeza- Pobrecito, parece un muertito de hambre

-Pues si dio con la mesa de la comida no creo que vuelva por aquí en un buen rato –dijo Ken divertido

Sin mucho más que comentar, Ken y Kazuki fueron a sentarse en una de las mesas que había en el jardín, mirando distraídamente alrededor. Después de todo era un bonito día, despejado, no demasiado cálido, con un ocasional y delicado viento tibio. Así que daba gusto estar al aire libre en un día así.

-¿Y bien? ¿me vas a decir que estuvieron tramando Paola y tú todo este tiempo o tendré que ponerme agresivo? –amenazó Kazuki sin rodeos, después de varios minutos en silencio, tomando luego un sorbo de refresco de su vaso

-¿Paola y yo? –preguntó Ken poniéndose nervioso- No estuvimos tramando nada, no sé de dónde sacas eso

-Me considero un ser muy paciente –alegó Kazuki, moviendo el vaso en círculos, agitando suavemente su contenido- Pero cuando sobrepasan mi límite, estallo, y lo sabes –advirtió seriamente- He estado esperando todo este tiempo a que alguno de ustedes venga y me diga qué se traen

-No sé qué esperas que te diga, si no hicimos nada –trató de evitarlo Ken

-Qué cosa misteriosa han estado haciendo tú y Paola las últimas semanas –insistió su amigo

-Nada, absolutamente nada –mintió Ken, evitando ver al otro chico

-No me tomes por tonto, no cederé tan fácilmente –dijo Kazuki sin alterarse- Mírame a los ojos y dime que no escondes nada –lo desafió

-…

-…

-…Sorimachi, en serio, no quieres saberlo –la resistencia de Ken se quebró después de varios minutos de silencio incómodo- De veras que no quieres –dijo apesadumbrado, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

-Deja de dramatizar y dime –insistió Kazuki fastidiado, tomando un largo trago de refresco

-Creo que Paola me gusta –soltó Ken sin mayores preámbulos, provocando que Kazuki escupa todo el refresco que tenía en la boca y se atore- Te dije que no querías saberlo –le advirtió, dándole de golpes en la espalda

-Cof…cof…¿q…qué? –preguntó Kazuki sorprendido

-Lo que oíste. He estado pensando mucho al respecto, y llegué a esa conclusión –dijo Ken suspirando- Y como no puedo decirle a nadie, y ante tu insistencia, te lo estoy diciendo a ti –admitió con franqueza

-¿Y eso han estado haciendo estas últimas semanas? ¿viéndose a escondidas? –inquirió Kazuki incrédulo

-No precisamente. Bueno sí, pero no para tratar algo sobre nosotros –aclaró Ken

-Oh por Dios, ¿entonces?

A grandes rasgos, sin hacer mención del famoso manual por no quedar como idiota frente a su amigo (suficiente tenía con lo idiota que él mismo ya se sentía), Ken le contó a Kazuki que le había estado ayudando a Paola a conquistar al chico que le gustaba. Claro que evitó decir el nombre para evitarle un infarto al pobre Sorimachi. También le contó que técnicamente ella le estaba ayudando a acercarse a Sora, pero que al final todo había salido más que mal.

-…y eso –concluyó Ken apenado, mientras Kazuki lo miraba impávido- Eso estábamos haciendo

-Pfff, jajajajajajajaja –la estruendosa risa de Kazuki llamó la atención de la gente que estaba alrededor, que los miraron escandalizados

-¿De qué demonios te estás riendo? –se quejó Ken por lo bajo, bastante molesto, pero Kazuki no podía parar de reír, tanto que estaba doblado sobre su silla

-…es…pérame…, jajajajajaja –continuó riendo el otro, tratando de calmarse en vano, golpeando la mesa con una mano

-Esperaba que te enojes, grites, despotriques o algo, no que te tires a reírte de mí –protestó el portero entre dientes

-Jajajaja, espera…

-…

-… _chotto_ , jajaja….

-Bueno, pero ¡¿se puede saber de qué ca**** te estás riendo?! –se molestó Ken, sin alzar la voz, suficiente vergüenza ya estaba pasando con la gente que miraba horrorizada el ataque de risa de Kazuki, tanto que algunos habían preferido irse a otro lugar a seguir con su charla

-En serio que son brutos –respondió Kazuki con una sonrisota en la cara, limpiándose las lágrimas que le brotaron de tanto reír

-¿Eh?

-Ay Dios… -respiró Kazuki profundamente tratando de cortar la risa de una vez- Sólo a ti y a Paola se les ocurre hacer semejantes estupideces

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué no se dieron cuenta antes o qué? ¿nunca les enseñaron a no jugar con fuego? –se burló Kazuki- ¡Haciendo eso era obvio en qué iba a resultar!

-No te entiendo –dijo Ken bastante confundido

-Paola y tú nunca se enamoraron antes, ésta era la primera vez que tenían semejante interacción con una persona del sexo opuesto –empezó a explicar Kazuki, limpiándose el refresco que le había quedado en la barbilla después de la escupida- Y se pusieron a secretear y a planear cosas como si fueran amiguitas de barrio, pero no, no eran amiguitas de barrio. Aquello que esperaban que sean sus amores platónicos no lo hallaron en ellos, sino el uno en el otro. Y para colmo cuando algo no les salía bien, ¿a los brazos de quién corrían a llorar? Pues a los del otro. ¿Y si necesitaban desahogarse o que los reconforten? Se buscaban el uno al otro. Realmente son muy brutos –lo regañó

-Perdóname pero no te entiendo –se ofendió Ken

-Ken, por más que dijeran lo que dijeran ustedes nunca se vieron simplemente como amigos, y el cuento ése de "es como mi hermanita" era sólo eso, un cuento –continuó Kazuki- Eran amigos, sí, pero en el momento que decidieron aliarse para llevar a cabo su plan magistral, comenzaron a ver el uno en el otro virtudes que no sabían que existían, o que hasta ese momento habían estado pasando por alto

-Yo siempre la vi sólo como una hermana menor –alegó Ken

-Claro que no –negó Kazuki enfáticamente- Pero aún así, pon a Matsuki, a Shimano, a Furuta…a cualquiera de nosotros con Paola en esa misma situación. Te aseguro que no habría pasado lo mismo que pasó contigo

-¿Por qué?

-Porque el trato que siempre le dimos a Paola fue y será de una amiga/hermana, y el trato de ella a nosotros no es más que el trato de cualquier chica a su _aniki_ * –explicó Kazuki, pero Ken seguía sin entender- Tú siempre la trataste diferente que cualquiera de nosotros y ni tú te diste cuenta, y aparentemente la muy bruta tampoco –añadió con cruel sinceridad- El cuidado y cariño con el que tratas a Paola es el trato que le das a cualquier mujer a tu alrededor, aunque claro, con las consideraciones de una amiga. ¿Entiendes?

-No –contestó el portero cada vez más confundido

-Trataste a Paola como a una amiga, sí, pero sin olvidar que es una mujer. Nosotros nunca hicimos esa distinción –dijo Kazuki con una media sonrisa- Ni siquiera Kojiro la hizo –añadió, poniéndose de pie

-¿Ko…Kojiro? –se extrañó Ken, levantándose también

-Véme la cara –le pidió Kazuki, señalándose con un dedo- ¿Tengo cara de estúpido?

-No sé de qué…

-¿De qué hablo? ¿crees que no fui el primero en darse cuenta que Paola actuaba raro cuando aparecía el capitán? –dijo Kazuki en cierto tono ofendido- Pero obviamente no iba a decirle, porque si hay algo que ella odia, entre otras cosas, es que la pongas en evidencia, así que me callé. Entonces ustedes empezaron a actuar raro, y sea lo que sea que estarían haciendo, yo sabía que no iba a terminar bien. A Kazuki Sorimachi no pueden simplemente pasarlo por alto –se jactó orgulloso

-¿Entonces no estás molesto por lo que te dije? –se extrañó Ken

-¿Tendría que estarlo? Digamos que tú mismo te aplicaste un castigo, te servirá de escarmiento por esconderme cosas –se regodeó Kazuki, poniéndose a caminar- Vamos por algo de comer que ya me dio hambre

-Espera Sorimachi –lo detuvo Ken, suspirando apenado- Necesito que me ayudes

-¿Qué dices? No escuché –fingió el otro chico, poniendo la mano en la oreja

-¡Ayúdame! –exclamó el karate keeper, haciendo una reverencia

-Tampoco era necesario exagerar. Levántate que la gente nos está mirando –le dijo Kazuki cínicamente, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda para que se incorpore- Te ayudaré, pero me deberás esta –añadió en tono de advertencia

-Hai… -contestó Ken sonriendo

Mientras tanto, en la mesa donde estaba dispuesta la comida, Shimano no soltaba el tenedor que, desde hace ya varios minutos, había clavado en un trozo de rollo de pollo con tocino. Aunque no era el único que le había puesto el tenedor encima.

-Yo lo vi primero –dijo mirando ferozmente a su rival

-Lo habrás visto, pero verlo, lo vieron muchos más antes que tú. Yo clavé mi tenedor primero –devolvió con fiereza Matías, el otro jugador extranjero del equipo de básquetbol

-Es el último trozo y lo quiero yo –insistió Shimano

-Cómete todo lo que cargaste en tu plato para tragar y deja este rollo –reclamó Matías, echándole una ojeada al plato rebosante de comida que Shimano había estado preparando para sí mismo

-Suéltalo, _gaijin_ * español –gruñó Tadashi

-No lo suelto, japonés ignorante –contestó Matías molesto- Soy argentino, no español

-¡Y eso a mí qué me importa!

-¡Pues debería, porque geográficamente estamos muy lejos de España!

-Grrrr…

-Pues yo más grrrr…

Ambos siguieron mirándose fieramente sin ceder. Al final el duelo por el rollo se había tornado más en cosa de orgullo, porque incluso cuando uno de los meseros depositó otra bandeja de rollos de pollo con tocino junto a la otra, que esos dos no soltaban, ellos ni caso le hicieron.

Mientras Naoko y los demás se divertían en la fiesta de Sora, ya que ella no había sido invitada y había rechazado cordialmente unirse a la brillante idea de Kazuki y Shimano de colarse sin invitación, Paola se encontraba nuevamente echada en una de las graderías del coliseo de básquetbol. Un nivel más abajo, Darío estaba recostado igualmente. Si bien hace unos días podía parecer rara esa cuasi amistad, todo se debía a la continua inusual presencia de Paola en los entrenamientos de básquetbol (lugar donde nadie se imaginaría encontrarla ni ella se toparía con nadie conocido), por lo que días atrás Darío se había acercado curioso (y molesto) a indagar por qué insistía en estar ahí si estaba prohibido que haya mujeres en el lugar cuando ellos entrenaban. Paola le había respondido simplemente que era el mejor lugar para estar matando el tiempo mientras se le ocurría a qué otro lugar podía ir sin que la molestaran. Ante semejante respuesta, y sobre todo por su actitud desinteresada y distraída, Darío se había dado cuenta de que la intención de Paola no era ir a coquetear o tratar de atraer la atención de ninguno de los jugadores, así que no dijo nada más al respecto. Más bien algunas veces la saludaba con la mano con un gesto despreocupado, al que ella respondía de la misma forma.

En esa ocasión, ambos habían coincidido por casualidad. Darío había llegado cuando Paola ya estaba tumbada boca arriba, así que decidió unírsele y ambos miraban distraídamente el techo. De repente se les ocurrió algo como un juego, así que mientras una decía algo, el otro la secundaba.

-Kuso –dijo Paola

- _Mi****_ -respondió Darío en español

-Kusu o taberu na!

- _Come mi****!_

-Chikushoume

- _Hijo de p***_

-Baka yarou

- _Imbécil_

-Qué útil es toda esta información. Espero acordarme de todo para cuando vaya a un partido –comentó la chica seriamente

-¿Realmente podrás hacerlo? –inquirió el muchacho

-¡Claro! Cuando me propongo algo me esfuerzo más de lo esperado –agregó orgullosamente- Arrasaré con estas nuevas palabritas en mi vocabulario

-Ya veremos si te acuerdas –dijo el extranjero no del todo convencido

-Verás que sí –aseguró Paola- Insultar en español me ayudará mucho. Mira que varias veces me metí en problemas por maldecir en los partidos

-Ah sí, la última vez te expulsaron por eso ¿verdad?

-Je, sí, ¿pero tú cómo sabes eso? –inquirió Paola, con cierta vergüenza

-Estaba en ese partido –respondió Darío con simpleza- Y sí, era penal

-¿Verdad? Si ya decía yo –dijo Paola, sentándose como impulsada por un resorte- Tú sí sabes… -lo halagó

-Bueno, ya me voy –dijo Darío, incorporándose, sin prestarle importancia al halago- Oye, antes dime una cosa, ¿qué se hace en un goukon***?

-¿Vas a ir a un goukon, _gaijin_? –se burló Paola

-¿ _Gaijin_? –repitió Darío, elevando una ceja, aproximando su cara a la de Paola para verle los ojos más de cerca- ¿Y me lo dices tú… _gaijin_?

-Yo no soy _gaijin_ –protestó Paola- Esto de los ojos es un problema genético

-Como sea. El caso es que los demás jugadores del equipo me dijeron que tenía que acompañarlos, a ver si así atraían a más chicas –contó el muchacho

-Si tontos no son, eres un buen anzuelo –aseguró ella

-¿Entonces irías conmigo? –preguntó Darío sin inmutarse

-¿Y…yo? Yo por qué –dijo Paola incómoda- Nunca fui a uno de ésos, no me gusta la idea. Además no se supone que lleves a nadie si te invitaron a ti

-No quiero ir para aburrirme o no tener idea de qué diablos hacer –le dijo el muchacho seriamente- Además te enseñé a insultar en español, a cambio debes ir conmigo

-No pensé que me lo cobrarías –se indignó ella- Creí que era un simple intercambio cultural

-Nos vemos el martes a las 5 en la puerta principal. Adiós –dijo sin más Darío, marchándose

-Oye…¡espera! –trató de alegar Paola en vano- Ay Dios, ni que estuviera de ánimo para ir a esas ridiculeces –murmuró resignada, marchándose luego

Cuando Paola volvía de cenar se topó con Naoko, que andaba de lo más contenta abrazada de su novio.

-Ustedes nunca cambiarán –bufó Paola resignada- ¿Cómo les fue? ¿se divirtieron?

-Todo estuvo buenísimo, lástima que Imai tiene que estudiar, por eso volvimos más temprano –se quejó Naoko

-Kazuki y Shimano estaban ahí, debiste ir –dijo el muchacho, ignorando el reclamo de su novia, ya que se lo había estado repitiendo una y otra vez todo el camino de regreso

-No puedo ir a donde no me invitan –respondió Paola como si fuera de lo más obvio

-Pues debiste ir, hasta Ken estaba ahí –contó Naoko encogiéndose de hombros

-¿Ken? –se extrañó Paola

-¿No sabías que Sora lo invitó? Ella estuvo hablando de eso toda la semana –le contó Imai- Según ella Ken le prometió que iría, y con eso de que no le gustan las fiestas, pues digamos que todos tenían sus dudas, pero fue

-Vaya, qué bueno –murmuró Paola nada entusiasmada

-Yo creo que a Okami le gusta Ken, y como él estaba de lo más encantado con ella del brazo, más que seguro que ella a él sí –aseguró Imai, recibiendo por esto un codazo de su novia- ¡Ouch! Y eso por qué fue

-Por bocazas –lo regañó Naoko por lo bajo- ¿Ya te vas a dormir? –se dirigió a Paola con una falsa sonrisa

-Sí, mañana los veo. Que duerman bien –dijo Paola, marchándose

-Tú también –dijo Naoko sonriendo, para luego dirigirle una mirada asesina a su novio

-Qué, yo qué hice –se quejó Imai

-Hombres, todos iguales –refunfuñó Naoko, dirigiéndose al comedor

* * *

N.d.a.: *Aniki es otro término que usan en Japón para referirse a un hermano mayor, similar al onii-san.

**Gaijin es un término que usan los japoneses para referirse a los extranjeros que viven en Japón, algunas veces considerado como un término ofensivo.

***Goukon, aunque la mayoría ya debe saber lo que es, es como una cita a ciegas en grupo.

Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	13. Paso 10: Hazle saber que te gusta

**Capítulo 13**

 **Paso 10: Hazle saber que te gusta sin decírselo**

Al llegar a su habitación Paola se arrojó sobre su cama bastante desganada, pensando que al final las cosas con Sora le habían resultado bien a Ken.

-Después de todo no eres tan inútil –dijo, mirando la revista que había sacado de su cajón de noche- A él sí lo ayudaste –agregó, con una amarga sonrisa- _"En este punto él será el que esté intentando conquistarte a ti…"_ –leyó- Pfff, sí claro –suspiró, guardando nuevamente la revista

Al día siguiente el comedor estaba más vacío de lo usual, y eso que ya era hora de almuerzo. Paola había entrado al comedor cuando vio a Ken sentado, comiendo solo. Se le ocurrió una idea y dio media vuelta, para regresar minutos después.

-Toma –le dijo simplemente, extendiéndole su manual- Veo que a ti te resultó bastante útil. Espero de todo corazón que las cosas con ella salgan como esperas –añadió, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza y saliendo a toda carrera, sin darle a Ken la oportunidad de decirle algo

-E…espera –trató de decir él, pero Paola ya había salido

Bastante decepcionado, ya que era la primera vez en días que ella le hablaba, miró la revista y esbozó una sonrisa cansina.

-Eso qué es –preguntó Kazuki, sorprendiéndolo

-Nada, nada –contestó Ken apenado, tratando de esconder la revista

-¡Trae pa' acá! –dijo el otro chico, quitándosela- _¿Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible?_ –Kazuki leyó incrédulo- ¿Qué demonios haces con esto? –le preguntó asombrado, como si se tratara de una revista gore-porno

-Paola me la acaba de dar –contó Ken, sonrojado

-Espera –dijo Kazuki, tratando de mantener la compostura- ¿No me digas que tú y Paola estuvieron usando esto para…? Imposible, no puede ser…

-Guárdala antes que alguien más la vea –lo regañó Ken, totalmente avergonzado. El color de su cara había respondido por él

-Ay Dios… ¡ay Dios! –exclamó Kazuki dramáticamente, echándose luego a reír- Manual para…jajajajajajajajajaja

-No sé si es peor que lo sepas o que lo ignores –refunfuñó Ken sintiéndose ofendido

-Es que…jajajajajajajajaja

-En serio, ¡guárdala! –insistió Ken

-Sólo Paola pudo haberte convencido de, siquiera, considerar leer esta revista, jajajajajaja

-No podíamos preguntarle a nadie más –se defendió Ken

-Pero es que… ¡esto es demasiado! Jajajajaja

-Mejor dámela –reclamó el otro chico, quitándosela y guardándosela dentro de la camiseta

-Y si ella te dio esto, ¿dónde está que no la veo? –preguntó Kazuki, tratando de cortar la risa

-Me la dio y se fue –respondió Ken con cierta desilusión

-¿Sigue sin hablarte?

-Sí

-¿Y tú intentaste decirle algo?

-No pude, no me dio tiempo –alegó Ken- Me entregó la revista y se fue corriendo

-Ya veo –dijo Kazuki tranquilamente- Pues para empezar vas a tener que romper el hielo con Paola lo antes posible, y ya que no está aquí, y como sospecho que andará metida en su dormitorio como ratón en su agujero, deberás hacerlo en la cena

-¿Así nada más?

-Pero claro. Trata, de a poco, de volver a entablar conversación con ella, de la misma forma en la que lo hacían antes de…su manual –añadió, tratando de no reírse

-Deja de reírte –lo regañó Ken

-Lo siento, es más fuerte que yo

-Ojalá pueda hacerlo –admitió Ken suspirando

-Claro que lo harás, yo te ayudaré –le dijo Kazuki optimista- No puedes tener mejor ayuda que el mejor amigo de la mentada –agregó orgullosamente, poniéndose a comer, mientras Ken lo veía no del todo convencido

 _Sora Okami, 18 años, 1,70 metros de estatura, esbelta, piel blanca y tersa, ojos grises (aunque sinceramente creo que usa lentes de contacto, pero bueno); más bonita que el promedio, popular en el Instituto (aunque básicamente la mayor parte de las mujeres de aquí la odian, tal vez porque la envidian, a mí me da igual)._

 _Kojiro Hyuga, 18 años, 1,80 metros de estatura, moreno, atlético, ojos hermosos…ehm…digo cafés, atractivo, bastante masculino, de carácter fuerte, capitán del equipo de fútbol del Instituto y por ende popular entre hombres y mujeres._

 _Sora y Kojiro…ambos nos demostrarían a Ken y a mí lo difícil que es enamorarse en el Instituto, o más bien lo fácil que es enamorarse en el Instituto. Lo difícil es aceptar, enfrentar, confesar y seguir adelante con esos sentimientos; más si es un amor unilateral, un amor no correspondido…_

-¡No, qué cursi, no puedo poner algo así! –se quejó Paola desesperada, borrando todo eso del documento que había estado escribiendo en su computadora- Mal momento para querer comenzar a escribir un diario –se lamentó- Y lo peor es que tampoco puedo contarle a nadie…

Una melodía la sobresaltó. Alguien la llamaba a su celular.

-¿Aló? –contestó extrañada, Kazuki no solía llamarla cuando ambos estaban en el Instituto, usualmente se colaba a su dormitorio si quería hablar con ella

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó él tranquilamente

-Aquí, terminando unos deberes –mintió ella, cerrando su laptop- ¿Por qué?

-No sabes la de cosas graciosas que le pasaron a Shimano ayer –dijo Kazuki- ¡Tengo que contarte!

-¿Estás bien, amiguita chismosa? –dijo Paola en tono burlón- ¿Cuál es la urgencia de contarme?

-Que no te he visto muy animada últimamente, así que seguro que te reirás con esto

-Okay –aceptó Paola no muy convencida- ¿Vas a venir?

-No, te lo contaré durante la cena. Así que a las 7 nos vemos en el comedor

-Pero es que yo… -iba a alegar Paola, imaginando que Ken podía estar ahí a esa hora

-Nada de excusas, si no vienes me ofenderé y dejaré de hablarte –advirtió su mejor amigo- Chaín… -agregó cantarín, colgando

-¿ _Chaín_? –repitió Paola extrañada, mirando su teléfono- Su orientación sexual me está comenzando a preocupar –añadió divertida

Incómoda, pero considerando que las advertencias de Kazuki no solían ser meras amenazas, estuvo en el comedor unos minutos antes de las 7. Antes de entrar, echó un vistazo desde la puerta. Aparentemente nadie estaba en la mesa que ella y sus amigos solían compartir, así que suspiró aliviada. De repente sintió una mano sobre el hombro, que le hizo helar hasta el alma.

-Estás muy sospechosa –le dijo Kojiro por lo bajo- ¿Estás planeando hacer algo malo?

-¡Capitán, me asustaste! –se quejó ella tratando de recuperarse del susto

-No seas exagerada –devolvió él, bastante divertido por su reacción- ¿Estás verificando que no esté Ken? –agregó curioso

-Yo…no sé por qué lo dices, eso no tiene sentido –balbuceó Paola indignada, viéndose descubierta- Simplemente me asomé para sentir el aroma de la comida, si no me gusta me voy –inventó, olfateando sonoramente

-Claro, seguro –dijo Kojiro sin creerle ni media palabra- ¿Vas a entrar o no?

-Sí –contestó ella refunfuñando avergonzada

-Me alegra que podamos seguir hablando como solíamos hacerlo –le dijo Kojiro sinceramente, mientras se ponían en la fila para que les sirvan su cena

-Te lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, yo no tengo por qué estar enfadada, y mucho menos contigo –explicó Paola, sonrojándose- Me equivoqué y es lo que me merezco… -añadió arrepentida

-¿Te equivocaste? –inquirió el chico bastante curioso- Porque en realidad querías confesarte a otro y no a mí, ¿verdad?

-No, no, yo no quise decir eso –trató de aclarar Paola, porque de algún modo sentía que le estaba faltando el respeto a su amigo- Quiero decir que me equivoqué porque no era la manera correcta de decírtelo…

-Bueno, el caso es que me alegra que todo pueda volver a ser como era antes –dijo Kojiro, no queriendo indagar más en el tema para no avergonzar más a la chica

-Sí, sí capitán –aseguró ella sonriendo

-¿Sabes que le conté a mi madre lo que pasó? –dijo Kojiro casualmente cuando ambos se sentaron a comer

-¡¿Qué?! –se alarmó Paola, poniéndose completamente roja

-Cálmate, no lo hice con mala intención, se lo conté porque supuse que a ella le gustaría saberlo, ya que te conoce –se defendió el chico

-Qué vergüenza –murmuró Paola apenada, imaginando a la señora Hyuga riéndose por la fallida confesión a su hijo, y diciendo algo como _"¿ésa quería que te fijes en ella? Qué ilusa, jojojo"_ , pero luego ella misma se quitó la imagen de su mente ya que sabía que la buena mujer jamás reaccionaría así

-Me regañó –admitió Kojiro apenado

-¿Qué? –se extrañó la chica

-Al parecer ella y mis hermanos te tienen mucho cariño –contó él, mirando su plato- Me regañó por no aceptarte –agregó sonrojado

-Tu madre me agrada, siempre lo he dicho –dijo Paola orgullosa, pensando que cuando pudiera le mandaría un gran cesto de frutas a la madre de Kojiro

-Luego le dije que al parecer todo había sido una confusión tuya, y se veía decepcionada

-¿Le dijiste que te confundí? –se indignó Paola- Aish, ahora tu madre creerá que soy una cualquiera –agregó dramáticamente

-Etoo…no exageres, jajaja –dijo Kojiro divertido por la exageración- Mi madre jamás pensaría eso de ti

-Escúchame, jamás, JAMÁS, vuelvas a mencionar esto con tu madre –le advirtió Paola, más en tono de amenaza- ¡Qué vergüenza!

-Mejor come o se enfriará –le dijo él, evitando proseguir con el tema, después de todo no había sido nada agradable contarle a su mamá casualmente del asunto y recibir la regañada que recibió

-Qué estás haciendo –escuchó decir a Kazuki en tono de regaño, quien al ver a Paola sentada con Kojiro se fue raudamente a darle encuentro

-Cenando, ¿por? –se extrañó Paola, mirando a su amigo

-Aish, ¿no te dije que a las 7 en el comedor? –le siguió reclamando

-¿Y no son las 7 y estoy aquí en el comedor? –respondió Paola impaciente

-¿Acaso te dije que te pusieras a comer? ¡sólo te dije a las 7 en el comedor!

-¿Y entonces para qué vendría al comedor? ¿para un masaje? –dijo la chica en tono de sarcasmo

-No puedo creer que seas tan cateta –se exasperó Kazuki, con las manos en el rostro- Ya vengo –agregó de mala gana, dirigiéndose a la salida

-Y ahora a éste qué le pasa –bufó Paola, molesta por el insulto, mientras Kojiro los veía divertido sin dejar de comer

Minutos después Kazuki volvió a la mesa acompañado de Ken, que se veía bastante incómodo.

-Bueno, ya estamos aquí, así que ¡comamos! –dijo Kazuki con autoridad, sentándose junto a Paola, no sin antes obligar a Ken con la mirada a sentarse frente a ella, haciendo que empuje disimuladamente a Kojiro

-Siéntate a este otro lado, ¿no? –le dijo Kojiro, bastante extrañado

-¿No te puedes recorrer? –regañó Kazuki a Kojiro, lo que asombró a Paola y al mismo Kojiro

De mala gana, Kojiro se movió, de modo que Ken terminó sentado frente a Paola, queriendo que la tierra se lo trague, arrepintiéndose de haberle pedido ayuda a Kazuki.

-La fiesta de ayer estuvo buenísima, ¿verdad? –comenzó a decir Kazuki dizque muy casualmente, mirando a Ken

-Je, sí –respondió Ken avergonzado

-Sora realmente se lució –siguió Kazuki cínicamente- Y qué bien se veía ella. Realmente tienes buen gusto, ¿eh? –añadió sonriendo, mientras su amiga lo veía de reojo con cara de pocos amigos, masticando su arroz lentamente

-Supongo –musitó Ken sin atreverse a levantar la mirada

-¿No se supone que me ibas a contar no sé qué tanta cosa graciosa que hizo Shimano? –se quejó Paola, harta de los halagos hacia Sora- O me hiciste venir para escuchar las grandiosidades de Okami –agregó ácidamente

-Tú tranquila, que ya te cuento –trató de calmarla Kazuki, con todo el descaro que su cuerpo podía contener- Ah mira, ahí está Shimano

Efectivamente, Shimano y Matsuki entraron en el comedor y se pusieron en la fila para recibir su cena. Cuando iban de camino a la mesa donde estaban los demás, Shimano lanzó una mirada asesina hacia otra mesa que estaba detrás de la de ellos.

-Lo tengo bien fichadito –dijo Shimano, sentándose junto a Kojiro, sin quitar la mirada de recelo de su objetivo

-A quién fichaste –le preguntó Matsuki

-Al gaijin ése que juega en el equipo de básquetbol –respondió Shimano de mala gana- El desgraciado no se la va a acabar, le voy a hacer la vida de cuadritos

-¿Cuál gaijin? ¿y qué te hizo? –preguntó Paola, que intentaba no mirar al frente

-El Matías ése, resultó ser un gandallín –dijo su amigo molesto, entrecerrando más los ojos

-Estuvieron más de media hora con el tenedor sobre el mismo rollo de pollo –se burló Kazuki

-¿Y eso era lo gracioso? –inquirió la chica entre dientes, bastante molesta

-Espera que te contemos lo que pasó después –le dijo Kazuki- ¿Verdad Ken? Él te lo contará –agregó sin más, y todos, menos Paola ni Shimano, voltearon a verlo

-Eh…pues sí, estuvieron más de media hora así –trató de contar Ken, pero sentía que la cara le empezaba a arder al pensar que tendría que mirar a la chica

-Uy, qué osado –se indignó Shimano, interrumpiendo el intento de Ken de contar la supuesta graciosa historia

-El martes, a las 5, en la puerta principal –dijo Darío simplemente, que se había acercado seguido de Matías, que también fulminaba con la mirada a Shimano

-Ya lo sé –respondió Paola entre dientes, deseando hacerse invisible o teletransportarse a su dormitorio

-Y no vayas con el uniforme, se vería muy feo –agregó el extranjero, ignorando a los demás que estaban con Paola- Ah, y no se te ocurra dejarme plantado, porque te iré a buscar a donde sea que te hayas metido –amenazó, inclinándose hasta el nivel del rostro de Paola que se sentía más y más avergonzada- ¿Entendiste?

-¡Hai, Hitler! –respondió ella, cuadrándose como militar

Sin decir más, Darío se fue. Matías lo siguió, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada de odio a Shimano, que le devolvió "cortesías".

-Pfff, gandallín y osado –bufó Shimano, indignado- Mira que acercarse a nuestra sacrosanta mesa…

-¿Desde cuándo hablas con él? –le preguntó Matsuki a Paola, bastante curioso- ¿Y qué tienes que hacer con él el martes?

-Iré a un goukon –contestó Paola de mala gana, logrando que todos sus amigos, incluido Kojiro, casi escupan lo que tenían en la boca

-¿Que irás dónde? –preguntó Kazuki asombrado- ¿Con ése gaijin?

-Sí –dijo ella escuetamente, mientras Ken había olvidado su vergüenza y la miraba incrédulo

-Bueno, pero ¿tú estás loca o qué? –la regañó su mejor amigo- ¿Desde cuándo vas a esas cosas?

-¿Y por qué no puedo? –devolvió Paola molesta- Ustedes van de lo más contentos a fiestas en casa de Okami y hablan felices de tipas como ella, ¿por qué yo no puedo ir a un goukon con otras personas? –le reclamó

-Ni siquiera lo conoces –dijo Ken con cierta decepción- ¿Cómo puedes ir con él a un goukon?

-¿Y quién dice que no lo conozco? –se defendió Paola, mirándolo desafiante- No todos somos como tú que logramos salir con la persona que nos gusta, así que ¿por qué no intentar conocer a alguien más?

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo salgo con la persona que me gusta? –devolvió Ken, mientras Kazuki los miraba con cara de "no se supone que esto tenía que terminar así"

-Pues si no sales, pronto lo harás, ¿no? –siguió Paola- Si hasta ya te toma del brazo –agregó molesta, poniéndose de pie bruscamente

-¿Y a ti quién te dijo eso? –le reclamó Ken, parándose también

-Eso es lo de menos, y si ni negarlo puedes es que es cierto –siguió ella acusadoramente- Pero ése no es mi asunto. Por cierto, felicidades –dijo con sarcasmo, marchándose

-¿Estabas del brazo con Sora? ¿dónde estaba que me lo perdí? –preguntó Shimano curioso, y Kojiro le hizo una seña para que se calle

-¿Alguien puede explicarme qué pasa? –pidió Matsuki confundido

-Nada, que Paola se irá a un goukon con un perfecto desconocido y no lo había contado a nadie –contestó Ken enojado, marchándose también

-¿Es en serio lo del goukon? –inquirió Matsuki sin terminar de entender- ¿Y por qué los dos están tan enojados?

-Ya floreció y no saben cómo lidiar con eso –dijo Furuta misteriosamente, nadie se enteró en qué momento había llegado, pero apareció junto a Matsuki

-Demonios, esto va a ser más difícil de lo que parecía -se lamentó Kazuki, mientras Shimano y Matsuki lo veían con cara de interrogante, y Kojiro y Furuta fingían demencia

-Creo que Paola ya encontró a quien estaba buscando –pensó Kojiro divertido, esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Y tú por qué sonríes, capitán? ¿me cuentas el chiste? –pidió Shimano picado por la curiosidad

- _Gochisosama*_ –respondió Kojiro, ignorando al pobre chico, parándose y marchándose

* * *

N.d.a.: *Gochisosama es un término utilizado al terminar de comer.

Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Paso 11: Llévalo a un sitio mágico

**Capítulo 14**

 **Paso 11: Llévalo a un sitio mágico**

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Paola estaba nuevamente en el coliseo de básquetbol, tumbada boca arriba mirando el techo, refunfuñando sobre quién sabe qué cosas.

-Llegaste temprano –escuchó decir a Darío

-¿No que no iban a entrenar? –le preguntó ella

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No sé, como ayer me fuiste a recalcar lo del goukon en frente de mis amigos, supuse que lo dijiste porque no íbamos a vernos

-Supusiste mal –dijo él tranquilamente, haciendo rebotar rítmicamente un balón- Por qué, ¿no lo sabían? –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Aish, ni me recuerdes –gruñó Paola- No quiero pensar que lo hiciste a propósito

-Claro que no –negó él descaradamente- Por cierto, mañana no habrá entrenamiento, así que por eso aprovecharemos de ir al goukon

-Ya lo sé –bufó Paola, nada convencida aún por la idea de ir a semejante evento

El entrenamiento de básquetbol empezó. Paola seguía de lo más distraída, cuando notó que alguien se sentó junto a ella, de modo que tuvo que extender la cabeza lo más que pudo ante la flojera de cambiar de posición. Sin embargo, se sentó de un brinco cuando lo reconoció.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió alarmada

-El entrenador hará trabajo diferenciado con los demás y nos dijo que los porteros podíamos no entrenar por hoy –respondió Ken tranquilamente, cruzándose de brazos mientras se ponía a observar el entrenamiento del equipo de básquetbol- Así que a esto vienes –agregó con fastidio mal disimulado

-Y a ti qué te importa –gruñó ella, haciendo un puchero

-No parecen muy buenos –comentó Ken con malicia, viendo que mientras hacían el calentamiento uno de los jugadores, que no era Darío, falló al meter un tiro de 3 puntos (uno solo, los demás habían encestado)

-¿Se puede saber a qué viniste? –le preguntó Paola con el ceño fruncido

-A ver con qué clase de gente irás a ese goukon –sonrió él falsamente

-Por qué, ¿no tienes nada que hacer con Sora? Deberías ir a tomar un cafecito con ella –le dijo ella ácidamente, esbozando una falsa sonrisa

-No, prefiero estar aquí –dijo Ken, sin dejar la sonrisa sarcástica

-Acepta que viniste a fastidiarme –lo desafió la chica

-¿Fastidiarte? ¿yo? Para nada, si más bien vine a tratar de hacer las paces contigo viniéndote a hacer compañía mientras ves a tu "amiguito" gaijin –dijo Ken en un tono tan burlón que irritó más a su amiga

Paola trató de alegar, pero no se le ocurría nada demasiado hiriente como para responder, así que se mordió el labio inferior bastante molesta y prefirió irse que seguir peleando. No había llegado al final de las gradas que iban hacia la salida, cuando intentó decir algo, pero su pie resbaló, perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo gradas abajo. Asustado, Ken corrió a donde estaba Paola, tratando de incorporarse después del porrazo.

-¿Estás bien? ¿dónde te lastimaste? –le preguntó preocupado el portero, hincándose junto a ella

-Mis rodillas… -se lamentó Paola, adolorida- Y mi codito

-¿Hoy viniste ebria o qué? –preguntó Darío, que había visto la aparatosa caída y se acercó casi que por inercia más que por verdadera preocupación

-¡Cállate! –lo regañó Paola, mientras Ken la ayudaba a levantarse- ¡Ouch! Mis rodillas están sangrando

-Te llevaré a la enfermería –dijo Ken preocupado, rodeándola con un brazo por la cintura para ayudarla a caminar

-Mañana tendrás que ir con pantalón, con falda se verían horribles tus rodillas así de raspadas –comentó Darío despreocupadamente

-Cómo puedes ser tan insensible –le reclamó Ken mirándolo molesto- Pudo haberse lastimado seriamente

-Pero no fue así, ¿no? Tampoco es que se haya rodado todas las gradas, además sigue consciente –contestó el otro chico, imperturbable, volviendo a donde estaban los demás mirando curiosos

-Ya déjalo, vámonos de una vez –le pidió Paola, con gesto de dolor

Cuando llegaron a la enfermería, Ken ayudó a Paola a subir a la camilla con mucho cuidado.

-Gracias –murmuró Paola avergonzada por la caída- Gracias por ayudarme…como siempre –esto último lo dijo muy entre dientes

-Estaré aquí afuera esperándote –le dijo él con cariño, mientras la enfermera se acercaba con un equipo de curación

Al finalizar con su tarea, la enfermera les dijo que tenían que esperar a que el médico la viera, para descartar alguna lesión mayor. Sin embargo, Paola le dijo que si sentía mayores molestias volvería a la enfermería o iría a un hospital. Ambos agradecieron y Ken ayudó a la chica a volver a su dormitorio. Al entrar, la encargada de los dormitorios de mujeres se preocupó al ver a Paola llegando caminando apenas, así que admitió que Ken acompañase a Paola hasta su habitación con la condición de que la dejase allí y volviera lo más rápido posible.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Ken ayudó a Paola a echarse sobre su cama, acomodándole cuidadosamente las almohadas.

-¿Estás segura de que vas a estar bien aquí sola? Puedo llamar a Naoko para que venga –le dijo él, visiblemente preocupado

-No te preocupes, estaré bien –respondió ella sonriendo- Con el analgésico que me inyectó la enfermera ya me siento mejor. Con descanso y los analgésicos que me dieron para tomar, de seguro mañana ya estaré menos renga

-Deja que te ayude a poner esto –dijo Ken, sacando de su bolsillo un par de parches fríos y colocándoselos sobre las rodillas hinchadas

-Gracias –le dijo Paola, mirándolo con cariño

-No tienes nada que agradecer –contestó él, algo avergonzado, terminando de colocar el segundo parche- Si hubieras estado con pantalón tal vez no te raspabas tanto las rodillas –agregó en tono de regaño- Si vas a ver esos entrenamientos deberías ir con otra ropa, no con el uniforme

-No me voy a estar cambiando la ropa sólo para ir a perder mi tiempo –alegó Paola- Pero espera, ¿tú viste cuando me caí? –preguntó algo asustada

-Sí, ¿por?

-La falda no se me levantó ni se me vio nada, ¿verdad? –quiso saber ella con ojos de súplica

-Eh…más tarde te llamo para saber cómo estás, ya tengo que irme –respondió Ken sin atreverse a mentir, sonrojándose al recordar la caída de Paola, en la que, al rodar escaleras abajo, inevitablemente su falda dejó expuesto todo lo que cubría

Paola se tapó la cara con la almohada, la cual ya estaba completamente roja, incapaz de mirar a Ken con la vergüenza que cargaba en ese momento.

Durante la cena, al ver que Paola no llegaba, Ken les contó a los demás lo que había pasado con Paola. La mayoría lucían preocupados y dispuestos a mandarle mensajes de ánimo o llamarla para saber cómo estaba, algunos otros (bastante malos amigos, por cierto) rieron imaginando la caída de la pobre chica, y otros como Kojiro y Furuta negaban con la cabeza pensando en las barbaridades que le pasaban a la Wakabayashi. Lo que no esperaba Ken, aunque ya se estaba acostumbrando a recibir reacciones y respuestas inesperadas de su parte, era que Kazuki se echó a reír tan fuerte que le dolía el abdomen.

-¿En serio no puedes hacer nada mejor que reírte? –le reclamó Ken, mirándolo con desaprobación

-Podía haberse matado –añadió Takeshi preocupado

-Jajajajajajaja, imposible, Paola está hecha de roble, es más, de todo un bosque, jajajaja –alegó Kazuki sin dejar la risa, haciendo mención del significado del apellido de su amiga (Wakabayashi = bosque joven)- ¡Pero espera! –se calló de repente, como si una gran idea se le hubiera ocurrido de repente- ¿Tú la ayudaste, verdad?

-Sí, ¿no lo dije ya? –dijo Ken de mala gana

-Eso, ¿por qué estabas tú ahí? –preguntó Koike curioso

-Luego le preguntan, ven conmigo –interrumpió Kazuki, jalando a Ken por un brazo y llevándoselo fuera del comedor hasta cerca del monumento del fundador del Instituto, es decir, un lugar por donde no encontrarían a nadie merodeando

-¿Para qué me trajiste? –gruñó Ken

-¿No lo ves? ¡nos lo puso en bandeja de plata! –se emocionó Kazuki

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-El porrazo, el porrazo nos puso a Paola en bandeja de plata –explicó el otro chico

-¿Te estás burlando? –preguntó Ken bastante escéptico

-No, piénsalo. Ayudaste a Paola, sea por lo que sea que estabas ahí con ella, no pienso preguntar –añadió con tranquilidad- ¡Entonces ella te debe una!

-¿Qué? Claro que no, Paola no me debe nada –se quejó Ken, dispuesto a irse

-Sólo si Paola cree que te debe una aceptará hacer lo que estoy planeando –dijo Kazuki, sonriendo maliciosamente

-¿Paola sí es tu mejor amiga, no? –inquirió Ken desconfiado- Pregunto sólo para confirmar –agregó sarcástico

-Si no quieres mi ayuda es problema tuyo –Kazuki fingió ofenderse- Pero lo que estoy pensando puede conseguir que sus malos entendidos acaben de una vez y que puedas decirle a Paola que quien realmente te gusta es ella

Ken lo miró y se quedó pensativo por unos segundos.

-¿Qué hay que hacer? –preguntó no del todo convencido

-Tú déjamelo a mí –respondió Kazuki divertido

Al día siguiente, mientras esperaban al profesor que daría la última clase, Kazuki no dejaba de mirar analíticamente a Paola.

-Qué tanto me miras, te gusto o qué –se burló ella, acomodando su cuaderno sobre su mesa

-No eres mi tipo –devolvió Kazuki en tono bromista, haciéndose el interesante

-Ya en serio, qué te pasa que no dejas de mirarme

-No te lo puedo decir ahorita –añadió misterioso en voz baja, pidiéndole que se acerque más con un gesto de la mano- Le diré al profesor que tengo dolor de estómago y necesito ir al baño, tú invéntale que tienes que ir a que te inyecten algo a la enfermería, y nos vemos en el baño del tercer piso

-¿Y eso para qué?

-Te lo cuento luego

Dicho y hecho, ni bien había comenzado la clase cuando Kazuki pidió dramáticamente ir al baño y salió. Para que no se viera tan sospechoso, luego de unos minutos Paola pidió al profesor ir a la enfermería para una inyección, mostrándole las gasas sobre sus rodillas. Ambos coincidieron en el lugar pactado.

-¿Me puedes explicar qué hago aquí? –preguntó Paola, cerrando la puerta con seguro

-Tenemos que ayudar a Ken –dijo Kazuki seriamente, sin mayor preámbulo

-¿En qué? –preguntó su amiga desconcertada

-Habló conmigo y ya me dijo que Okami le gusta, aunque eso era evidente –explicó el chico con inocencia fingida

-¿Te lo dijo? –se extrañó Paola, y ciertamente algo dolida de ya no ser la única que sabía de ése secreto

-Sí, y realmente quiero que se lo pueda confesar –continuó Kazuki, mintiéndole con total descaro- Pero solo no puedo ayudarlo mucho, así que pensé en ti, después de todo eres mujer

-¿Ayudarlo tú? Por qué, ¿por metiche? O es que te gusta hacer de cupido una vez al año –insistió Paola bastante extrañada- Y en todo caso, ¿por qué tendría que ayudar yo? –añadió indignada

-Como ayer él salvó tu vida…

-Espera, espera, tampoco exageres

-Bueno, pero te ayudó, ¿no?

-Sí, pero tanto como salvarme la vida, pues no

-Pero aun así tú le debes un favor –le dijo Kazuki, señalándola acusadoramente- Así que no puedes decir que no

-Mira Kazuki… -trató de alegar ella

-Tenemos que ayudarle a armar una cita con Okami –soltó Kazuki interrumpiéndola y dejándola estupefacta con semejante idea

-¿Q…qué? –balbuceó Paola

-Lo que oíste, tú y yo ayudaremos a Ken a organizar una cita con Okami

-¿Yo por qué? –reclamó Paola molesta- ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con la caída de ayer?

-Repito, porque te ayudó y por ende le debes un favor. Además, sé cómo eres y no te gusta deberle favores a nadie –dijo Kazuki tan sutilmente cínico, que Paola se puso a analizarlo seriamente- Y menos a Ken, que es nuestro gran amigo –agregó con dramatismo

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? –inquirió ella cabizbaja, después de pensarlo por varios segundos, mientras su amigo se alegraba para sus adentros

-Luego del entrenamiento te esperaremos en las graderías de la piscina y allí los tres coordinaremos la cita más conmovedora y romántica que se haya visto antes –exageró Kazuki

-Okay –contestó Paola lacónicamente, abriendo la puerta

-No te vayas a caer en el camino de regreso al salón –añadió su amigo en tono burlón

-Espera, hoy tengo que ir con Darío al goukon –dijo Paola, ignorando el comentario

-Ah cierto, eso –contestó Kazuki de mala gana- Déjame eso a mí, ya veré qué hacer para que no te esté fastidiando cuando no aparezcas. Tú ve pensando en cómo planear la cita, eso es más importante ahora

-Está bien –dijo ella, marchándose molesta

-Inocente palomita… –dijo Kazuki soltando un suspiro, saliendo unos minutos después de que Paola se fuera

Mientras trotaban alrededor de la cancha, durante el entrenamiento de esa tarde, Kazuki trataba de convencer a Shimano de que fuera con los del equipo de básquetbol en lugar de Paola.

-No puedo hacer eso, no puedo reemplazar a una mujer –dijo Shimano por lo bajo, mientras no dejaban de trotar

-Y eso qué, tú no irás a buscar pareja, irás por los beneficios –respondió Kazuki en el mismo tono, después de todo nadie más debía enterarse de su plan

-¿Cuáles beneficios? –quiso saber Shimano, después de todo Kazuki sabía cómo picar su curiosidad, y el muchacho era bastante curioso

-No estoy yo para decirlo ni tú para saberlo –explicó misteriosamente- Pero Paola me dijo que los de básquetbol estaban planeando tener muchísima comida para impresionar a las chicas con las que se verán. Y eso no es todo, al parecer esas chicas son las más lindas del Instituto Namekuji

-¿No me estás mintiendo? -indagó el otro chico, algo desconfiado

-¡Claro que no! No te mandaría a suplir a Paola si en verdad no sacaras más beneficios tú que ella –trató de convencerlo Kazuki- Además piénsalo, si Paola va quién sabe qué le puede pasar. Esos de básquetbol tienen cara de pervertidos, sobre todo el tal Darío

-Es cierto… -analizó el otro chico

-Quiero evitarle a Paola una mala experiencia, por algo somos sus onii-chan y nuestro deber es cuidarla

-Tienes razón –lo apoyó Shimano- Pero espera, ¿en el equipo de básquetbol no está el tal Matías? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, mientras se ponían a hacer estiramientos

-Sí, y creo que irá, no te voy a mentir –añadió cínicamente- Pero piénsalo, comida gratis, chicas lindas… ¡Ve y demuéstrale quién puede ligar más pollitas! –lo animó sonriendo

-¿Pollitas?

-Chicas, chicas, me refería a las chicas

-Ah bueno, pues sí, tienes razón

-¿Entonces irás?

-Cuenta conmigo, ¡y tú también cuenta conmigo Paola! –dijo emocionado Shimano, levantando un puño al cielo, mientras los demás lo miraban extrañados- ¡No te fallaré!

-Oye, héroe de la patria, deja de hablar y sigue con los estiramientos –lo regañó el entrenador

A la hora acordada, Darío esperaba junto con Matías y algunos de sus compañeros de básquetbol, aquellos que irían al goukon, por la chica que su capitán les había dicho que iría con ellos (aunque ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la idea). Darío no era de dar demasiadas explicaciones, y dado que la única amiga (o al menos conocida) que le conocían era Paola, cuando habló de "llevar pareja" para el goukon todos pensaron en ella. Seguían esperando, cuando vieron a Shimano acercarse a ellos tímidamente. Matías lo reconoció y se puso frente a él, mirándolo con severidad.

-Qué quieres aquí –lo espetó

-Qué feo tu acentito –se burló Shimano, el coraje de ver a Matías le quitó la timidez de un plomazo- Oye Boragno, ya estoy aquí para ir contigo al goukon –agregó el chico orgulloso, dejando a Darío impávido y a los demás aún peor

Luego de unos segundos, Darío se repuso de la sorpresa y esbozó una media sonrisa: al final Paola había conseguido escaquearse de ir con él al goukon, y vaya que lo había hecho de una forma bastante original. Además, ver la cara de espanto de sus amigos, que a esas horas debieron estar imaginando que él mínimamente era bisexual, no tenía precio. Y ya que fastidiar a la gente era uno de sus mayores hobbies, pues no halló mejor manera de divertirse en tal absurda reunión, a la cual iba prácticamente obligado, que confirmar que la pareja que él había decidido llevar era un hombre. Lo que pensaran los demás le venía valiendo muy poco, lo importante era que él sacara partido de alguna manera, y valdría bastante la pena ver la cara de susto de los demás respecto a su orientación sexual.

-Bueno, vámonos entonces –dijo Darío, mientras sus amigos seguían boquiabiertos, esperando que todo se tratara de una broma o una confusión- Pensé que ya no venías –agregó con tranquilidad, rodeando amistosamente a Shimano por los hombros (quien por supuesto ni se enteró del malentendido que acababa de generar), con lo que uno que otro de sus amigos comenzó a lagrimear por la pérdida de un buen ejemplar masculino que le iba al otro bando

-¡Esperen! ¿por qué está yendo ese baboso con nosotros? –gruñó Matías, que tampoco había entendido el malentendido respecto a las preferencias de Darío. El sólo ver a Shimano ya había nublado su entendimiento, y no lo quería ahí de ningún modo- ¡Alguien hágame caso o no voy! Oigan, ¡oigan!...

* * *

N.d.a.: Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	15. Capítulo extra

**Capítulo extra**

 **Kazuki vs Darío**

Aquél era un día bastante lluvioso. Debido al mal estado de la cancha los del equipo de fútbol no podrían entrenar. Para rematarla, Kojiro, Ken y Takeshi tenían un permiso especial del Instituto, ya que se habían ido a hacer un entrenamiento especial en Okinawa con el señor Kozo, así que el que estaba a cargo provisionalmente era Kazuki. Mientras el entrenador iba a arreglar algunos temas administrativos, los mandó al coliseo de básquetbol a trotar y a hacer parte de lo que debían hacer en el entrenamiento usual. Cuando llegaron vieron que había sólo un muchacho ahí, rodeado de varios balones de básquetbol, los cuales agarraba aleatoriamente mientras practicaba lanzamientos triples al aro.

-Hey, disculpa, pero vamos a entrenar –dijo Kazuki, aburrido por tener que practicar en ese tipo de cancha al que ellos no estaban acostumbrados

El muchacho se detuvo por un momento, sin voltear, pero luego de unos segundos continuó con lo suyo ignorando al delantero del equipo de fútbol.

-Oye, ¿estás sordo o qué? –protestó Kazuki acercándose más a él, y parándose a unos 3 metros del otro chico

El muchacho volteó lentamente para ver a Kazuki, su mirada displicente no le agradó para nada a Sorimachi que ya se veía venir un problema con aquél chico. Miró a Kazuki, luego dirigió la mirada a los demás chicos del equipo de fútbol, que andaban entretenidos tratando de encestar un balón de fútbol en el otro aro, mientras Kazuki convencía al "intruso" de que se fuera.

-Interesante, si son los nuevos jugadores del equipo de básquetbol no los conozco –dijo simplemente el muchacho con una media sonrisa burlona, volviendo luego a su tarea

-Somos del equipo de fútbol, y hoy entrenaremos aquí –aclaró Kazuki, parándose frente a él

-A ver, analicemos lo que acabas de decir –dijo el otro burlonamente, agarrando un balón y jugando con él pasándolo de una mano a otra- Dijiste "fútbol" y "aquí" –repitió sin dejar el tonito burlón- Como que tu lógica no me convence

-¿Eres Boragno, no? –preguntó Kazuki, comenzando a perder la paciencia por la actitud del muchacho

-Darío Boragno, capitán del equipo de básquetbol –contestó el otro, mirándolo fijamente. Evidentemente él era algo más alto que Kazuki, así que debía mirarlo inclinando un poco la cabeza

-Pues mira, Boragno, tenemos autorización para entrenar hoy aquí –explicó Kazuki con toda la paciencia que tenía- Así que si nos haces el favor de retirarte, te lo agradeceríamos

-No pienso irme, esta es la cancha de básquetbol, no la de fútbol –aclaró Darío comenzando él a perder la paciencia debido al tono de mando de Kazuki

-No podemos usar la cancha ahora, así que nos mandaron a entrenar aquí. Y por lo que veo el equipo de básquetbol no está, así que nosotros podemos usar la cancha

-¿Quién lo dice? –lo desafió Darío, aproximándose a Kazuki hasta quedar a sólo centímetros de él

-El entrenador Kitazume –contestó Kazuki, sin dejarse amilanar

-El único que puede decidir sobre lo que se hace en esta cancha es el entrenador Kurogawa –aclaró Darío de forma amenazante

-Pues llámalo y sabrás que él no tiene inconveniente en prestarnos esta canchita por hoy –dijo el delantero del equipo de fútbol, a punto de explotar, aproximando su rostro más al de Darío- ¿Quieres que te preste mi celular?

-¿Canchita? –repitió Darío entre dientes- ¿Dónde crees que estás?

-¿Ésta no es la canchita de básquetbol? Le digo "canchita" porque evidentemente estoy acostumbrado a jugar en una cancha de mayores dimensiones –dijo Kazuki totalmente sarcástico. El resto de sus compañeros ya habían dejado de estar perdiendo el tiempo y estaban atentos a la discusión. Matsuki, incluso, comenzó a cobrar apuestas. Les parecía más divertido observar que intervenir

-Lárgate de aquí si no quieres que te saque yo –dijo Darío enojado, inclinando la cabeza y reduciendo así la distancia de sus rostros a sólo milímetros

-Oblígame –respondió el otro chico, sin dejarse intimidar, mirándolo fijamente

-Yo le voy al más chaparro, ¡es tremendo! Si lo sabré yo –comentó Shimano entretenido

-El gaijin lo hará volar de un soplido –se burló Kawabe- Te aprecio Kazuki, pero es la verdad –aclaró divertido

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –la voz del señor Kitazume sobresaltó a los curiosos- ¿Qué estás haciendo Sorimachi? ¿intentas besar a ése muchacho? –preguntó curioso, mientras los demás jugadores disimulaban la risa

-Claro que no señor –respondió Kazuki separándose de Darío, nada divertido por la última pregunta- Lo que pasa es que éste…jugador no quiere salir de la cancha

-Buenas tardes, soy el entrenador Kitazume, del equipo de fútbol –dijo el entrenador, acercándose a ellos

-Sé quién es señor –dijo Darío respetuosamente, con una breve inclinación de la cabeza

-Lastimosamente no podemos usar la cancha de fútbol en este momento, así que solicitamos a la Administración del colegio poder usar esta para no suspender el entrenamiento –explicó el hombre tranquilamente

-Lamento oír eso señor, pero esta es una cancha de básquetbol, no de fútbol –aclaró Darío tranquilamente- Para empezar el calzado que sus dirigidos están utilizando no es el adecuado, y van a destrozar el piso –añadió, y todos los demás se miraron los pies, percatándose que no se habían cambiado de zapatos, así que tenían los mismos que usaban para jugar en el césped

-Ups… -se oyó decir a alguien

-O de pronto y alguno se resbala, se cae de nuca y pasa a mejor vida –añadió Darío, esto último lo dijo mirando de reojo a Kazuki, que ni se atrevió a mirar sus zapatos porque sin verlos sabía que no se los había cambiado

-Y no sólo eso, ponerse a jugar básquetbol con una pelota de fútbol me parece impropio –comentó el uruguayo sin dejar su actitud altiva

-Reconozco que lo que dices es cierto, y veré de reprender a mis jugadores por su falta de cuidado –dijo el entrenador- Pero habiendo mencionado ya esto, ¿podría pedirte que te retires y nos cedas la cancha para que podamos entrenar? –añadió el señor Kitazume, sin perder la calma, pero ciertamente picado por la actitud del muchacho

Darío tensó los músculos de su cara como claro signo de que quería seguir protestando para no ceder, pero sabiendo que no podría hacerlo ya. Después de todo un adulto, y lo que es más, un entrenador de un equipo del Instituto le estaba pidiendo que se vaya.

-Pídales que se cambien los zapatos lo más pronto que pueda –dijo simplemente Darío, apretando con las manos la pelota que estaba agarrando, haciendo una breve inclinación con la cabeza, dando media vuelta para hacer como que recogía los balones que estaban alrededor

-A ver muchachos, vayan a cambiarse de una vez –les ordenó Kitazume, y los demás se fueron protestando de regreso a su vestuario

-Esto no se va a quedar así –amenazó Darío en voz baja a Kazuki, cuando el entrenador Kitazume se alejó. Lo miró fijamente esbozando una media sonrisa burlona y se fue, dejando todo así como estaba

-¡Oye, no recogiste los balones! –protestó Kazuki, recibiendo como respuesta el dedo medio del extranjero- Cretino… -balbuceó fastidiado, zapateando con todas sus ganas donde estaba parado para dañar lo más que pudiera el parket, en un arranque revanchista (bastante infantil) por el signo obsceno del que había sido víctima

Ése sería el primero de varios encontronazos que Darío y Kazuki tendrían. Pero la gota que rebasó el vaso, al menos para el uruguayo, llegó un día que Darío iba de camino a su salón de clases cuando de repente sufrió un golpe en el brazo de alguien que iba corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Ups, perdón –dijo Kazuki simplemente, sin siquiera mirarlo, prosiguiendo con su camino

El extranjero se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada asesina. Uno de sus compañeros de equipo, que vio lo ocurrido, se acercó a él.

-Definitivamente Sorimachi no es santo de tu devoción –comentó con una media sonrisa

-Tengo esa espina clavada desde hace mucho tiempo ya, me debe muchas –dijo Darío con evidente molestia- Y ya colmó mi paciencia. Pero hallaré la forma para fastidiarlo en donde más le duela

-¿No sabes cuál es su debilidad? –preguntó el otro chico misteriosamente- Qué extraño, si es de dominio público

-La vida de ése idiota no me interesa, en realidad la de nadie, pero menos la suya –dijo él ácidamente- De qué debilidad estás hablando

-No te lo puedo decir de gratis –respondió su compañero haciéndose el interesante

-Si no me lo dices igual encontraré la forma de averiguarlo –resolvió Darío tranquilamente, reanudando su camino

-¡Espera capitán! Piensa que hasta que lo averigües puede pasar quién sabe cuánto, y no sabes si te darán la respuesta correcta –alegó su amigo- Pero a cambio de un pequeño favor, te lo diré en este instante

-Qué favor –dijo Darío, deteniéndose. Después de todo la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes

-Con algunos chicos del equipo estamos planeando ir a un goukon, y queremos que vayas con nosotros –le pidió el otro chico, haciendo un gesto de súplica con las manos- Por favor, si les decimos a las chicas que irás con nosotros, seguro aceptarán

-¿A un qué? –quiso saber el uruguayo

-Un goukon, ya sabes, como una cita a ciegas en grupo

-¿Una especia de orgía? –se extrañó Darío confundido

-Eh…no, eso no –se avergonzó el otro chico- Es simplemente salir a comer o al karaoke, sólo eso

Darío lo miró fijamente durante algunos segundos, seguramente pensando en la propuesta. Sus profundos ojos azules podían resultar intimidantes, más allá de lo atractivo de su color.

-Está bien, acepto –respondió tranquilamente- Pero si no me gusta, me iré, y llevaré a alguien conmigo si así lo decido

-Trato hecho –dijo su amigo sonriendo complacido

-¿Y entonces? ¿cuál es la debilidad de Sorimachi?

-No es cuál, sino quién –respondió el otro chico hecho al sabio

-¿Quién?

-Mira, está justo allí –dijo, señalando a Paola que bostezando caminaba desganada hacia su salón de clases

-¿No es la que se va a dormir al coliseo? –dijo Darío, reconociendo a Paola

-Exacto. Es la mejor amiga de Sorimachi –explicó su compañero- Es como su hermana menor, no deja que nadie se le acerque. Tiene complejo de padre sobreprotector

-¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Darío, sin dejar de ver a Paola que se alejaba en la distancia

-Segurísimo, pregúntale a quien sea

-Más te vale que sea cierto –le advirtió el uruguayo, sonriendo maliciosamente

Días después, una vez que Darío logró acercarse a Paola y hubieran pactado lo del goukon, o más exactamente que Darío determine lo del goukon, sabiendo que Paola no le diría a Kazuki de plena voluntad, Darío determinó que no podía dejar pasar tan oportuna ocasión para fastidiar al delantero del equipo de fútbol. Así que cuando la noche del domingo vio a Paola cenando con sus amigos en el comedor, una sonrisa maliciosa acompañó a una idea similar. Se levantó, fue a dejar su bandeja, y luego caminó en dirección a la mesa de Paola y sus amigos. Ella no lo vio venir porque se encontraba dándole la espalda.

-El martes, a las 5, en la puerta principal –dijo Darío simplemente

-Ya lo sé –respondió Paola entre dientes, deseando hacerse invisible o teletransportarse a su dormitorio

-Y no vayas con el uniforme, se vería muy feo –agregó el extranjero, ignorando a los demás que estaban con Paola- Ah, y no se te ocurra dejarme plantado, porque te iré a buscar a donde sea que te hayas metido –amenazó, inclinándose hasta el nivel del rostro de Paola que se sentía más y más avergonzada- ¿Entendiste?

-¡Hai, Hitler! –respondió ella, cuadrándose como militar

Sin decir más, Darío se fue. La cara que Kazuki puso era un poema. Antes de salir del comedor Darío echó una mirada atrás y vio a Sorimachi regañando a Paola. Después de todo su plan estaba saliendo bien.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, Paola estaba nuevamente en el coliseo de básquetbol, tumbada boca arriba mirando el techo, refunfuñando sobre quién sabe qué cosas.

-Llegaste temprano –escuchó decir a Darío

-¿No que no iban a entrenar? –le preguntó ella

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-No sé, como ayer me fuiste a recalcar lo del goukon en frente de mis amigos, supuse que lo dijiste porque no íbamos a vernos

-Supusiste mal –dijo él tranquilamente, haciendo rebotar rítmicamente un balón- Por qué, ¿no lo sabían? –agregó con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Aish, ni me recuerdes –gruñó Paola- No quiero pensar que lo hiciste a propósito

-Claro que no –negó él descaradamente- Por cierto, mañana no habrá entrenamiento, así que por eso aprovecharemos de ir al goukon

-Ya lo sé –bufó Paola, nada convencida aún por la idea de ir a semejante evento

Darío esbozó una media sonrisa, pensar en la cara que pondría Kazuki cuando Paola esté en el goukon con él no tenía precio. En algún momento el uruguayo consideró que hacer algo así podía resultar infantil, pero eso era lo de menos para él. Su objetivo era molestar a Sorimachi, y aunque eso significara hacer algo infantil, pues lo haría. Al final la venganza es venganza, no importaba lo ridícula que sea.

El día acordado para ir al goukon, a la hora acordada, Darío esperaba junto con Matías y algunos de sus compañeros de básquetbol, aquellos que irían al goukon, por la chica que su capitán les había dicho que iría con ellos (aunque ninguno estaba de acuerdo con la idea). Darío no era de dar demasiadas explicaciones, y dado que la única amiga (o al menos conocida) que le conocían era Paola, cuando habló de "llevar pareja" para el goukon todos pensaron en ella. Seguían esperando, cuando vieron a Shimano acercarse a ellos tímidamente. Matías lo reconoció y se puso frente a él, mirándolo con severidad.

-Qué quieres aquí –lo espetó

-Qué feo tu acentito –se burló Shimano, el coraje de ver a Matías le quitó la timidez de un plomazo- Oye Boragno, ya estoy aquí para ir contigo al goukon –agregó el chico orgulloso, dejando a Darío impávido y a los demás aún peor

Luego de unos segundos, Darío se repuso de la sorpresa y esbozó una media sonrisa: al final Paola había conseguido escaquearse de ir con él al goukon, y vaya que lo había hecho de una forma bastante original. Además, ver la cara de espanto de sus amigos, que a esas horas debieron estar imaginando que él mínimamente era bisexual, no tenía precio. Y ya que fastidiar a la gente era uno de sus mayores hobbies, pues no halló mejor manera de divertirse en tal absurda reunión, a la cual iba prácticamente obligado, que confirmar que la pareja que él había decidido llevar era un hombre. Lo que pensaran los demás le venía valiendo muy poco, lo importante era que él sacara partido de alguna manera, y valdría bastante la pena ver la cara de susto de los demás respecto a su orientación sexual.

-Bueno, vámonos entonces –dijo Darío, mientras sus amigos seguían boquiabiertos, esperando que todo se tratara de una broma o una confusión- Pensé que ya no venías –agregó con tranquilidad, rodeando amistosamente a Shimano por los hombros (quien por supuesto ni se enteró del malentendido que acababa de generar), con lo que uno que otro de sus amigos comenzó a lagrimear por la pérdida de un buen ejemplar masculino que le iba al otro bando

-¡Esperen! ¿por qué está yendo ese baboso con nosotros? –gruñó Matías, que tampoco había entendido el malentendido respecto a las preferencias de Darío. El sólo ver a Shimano ya había nublado su entendimiento, y no lo quería ahí de ningún modo- ¡Alguien hágame caso o no voy! Oigan, ¡oigan!...

-Ni modo –pensó Darío algo decepcionado- Ya pensaré en algo más para fastidiar al tal Sorimachi…

* * *

N.d.a.: Consideré necesario añadir este capítulo extra para explicar los motivos tras las actitudes hostiles de Darío (XDD).

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki Yamaoka, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

Gracias a princesalirio por sus reviews n_n

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	16. Paso 11: continuación

**Capítulo 15**

 **Paso 11: Llévalo a un sitio mágico (continuación)**

Mientras Shimano la salvaba de ir al goukon, Paola se encontraba en su habitación anotando y borrando en una libreta.

-Aish, cómo puede ser tan difícil –se quejó, frotándose la cabeza con ambas manos, quedando más despeinada de lo que ya estaba- ¿Cómo demonios puede ser una cita?

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar, era Kazuki.

-Lo de la piscina se canceló. Te esperamos en la biblioteca –dijo simplemente y colgó

-¿A…aló? ¿me colgó? –se indignó ella- ¡Pinche Kazuki, cómo osas colgarme! –se quejó gritándole al teléfono

De mala gana metió en su mochila la libreta, un estuche de lápices y algunas otras cosas más que ella consideró que serían necesarias y salió con dirección a la biblioteca. Una vez allá encontró a Kazuki y Ken conversando en voz baja en una de las mesas del fondo.

-Ya vine –les dijo ella, arrojando su mochila sobre la mesa- Ahora qué

-Espero que hayas venido con una torrencial lluvia de ideas –le dijo Kazuki sonriendo con cinismo

-La verdad no, y lo intenté por horas –admitió ella, bastante fastidiada, sentándose frente a Ken

-Pues ponte las pilas, que de aquí no nos vamos a menos que cooperes –la regañó Kazuki, dejando la sonrisa tan rápido que Paola se preocupó de que se esté tomando el asunto tan seriamente- Ya vengo, como esto parece que va para largo, voy por algo de tomar –les dijo, saliendo de la biblioteca

Paola y Ken se quedaron sentados uno frente al otro, en un silencio incómodo que ninguno se animaba a romper.

-¿Cómo están tus rodillas? –preguntó él repentinamente, sobresaltando a la chica

-Bien, ya estoy caminando mejor –contestó Paola, tratando de calmar sus nervios- Te dije que sólo necesitaba descanso y analgésicos

-No olvides ir a tus curaciones

-No, no lo olvidaré. Es más, aprovechando que me curaron, el médico me retiró los puntos del brazo –le contó contenta

-Qué bueno…

Otro nuevo silencio incómodo. Ken tamborileaba los dedos suavemente sobre la mesa mientras Paola jugaba con su lápiz.

-Hace mucho calor aquí adentro –comentó Ken casualmente, agitando su mano frente a la cara

-A mí no, a ti seguro que sí, si acabas de venir de entrenar –dijo Paola evitando mirarlo

-Creo que me sacaré la chaqueta –dijo el chico

-Buena idea –dijo ella simplemente

Como en ese momento Ken llevaba una chaqueta deportiva sin cierre, al sacársela jaló además la parte inferior de su camiseta. Inconscientemente Paola lo miró, justo en el momento que el ejercitado abdomen del chico quedaba al descubierto.

-Ahora estoy mejor –dijo Ken, bajándose tranquilamente la camiseta y acomodando la chaqueta en el espaldar de la silla- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó a Paola, viéndola que estaba con los ojos como platos y casi morada de lo roja que estaba su cara

-¡Calor, qué calor! –dramatizó, tapándose la cara- ¡Necesito tomar algo frío o juro que me desmayo!

-¡Shhhhhhhhhhh! –la callaron las demás personas que allí estaban, incluyendo la bibliotecaria

-Voy por algo frío, Kazuki ya se tardó –dijo Ken en voz baja, saliendo

-Primero Kojiro, y ahora Ken…¡por qué Dios mío! –pensó Paola desconsolada, poniendo la cabeza sobre la mesa- No merezco esto –añadió, mientras comenzaba a sangrarle la nariz

Cuando Kazuki y Ken volvieron y vieron a Paola tuvieron que evitar reírse, más que nada porque estaban en la biblioteca que por respeto a su amiga, ya que ella tenía un enorme tapón de pañuelo de papel en una de sus fosas nasales.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó Kazuki divertido, alcanzándole una botella de agua

-Mucho calor me produce hemorragia nasal –mintió Paola con fastidio, sonando algo gangosa al hablar

-¿Pero ya estás mejor? –preguntó Ken

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes –contestó Paola abanicándose la cara con su libreta

-Comencemos entonces –dijo su mejor amigo, sacando un cuaderno y lápiz- ¿Ya pensaste al menos un buen lugar para la cita, Paola?

-Yo qué sé, Sora y yo somos diametralmente opuestas –gruñó Paola, dejando la libreta, apoyando el codo sobre la mesa y la cabeza en la mano, visiblemente aburrida y poco dispuesta a colaborar

-¿Y tú Ken?

-Eh, no, yo tampoco lo sé –contestó el otro chico, sin terminar de entender el plan de Kazuki. Después de todo le daba pena mentirle a Paola de ese modo, y temía que el famoso plan de Sorimachi terminara separándolos más que otra cosa- Tal vez…la torre Mori

-Ah no, eso sí que no –reaccionó Paola, mirándolo molesta- Ese lugar es sagrado para mí

-¿Desde cuándo? –se extrañó Kazuki

-Sólo no ese lugar –pidió Paola, volviendo a su posición inicial de aburrimiento

-Y qué tal Odaiba* –se le ocurrió a Ken

-Pfff, ¿Odaiba? –bufó Paola- Ése no es el estilo de Sora, Omotesando o Ginza* van mejor con ella. Llévala a Odaiba y si le gusta el Gundam** gigante va a querer que se lo compres –añadió sarcástica

-Odaiba suena bien entonces –apoyó Kazuki, ignorando los comentarios de la chica, anotando en su cuaderno

-¿Estás sordo o qué? –le reclamó su amiga- Odaiba no va con ella

-Por eso –dijo Kazuki con simpleza- Considero que la mejor cita es aquella que es totalmente inesperada

-¿Es en serio? –insistió Paola incrédula- ¿Quieres o no que Okami lo acepte? Si la lleva a un lugar que no le gusta no lo conseguirá

-El objetivo es estar con ella, que lo acepte es otro asunto –dijo Kazuki misteriosamente

-Aish, no te entiendo –protestó ella

-Mira, la idea es que nos ayudes a planear esto como si fuera para ti –le dijo su mejor amigo, con una pequeña sonrisa

-¿Para mí? –preguntó Paola sonrojándose- ¿No les dije ya que Okami y yo no nos parecemos en nada? Tal vez con mis sugerencias Ken acaba espantándola en lugar de atraerla

-Confío en ti –dijo Ken con seguridad- Así que por favor dinos cómo sería para ti la mejor cita que pudieras tener

-Soy exigente –dijo Paola en tono arrogante- No podrían llenar mis expectativas…

-No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad? –inquirió Kazuki divertido

-¡No, no sé, nunca se me ocurrió! –admitió Paola dramáticamente- ¿Acaso eso es un pecado? ¡tengan piedad!

-Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh…

-Perdón

-Ya ni modo, nos tocará ponernos a pensar a los tres –dijo Kazuki decepcionado por lo poco femenina que era su amiga, porque según él todas las mujeres de esa edad debían saber cómo sería su cita perfecta

Después de unas dos horas, durante las cuales Paola poco o nada había colaborado, porque no hacía más que decir "ajá" o "mmmm", decidieron que era mejor irse a dormir para seguir planeando la cita el resto de la semana. Paola se despidió y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

-Sigo sin entender tu plan –le dijo Ken a Kazuki, cuando iban de camino a los dormitorios- ¿Paola debe seguir creyendo que la cita será con Sora?

-Claro. No hay mejor ataque que el ataque sorpresa –respondió Kazuki decidido

-Pero no logramos planificar mucho –dijo Ken desalentado

-Es que Paola no coopera –refunfuñó el otro chico, mirando su cuaderno en donde no habían más que unas líneas- Si fuera por ella te lleva a Shinjuku a gastar su mensualidad en las tiendas de k-pop y ahí, mi querido amigo, tienes mucha competencia…sólo en pósters –aclaró en tono de "es el colmo, pero es cierto"

-¿Y si simplemente vamos a Odaiba y vemos qué hacer?

-Ir sin un plan no es buena idea. Además se supone que la cita es para ir con Okami, y tienes que tener algo pre-establecido

-Esto es demasiado complicado –bufó Ken cansado

-Lo es, pero lo lograremos, ya verás

El resto de la semana los tres se reunieron nuevamente para planear la cita. Paola no había cooperado demasiado, pero cuando Kazuki le recordó que era por ayudar a Ken ella se acordó del objetivo inicial de "su tarea". Así que aunque le doliera tener que cooperar a Ken a planear una cita con Sora no podía echarse para atrás, ya le había prometido que le ayudaría y tenía que cumplir.

Al llegar el viernes no tenían mucho, pero al menos el esquema básico estaba definido. Lo que ninguno de los muchachos le dijo a Paola era cuándo sería la mentada cita, aunque francamente ella tampoco quería saberlo. Mientras menos detalles supiera, menos doloroso sería.

Después de la cena, Kazuki se fue con Paola a la biblioteca. Ken tenía que volver a la cancha de fútbol a practicar con Kojiro.

-Toma –le dijo Kazuki, entregándole una hoja con la lista de lugares y cosas que Ken y Sora debían hacer en su cita

-Y yo para qué quiero esto –gruñó Paola, devolviéndole la hoja después de ver de lo que se trataba

-Porque tienes que ayudarle a Ken en la práctica de cita –explicó su amigo tranquilamente

-¿En la qué? –preguntó ella elevando las cejas, creyendo que había escuchado mal o no estaba entendiendo bien

-Como no cooperaste demasiado, por no decir "absolutamente nada", en la planeación de la cita, no sabemos qué tan bien o mal puede salir –dijo Kazuki, forzando a Paola a agarrar la lista- Así que mañana tú ayudarás a Ken a tener una cita de práctica

-Espera, creo que sigo sin entender –trató de calmarse Paola, porque estaba a punto de estallar contra su amigo- ¿Me estás diciendo que yo, o sea yo, tengo que ir mañana con Ken a Odaiba y hacer todo lo que está en esta pinche lista como si fuera Sora? –inquirió, intentando no perder la paciencia

-Sí –contestó Kazuki sonriendo ampliamente

-Okay, me voy –dijo ella, tratando de irse, pero Kazuki la retuvo

-Dijiste que nos ayudarías –le recordó él

-Kazuki, ya estuve toda la semana planificando esto de la cita, ¿crees que es fácil para mí? –le preguntó dolida

-Tampoco es fácil para mí, sé que es muy cursi y todo, pero Ken es nuestro amigo –contestó Kazuki, fingiendo que no había entendido a lo que se refería su amiga

-No voy a poder hacerlo, por favor no me hagas hacerlo –pidió Paola, mirándolo con ojos de súplica

Kazuki sintió una punzada de culpa en el pecho, ver a Paola mirarlo de esa forma era muy doloroso, pero si se echaba para atrás todo lo que habían hecho resultaría en nada.

-Tienes que hacerlo –insistió Kazuki, evitando mirar a Paola fingiendo que acomodaba su cuaderno- Es por el bien de Ken

Paola no dijo nada. Cuando Kazuki levantó la mirada, extrañado por su silencio, alcanzó a ver a su amiga limpiándose los ojos, lo que reforzó su horrible sentimiento de culpa.

-Bien, a qué hora tengo que estar y dónde –dijo ella simplemente, sin mirarlo

-A las 4 en la estación de Shibuya, en la salida Hachiko*** –dijo Kazuki, apretando los puños fuertemente por debajo de la mesa, aguantando el impulso de abrazar a su amiga y pedirle perdón por lo que estaba haciendo- Vístete como lo haces usualmente cuando vas a salir del colegio, después de todo es sólo una práctica

-Bien, dile a Ken que ahí nos vemos –dijo ella, marchándose, dejando a Kazuki arrepintiéndose por el dolor que le estaba causando a su mejor amiga

Cuando Kazuki llegó al edificio de los dormitorios de varones, fue hasta la habitación de Ken, y le pidió hablar un momento fuera, ya que Kojiro y Takeshi estaban adentro.

-Qué pasó –indagó Ken

-Mañana a las 4 Paola te estará esperando en la salida Hachiko de la estación de Shibuya –le dijo Kazuki, menos emocionado de lo esperado- Esta es tu lista –añadió, entregándole una hoja que tenía más indicaciones y descripciones que la de Paola

-¿Y si no resulta? –dijo Ken, contemplando la lista

-Tiene que resultar –le dijo Kazuki en tono neutral- Sino no me lo perdonaría…

-Sorimachi…gracias

-No me agradezcas hasta que no resulte –contestó Kazuki con una media sonrisa- Diviértanse y pásenla bien, todo se irá dando, ya verás. Ah, y cuídala, tú sabes que no es fácil para mí aceptar que salgas con ella –le advirtió

-Pues muy difícil tampoco parece –bromeó Ken- Pero la cuidaré, te lo prometo

Al día siguiente, cuando Ken salía de su habitación habiendo evitado las preguntas de Kojiro y Takeshi acerca de a dónde iba tan bien arreglado (verlo con jeans y camisa para ellos era estar "bien arreglado"), se encontró con Shimano. Si Kojiro y Takeshi se habían convencido de que iba al templo a rezar por los partidos del campeonato nacional que ya se aproximaban, Shimano no sería fácil de convencer. El chico podía ser no muy brillante para entender varias cosas, pero tenía un extraño don para detectar mentiras cuando se proponía averiguar la verdad. Shimano lo vio, lucía cansado. Ken estaba a punto de comenzar con sus excusas, pero el otro chico pasó de largo sin indagar acerca de su extraña salida un sábado por la tarde. El karate keeper lo miró extrañado, y pensó que el extraño acoso de los del equipo de básquetbol del Instituto parecía estar haciendo mella en él (habían estado toda la semana saludándolo afectuosamente, siguiéndolo, tratando de hacer conversación con él, y él no entendía por qué).

Paola llegó a la puerta indicada de la estación de Shibuya. Si bien Kazuki le había dicho que se vistiera como lo haría para salir a cualquier parte fuera del colegio, ella prefirió no hacerlo tan de ese modo. Podía sonar estúpido, después de todo sólo saldría con Ken pretendiendo ser alguien más, pero de alguna manera sentía cierta emoción por la pseudo-cita. Ya que las heridas en sus rodillas, producidas por la caída que había sufrido, eran relativamente recientes habría resultado bastante feo ir con falda, así que prefirió ponerse unos jeans. Siendo que no era tan bien dotada de delantera como Naoko no pudo pedirle prestado algo más bonito que una blusa estampada en azul y blanco, con volante en el bajo, manga tres cuartos y escote barco. La demás ropa de su amiga le quedaba muy suelta de adelante, y tampoco era su estilo. Claro que para pedirle prestada la blusa tuvo que inventar que iba a ir a ver a su abuela y quería verse bien para el encuentro. Nada convencida por la mentira, Naoko accedió a prestarle la ropa, pensando para sus adentros que tarde o temprano averiguaría la verdad. No había esperado ni 15 segundos, cuando vio aparecer a Ken, que al verla se aproximó a ella corriendo.

-Perdona, ¿llegué tarde? –preguntó avergonzado

-No, no te preocupes, llegaste justo a tiempo –contestó ella reparando en el look diferente del muchacho, por lo que trató todo lo que pudo no sonrojarse

-Vamos a comprar los boletos –le dijo Ken, tratando igualmente de no pensar que vestida así Paola se veía particularmente bonita

Ambos se dirigieron hasta las máquinas de venta de tickets, vieron los horarios y él iba a comprar un par de boletos para el próximo tren que los llevaría hasta Odaiba.

-Espera –dijo Paola de repente

-Qué pasa

-Mira, esto lo sé porque Naoko alguna vez me lo dijo –comenzó a explicar Paola, después de todo no podía olvidar que ella estaba como compañera de prueba para la verdadera cita de Ken con Sora- Pero en una cita usualmente la chica llega tarde

-¿Y qué? Tú ya estás aquí –contestó Ken tranquilamente

-Sí, pero Sora no hará lo mismo –aclaró ella- Así que compra un boleto para dentro de unos 20 minutos

-No creo que sea necesario –insistió él con una media sonrisa

-No, sí lo es, porque tienes que estar preparado para cualquier eventualidad –continuó Paola- Y si llegara puntual o no tan tarde, que no creo, le inventas que así podrán ir caminando tranquilamente hasta el andén señalado

-Está bien, buena idea –respondió Ken, comenzando a sentirse nuevamente mal por mentirle a la chica

-Vamos a esperar el tren, es por allá –dijo Paola, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar que indicaba la pantalla de la estación

Allí esperaron por varios minutos. Mientras esperaban Paola sacó su lista para repasar los lugares a los que debían ir.

-Ya llegó el tren –le dijo Ken, sobresaltándola

-Ah sí, vamos

Entraron y se acomodaron en un par de asientos en el segundo vagón. Paola tenía una mezcla de sentimientos, de alegría, decepción, y emoción. Durante los casi 45 minutos que duró el viaje hasta Odaiba ninguno de los dos dijo nada, cada quien estaba sumido en sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones. Paola se recordaba a sí misma que estaba ahí sólo para fingir que era Sora, que en ningún momento podía dejarse llevar o ilusionarse con nada porque hacerlo la haría sufrir más cuando regresaran al Instituto; mientras Ken pensaba que no debía echarlo a perder, y esperaba que la reacción de Paola al saber la verdad fuera positiva.

Al llegar a la estación de Tokyo Teleport, en Odaiba, ambos sacaron sus listas respectivas.

-Bien, ahora qué hacemos –le preguntó Paola, viendo el papel como si se tratara del mapa de un laberinto- Aquí sólo hay lugares y cosas que hacer, pero no hay un orden establecido

-Hagamos lo que tú quieras hacer –le dijo Ken, quitándole el papel, arrugándolo y arrojándolo junto al suyo a un basurero cercano

-¿Te das cuenta que acabas de botar el trabajo de una semana? –inquirió Paola incrédula

-Digamos que de manera general sé dónde deberíamos ir –contestó él sonriendo

-Más te vale que sí, porque si Kazuki se entera que botaste su trabajo, no le va a gustar –advirtió ella

-Yo no le diré, ¿y tú?

-Supongo que no –contestó ella suspirando resignada

-¿Entonces? A dónde quieres ir primero

-Recuerda que estoy supliendo a Sora, no podemos ir donde me gusta

-Y por qué no, seguro a ella le gustaría también –inventó Ken

-Pff, sí claro –bufó Paola nada convencida

-Estuvimos toda la semana leyendo sobre lugares a dónde ir en Odaiba, y tampoco es que el lugar sea inmenso –explicó Ken- Además, mientras vamos a lugares donde tú quieras ir, podemos ir viendo lugares a los que tal vez Sora prefiera ir

-Suena lógico –admitió Paola- Está bien, lo haremos de ése modo. Sólo espero que ese día todo salga bien –añadió con una sonrisa forzada

-Eh… ¿vamos? –preguntó Ken, obviando el comentario

-Okay –contestó ella, caminando hacia la salida

* * *

N.d.a.: *Odaiba es una isla artificial localizada en la bahía de Tokio. Ginza y Omotesando son distritos de lo más exclusivos en Tokio.

**Paola hace referencia a la réplica gigante de un mecha de la serie Gundam Wing, localizada precisamente en Odaiba.

***La salida Hachiko es una de las salidas, valga la redundancia, de la estación de Shibuya. El nombre se debe a que cerca de esa salida está la estatua de Hachiko, el perro que esperó por 9 años el regreso de su dueño, y que inspiró varias películas.

Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. Paso 11: cont

**Capítulo 16**

 **Paso 11: Llévalo a un sitio mágico (continuación de la continuación)**

Odaiba era un lugar muy llamativo y de variedad. Claro que el verdadero espectáculo era ver las luces del Rainbow bridge, pero para eso tendrían que esperar a que oscureciera. Como ninguno de los dos tenía idea alguna de qué hacer en una cita, estuvieron caminando aleatoriamente por los distintos lugares que habían en el Palette Town, después de todo era el edificio que más cerca les quedó al salir de la estación. Vieron desinteresadamente las tiendas del Venus Fort, y luego se dirigieron a la noria. Una vez en una de las cabinas, se quedaron nuevamente en silencio, aunque básicamente aquella parecía ya una cita en silencio de lo poco que habían hablado.

-Esto no está resultando –pensó Ken desanimado, viendo el paisaje que se levantaba ante ellos

-Si esto sigue así no le va a ir bien –pensó Paola por su parte, bastante preocupada

-Desde aquí se ve el Gundam gigante –dijo Ken casualmente

-Dónde, ¡es cierto! –se emocionó Paola- Desde aquí se bien pequeñito

-¿Después de bajarnos quieres ir a verlo de cerca? –le preguntó el chico

-Pero no estaba en el itinerario –le recordó ella

-No importa, hagamos un cuarto intermedio

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro

-¡Sugoi! Sí, vamos a ver el Gundam –dijo Paola emocionada, sonriendo después de mucho rato

Bajaron y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la réplica gigante del Gundam. Si bien Paola no llegaba a nivel otaku, le gustaba el animé y el manga, además de sus acostumbrados doramas.

-¡Sugoi! –dijo embobada, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar la cabeza del robot- Si pudiera me subía

-Eres de las pocas mujeres a las que sé que les gusta los mechas* –admitió Ken, mirando el Gundam

-A quién otra conoces que le gusten

-La hermanita del capitán –dijo Ken

-Es que Naoko-chan sabe de lo bueno –dijo Paola orgullosa- Aunque técnicamente sólo me gustan los Gundam*, los Evas* eran horrendos –confesó, haciendo un mohín de disgusto

-¿Tú veías el animé porque te gustaban los mechas? –quiso saber él

-Claro que no –contestó Paola con total honestidad- Los protagonistas eran demasiado buenones –aclaró con cara de lujuria- Pero bueno, los mechas también eran muy lindos y las historias demasiado buenas, sobre todo la de Gundam Wing

-¿Quieres que te tome una foto? –le preguntó Ken, tratando de obviar el comentario sobre los "buenones" que no le agradó para nada, después de todo ¿cuántos tipos podían parecerle lindos a una sola mujer? (era mejor para él no saber la respuesta)

-Sí, una foto –dijo ella emocionada, entregándole su celular para que le tome la fotografía- Ahora los dos juntos –le dijo, jalándolo del brazo, pidiéndole a un muchacho que pasaba por ahí que les hiciera el favor de tomarles una fotografía a los tres (Paola, Ken y el Gundam)

Después de tomarse la fotografía entraron en DiverCity, otro lugar con varios sitios que ver. Pasaron de largo las tiendas, no sin que antes Paola le recalcara que ése también podía ser un buen lugar de entretención para Sora, aunque no estaba segura si las marcas que allí se vendían serían del agrado de la otra chica. Antes de continuar explorando se detuvieron a comprar crepes. Hace mucho que Paola no se divertía tanto, y aunque trataba de no olvidar para qué estaba allí y que tenía que verlo sólo como un amigo/hermano mayor, tampoco quería desaprovechar el momento de estar con Ken. Fueron a jugar juegos de video. Quien los veía no podría pensar si quiera que aquellos dos no estaban en una cita "oficial".

Salieron de DiverCity y se dirigieron hacia el edificio de FujiTV. Como para ellos el lugar no representaba mayor atracción, simplemente se sacaron una fotografía frente al edificio. Claro que Paola no podía evitar comentar que habían muchos buenones que actuaban en los doramas del canal. Lo que dejó claro a Ken que el número de hombres que le podían parecer lindos a una mujer era simplemente indeterminable. Entraron a Aquacity, y se distrajeron viendo las tiendas que allí habían, ya que sobre todo eran de artículos más de colección y menos formales que en los anteriores sitios.

-¿No quieres un pastel de Hello Kitty? –preguntó Ken en tono burlón, al ver la tienda del gatito del moño rosado

-Uy sí, dame dos –contestó Paola en tono sarcástico- Por cierto que a Sora puede gustarle esta tienda, tómalo en cuenta –le aconsejó

-¿No quieres popcorn? –le preguntó él cuando pasaron por delante de una tienda llamada Kukuruza popcorn, famosa por tener una variedad de sabores extravagantes de palomitas de maíz

-Está bien –aceptó Paola- Pero esta vez pago yo, ya que no me dejaste pagar el crepe

-¿No se supone que yo debería pagar todo? –preguntó Ken extrañado

-Págaselo a Sora, no vas a estar gastando dinero en mí en esta falsa cita –contestó la chica, y aunque su intención no era herirlo, lo había logrado- Qué, por qué te quedas callado, ¿no vas a entrar? –le dijo, tratando de hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada

-Eh…sí, sí, entremos –dijo Ken algo desanimado

Cuando salieron con sus respectivos contenedores de palomitas, Ken no dijo nada, sólo comía en silencio.

-¿Están buenas? –preguntó Paola, llamando su atención

-Sí, no están mal –contestó él lacónicamente

-Vamos a sentarnos allá –le indicó la chica, señalando una banca cercana- ¿De qué sabor es tu popcorn?

-Vinagre y sal de mar**

-Ewwww… -dijo Paola, haciendo cara de asco

-No saben tan mal como suenan, pruébalas –le ofreció Ken, extendiéndole el envase que tenía

-No, no gracias

-Anda, no puedes decir "ewww" sin probarlas –insistió él, metiéndole un par de palomitas en la boca, sonriendo divertido ante la mueca de asco de su amiga

-¡Está muy ácido!

-Exageras. Y de qué sabor son las tuyas

-Frambuesa negra y crema de vainilla**

-Ewwwww –la remedó Ken burlonamente, en el mismo tono que ella había utilizado

-Vamos, prueba, prueba –se vengó Paola, introduciéndole a la fuerza un puñado de palomitas, y echándose a reír al verlo tratando de masticar todo lo que tenía en su boca, que era bastante

Luego de comer las palomitas, siguieron paseando por el lugar. Entonces algo llamó la atención de Paola, y al ver que Ken seguía su camino distraído, fue a jalarlo del brazo para volver a la tienda que estaba viendo ella.

-Mira –le dijo, mostrándole el lugar plagado de decoraciones de manchas de vaca- Moumou***

-¿Quieres comer helado? –quiso saber Ken

-La verdad sí –admitió Paola- Pero no hagas lo mismo con Sora o te odiará porque pensará que la quieres de vaca de engorde –advirtió

Entraron y se pusieron a leer los anuncios de sabores, variedades y precios.

-Uy, esto es bueno para los del Furano –comentó Paola de repente

-¿Para los del Furano? –se extrañó Ken

-Sí, mira, parece que este lugar usa la leche de las vaquitas de Matsuyama –dijo ella, señalando un cartel que decía que usaban leche de Hokkaido- ¿Te los imaginas esforzaditos ordeñando pensando fervientemente en estos heladitos? Jajajajaja –se burló Paola, echándose a reír

Ken tuvo que taparse la boca para que su risa no fuera tan estruendosa. La sola imagen de Hikaru sentado en un banquito de madera, con una pañoleta amarrada en la cabeza, ordeñando esforzadamente una vaca, era para doblarse de risa. Lastimosamente tuvieron que abandonar la idea del helado ya que debieron disimular e irse a otro lugar a reír después que notaron la mirada de odio de la dependienta.

-Ay qué risa –dijo Paola, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos

-Después de todo sabes que es Furano y no Fukano –dijo Ken divertido

-Y quién dijo que no lo sabía –alegó Paola sonriendo misteriosamente, poniéndose a caminar nuevamente, dejando a su amigo con una gran interrogante

Ya que se habían quedado sin helado, Ken ofreció a Paola invitarla a comer al lugar que ella eligiera.

-Bueno, pero luego no te quejes –advirtió Paola, buscando en el panel de información un lugar específico- Me acordé de algo, sígueme –dijo luego de que lo encontró, dirigiéndose al ascensor que los llevaría hasta el sexto piso

Salieron, Ken no tuvo siquiera que llegar al lugar para suponer dónde quería ir Paola, ahí estaba el letrero, visible desde la salida del elevador: parrilla coreana.

-¿En serio no se te antoja otra cosa? –preguntó Ken, después de todo sabía lo costosa que era una cena en ese lugar

-Tú no te preocupes, ¿no te dije que me acordé de algo?–le dijo Paola, entrando en el lugar- La cena será gratis

-¿Gratis?

Una mesera los acomodó en una mesa para dos. Desde allí la vista nocturna del Rainbow bridge era impresionante.

-¿Puedes explicarme por qué la cena será gratis? –quiso saber Ken, bastante extrañado

-Ya verás –le dijo Paola sonriéndole, volteó y buscó a alguien con la mirada, cuando la encontró levantó un brazo para saludar- ¡ _Eonni_!****

-¿Eo qué? –balbuceó Ken confundido

La respuesta de Ken llegó bastante rápido: una mujer joven se aproximó a ellos, sonriendo al reconocer a Paola.

-Paola, qué gusto verte por aquí –le dijo la mujer contenta- Creí que nunca vendrías a visitarme

-Lo prometido es deuda –contestó Paola, emocionada de ver a su amiga- Mira, él es mi amigo Ken

-Hola, mucho gusto –saludó la mujer con una educada inclinación de la cabeza

-Ella es Myung Hee –presentó Paola a la mujer, y Ken le respondió de la misma manera, inclinando la cabeza- Es mi amiga de fatalidad –añadió orgullosa

-¿Tu amiga de qué? –repitió Ken confundido

-Jeje, Paola y yo somos fans del mismo grupo coreano –contó la mujer algo avergonzada

-¡Somos VIP, sí señores! –se jactó Paola, haciendo el signo de la victoria con una mano

-¿Son qué? –quiso saber él, sin entender de lo que estaban hablando

-Las fans de BigBang se hacen llamar VIP –explicó su amiga- A Myung Hee también le gusta BigBang, por eso nos conocemos

-Gracias a Paola conseguí una entrada al último concierto que dieron aquí en el Tokyo Dome –contó la mujer

-A la pobre le robaron la entrada –contó Paola con cierta pena- Y ese día Naoko se peleó con Imai y ya no quiso acompañarme, así que me quedé plantada con una entrada extra. Entonces vi a mi _eonnie_ llorando en la banqueta, agarrando su linternita de BigBang. Supuse que algo tan malo como perder la entrada le había pasado, así que me acerqué, y lo demás es historia. Entramos a gritar como locas

-Ya veo –dijo Ken, imaginando a Paola gritando desaforadamente al grupo de coreanos. Definitivamente el número de hombres que le podían gustar a una mujer no tenía límite

-De ahí que nos hicimos amigas –añadió Myung Hee- Te debo mucho

-Claro que no –contestó Paola con falsa modestia

-Cómo que no, tú no sabes lo que significó que me regalaras esa entrada –dijo la mujer conmovida- Así que ahora me toca regalarte algo a ti

-No es necesario, lo sabes –dijo la chica cínicamente, mientras Ken la miraba con cara de "¿no que viniste con la idea de cena gratis sabiendo esto de antemano?"

-La cena la invito yo –les dijo la coreana

-Bueno, gracias –respondió Paola sonriendo, y Ken tuvo que forzar una sonrisa y agradecer también

-Ahora tengo que irme a seguir controlando –les dijo Myung Hee- Disfruten su cena –añadió sonriendo, despidiéndose con una reverencia

-No podemos aceptar –le dijo Ken alarmado- Es como cobrarle un favor

-No seas exagerado, Myung Hee es gerente del lugar –contestó Paola- Además, lo quieras o no, favor con favor se paga. Si lo sabré yo –agregó con cierta amargura

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, mira, ya nos traen la carne

Se pusieron a comer. La carne estaba realmente deliciosa. Claro que la culpa por aceptar comer de gratis no dejaba a Ken, pero después de todo tampoco es que le hiciera daño a nadie.

-Gracias por venir conmigo –le dijo a Paola

-No tienes nada que agradecer –respondió ella- Sé que esto es sólo una cita de práctica, pero espero que al menos te haya dado algunas ideas de dónde ir o qué hacer cuando vengas con Sora –explicó, con una sonrisa forzada

-Paola, tengo que decirte algo –dijo Ken, después de unos segundos en silencio

-¿Es muy importante? Mejor vamos a la playa, quiero ver el puente –dijo ella, poniéndose de pie

Se dirigieron a la salida, le agradecieron nuevamente a Myung Hee el gesto que había tenido con ellos y se fueron hacia el ascensor. Al llegar a la planta baja, Paola se fue rápidamente hacia la salida.

-Qué rico huele –dijo encantada, inspirando el aire exterior

-Vamos por allá –le indicó Ken

Iban bajando por un sendero de gradas de madera, cuando Paola se resbaló y casi se cae. La reacción rápida de Ken evitó que la chica sufriera un nuevo porrazo.

-Mejor agárrate de mí –le pidió Ken, colocando la mano de la chica en su brazo

-Okay –contestó ella avergonzada, sintiendo que el corazón se le aceleraba

Bajaron lentamente, mientras se oía el suave sonido de las olas golpeando contra la orilla, el ruido de la gente alrededor que se alejaba poco a poco, y a lo lejos se veían las pequeñas luces de los autos que circulaban por la bahía enfrente de ellos.

-Esto es muy bonito –suspiró Paola encantada, viendo las luces del Rainbow bridge. Ni se había percatado que no soltó el brazo de Ken y seguía agarrada de él- Seguramente a Sora esto sí le va a gustar –añadió, rompiendo el encanto del momento para los dos- Ah, perdón –dijo, soltando Ken, pero con un rápido movimiento él le agarró la mano

Paola lo miró algo asustada, y bastante incómoda. Sentía que la cara le empezaba a arder. Trató de zafarse pero él no se lo permitió.

-Entiendo que esto sea una práctica, pero no podemos hacer esto –dijo Paola, sin dejar de intentar zafarse

-Esto no es una práctica –dijo Ken seriamente, mirándola fijamente, apretándole la mano

-Je, claro que sí –musitó ella confundida, con una media sonrisa- Anda, suéltame, esto ya no es gracioso

-Esta cita no era una práctica –insistió él, envolviendo la mano de la chica con ambas manos

-¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó Paola, frunciendo el ceño, de la impresión había dejado ya de zafar su mano

-Paola, esta fue una cita real entre nosotros

-¿Qué?

-Esto jamás estuvo planeado para estar con Sora –explicó Ken- Desde el principio la idea era venir aquí contigo

-Eso no tiene sentido –dijo Paola comenzando a desesperarse porque no entendía nada- ¿Para qué ibas a querer venir conmigo? Si a ti te gusta Sora

-Eso no es cierto –dijo Ken bajando la mirada

-¿Cómo que no? Tú mismo me lo dijiste

-Sí, pero ya no más, Sora no es la persona que me gusta

-¿Que no? –repitió Paola incrédula- ¿Te estás burlando de mí?

-No, no podría hacerlo

-¿Entonces?

-Yo…quería venir aquí contigo… -murmuró Ken, enrojeciendo

-¿Conmigo? ¿y por qué?

-Porque me gustas –confesó él, mirándola a los ojos

Paola se quedó estupefacta ante tal respuesta. Su mente estaba en blanco, no sabía qué decir o qué hacer. Se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada por unos segundos.

-Yo… -balbuceó Paola, sintiendo ganas de llorar, aunque no sabía debido a qué

-Creí que estaba confundido, pero no, tú me gustas de verdad –explicó Ken, sin soltarla- Por eso… por eso me daba tanto coraje que sigas insistiendo en confesarte a Kojiro

-¿Tú lo sabías? –preguntó ella mirándolo dolida- ¿Tú sabías que confundí a Kojiro contigo?

-Lo supe cuando me contaste la historia de lo que pasó en el salón de música –admitió él

-¿Y no me lo dijiste? ¿me dejaste hacer el ridículo frente a él?

-Claro que no –trató de defenderse Ken- Pero no sabía cómo decírtelo…

-¿Cómo? Pues así –dijo ella enojada, zafando su mano del agarre del chico- ¿O es que te lo callaste para que siguiera ayudándote con Sora? ¿para que no te perjudique si lo sabía?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-Entonces por qué –lo desafió Paola- Y esta…¿cita de práctica? ¿es parte de un plan para hacerme sentir mejor y que me quede callada sin decirle a Sora que me gustas?

-¡Por supuesto que no! Lo hice porque me gustas, porque quiero estar contigo –trató de convencerla Ken, preocupado por la mirada de desilusión de la chica

-¿Que te gusto? ¿y me traes hasta aquí con engaños? –inquirió Paola incrédula

-Realmente lo siento… -dijo Ken apesadumbrado, tratando de agarrar una de sus manos, pero ella hizo un violento quite

-Dime una cosa, y no me mientas, ¿Kazuki sabía de esto, verdad? –quiso saber Paola, enojada

-Kazuki sólo quería ayudar –alegó Ken sintiéndose culpable

-¿Ayudar? ¿Kazuki lo sabía y decidió meterse a planear esta burla contra mí? –preguntó Paola, con lágrimas en los ojos

-No es una burla…

-Claro que lo es –insistió ella- Me trajeron con engaños haciéndome creer que iba a pretender ser alguien que no soy, y al final resulta que la cita sí era para mí

-No sabía cómo decírtelo

-Supongo que no –dijo Paola con decepción, limpiándose las lágrimas- Pasar de Sora a alguien como yo no debe ser fácil de aceptar –añadió molesta, tratando de irse de ahí rápidamente, sin embargo una mala pisada la hizo caer de rodillas sobre la arena- ¡No me toques! –gritó cuando él trató de ayudarla a levantar

-Paola, escúchame…

-Ya te escuché lo suficiente, no quiero oírte más –dijo ella, poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose la arena del pantalón- La burla termina aquí, gracias por todo –añadió sin mirarlo- No necesitas seguirme, yo puedo regresar sola

Mientras la veía irse Ken no sabía qué hacer, el sentimiento de culpa y frustración eran cada vez más pesados. Al final las cosas habían terminado mucho peor de lo que podía haber esperado.

* * *

N.d.a.: Todos los lugares mencionados en este capítulo (Palette Town, DiverCity, Venus fort, etc.) son lugares reales que están ubicados en Odaiba.

*En animé, mecha es un término dado a los robots que deben ser tripulados. Un ejemplo de ellos son los Gundam y los Eva, los primeros de la saga de series del mismo nombre y los Evas de la serie Evangelion.

**Kukuruza popcorn es una tienda que vende popcorn de sabores originales, tal como el vinagre con sal de mar y el de frambuesa negra y crema de vainilla, entre muchos otros.

***Efectivamente, según lo indica su propia tienda, Moumou es una heladería que destaca el uso de leche de Hokkaido en la elaboración de sus helados.

****Eonni es un término coreano que utilizan las mujeres para nombrar a sus hermanas mayores o mujeres mayores que ellas. Bigbang es un grupo de k-pop.

Los pasos del "Manual para conquistar a tu amor imposible" están basados en la descripción hecha en la página de Susana López, titulada Cómo enamorar y conquistar a un hombre, que sirvió de guía para describir el manual del cual se habla en este fic.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	18. Advertencia: resultados pueden variar

**Capítulo 17**

 **Advertencia: Los resultados pueden variar**

Paola y Ken volvieron en el mismo tren hasta Shinjuku y de ahí tomaron el que los llevaría a la estación cerca del Instituto. Claro que ambos viajaron en vagones diferentes, él pendiente de cómo iba ella, y ella ignorando que él estaba ahí.

Al llegar al Instituto, sin importarle las normas que prohibían la entrada de las alumnas a los dormitorios de los varones (y viceversa), Paola se fue directamente a la habitación de Kazuki, donde él se encontraba viendo televisión con Shimano y Matsuki.

-Dime que no es cierto –dijo Paola, entrando después de abrir la puerta de un empujón

-Paola, ¿qué haces aquí? –preguntó Kazuki con un mal presentimiento, sentándose de un brinco

-Dime que no es cierto –repitió ella, con una mirada entremezclada de furia y dolor- Que tú no lo sabías, que no tuviste nada que ver

Mucho más no necesitaba que ella le dijera, Kazuki ya sabía de qué estaba hablando.

-Escúchame –dijo Kazuki, acercándose a ella- Yo quería ayudar a Ken, él sólo no se iba a atrever a decírtelo

-¿Tú lo sabías? –inquirió Paola incrédula, mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a brotar

-Paola, yo…

¡PAF!

Kazuki no pudo explicarse, su alegato se vio interrumpido por una cachetada de su mejor amiga. Shimano y Matsuki, que estaban de testigos, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

-No fue culpa de Sorimachi –intervino Ken, que la había seguido hasta ahí, pero no creyó que se atrevería a entrar así

-¡Tú no te metas! –gritó Paola- ¿Fue divertido? ¿eh? ¡les pregunto a los dos! –dijo, señalándolos acusadoramente- ¡¿Fue divertido verme la cara de idiota?!

-Paola, perdóname… -suplicó Kazuki apesadumbrado, tratando de acercarse para abrazarla

-No me toques –le advirtió la chica, dando un paso atrás- Nunca creí que me traicionarías así, no me vuelvas a hablar –agregó, saliendo a toda prisa

-Mejor que no vayan tras ella –sugirió Matsuki, que seguía sin creer lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Paola le había pegado a su querido Kazuki? Eso jamás había ocurrido

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó Kojiro entrando a la habitación, los gritos se habían escuchado por todo el pasillo y no era el único curioso que estaba ahí

-Nada –dijo Kazuki, soltando un profundo suspiro- Por favor váyanse

-¿Nosotros también? –le susurró Shimano a Matsuki al oído- Pero esta también es nuestra habitación…

-Nosotros también, muévete –le contestó su amigo, empujándolo y cerrando la puerta tras ellos, quedando sólo Kazuki, Ken y Kojiro

-¿Qué le hicieron a Paola? –preguntó Kojiro sin rodeos

-Capitán, la verdad no creo que sea momento para hablar de esto –dijo Kazuki, sentándose pesadamente sobre su cama

-¿Qué le hicieron? –insistió él, mirando a Ken acusadoramente

-Vamos al dormitorio, allí te contaré –dijo Ken, saliendo seguido de su amigo, dejando a un entristecido Kazuki que se mordía el labio para no ponerse a llorar

Cuando llegaron a su dormitorio, le pidieron a Takeshi que saliera por un momento. Al notar la tensión del ambiente, el pequeño jugador accedió sin más y se fue.

-¿Y bien? –inquirió Kojiro, cruzándose de brazos

-Metimos la pata –dijo Ken cabizbajo

-¿Cómo que metieron la pata? ¿tú y quién?

-Sorimachi y yo

-¿Pero qué hicieron?

-Convencer a Paola para planear una cita con Sora, que en realidad era una cita con ella

-¿Qué? –preguntó el otro chico, bastante sorprendido

-Kojiro…Paola me gusta –admitió Ken, mirándolo con ojos cansinos- No sabía cómo decírselo, así que le pedí ayuda a Kazuki

-¿Y decidiste decírselo envolviéndola en un engaño? –preguntó Kojiro incrédulo- ¿Me estás hablando en serio?

-Lo sé, ahora lo sé –aceptó su amigo- Pero en su momento no sonaba tan mal

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te estuvo buscando? –le dijo Kojiro con tono de decepción- Ella me confundió contigo, realmente tenía mucha ilusión de encontrarte

-Espera un momento, ¿tú y Paola ya sabían que yo era la persona a la que ella había confundido contigo? –preguntó Ken

-Si yo me di cuenta, supongo que ella también ya lo sabía

Si Ken pensaba que no podía sentirse más culpable, estaba equivocado. El saber aquél detalle empeoraba las cosas. Entonces lo recordó, _"¿tú sabías que confundí a Kojiro contigo?"_. En ese momento ni había reparado en aquella pregunta. Pero entonces, si ella lo sabía, ¿aún sabiéndolo quiso ayudarlo a confesarse a Sora? ¿entonces a ella no le importaba? Todo era demasiado confuso.

-No creo que ella los vaya a perdonar tan fácilmente –dijo Kojiro, sacando a Ken del trance- Y si me preguntan, se lo merecen –añadió con sinceridad, dirigiéndose a la puerta

Abrió y, como piezas de dominó, cayeron al piso los curiosos que habían estado tratando de escuchar la conversación detrás de la puerta.

-Les dije que se iban a dar cuenta –los regañó Takeshi negando con la cabeza, desde unos pasos más atrás de la puerta

-Je, yo pasaba a saludar –inventó Imai, parándose a toda velocidad y marchándose

-¡Quítense, me están aplastando! –se quejó Shimano, que estaba soportando el peso de todos los demás

-Eh…yo vine por si acaso se generaba violencia y había que separarlos –se excusó Kawabe, saliendo

-Yo ni alcancé a escuchar nada –dijo Takashima levantando las manos, saliendo también

-Yo les dije que no debían hacerlo y no me hicieron caso –alegó Matsuki, quitándose de encima de Shimano- ¡Apúrate, vámonos! –agregó, jalando de la camiseta a su amigo para que se incorpore

-Aish, casi me dejan como crepe –se quejó Shimano, parándose tranquilamente y limpiándose las rodillas

-Vámonos –insistió Matsuki entre dientes, empujándolo a la salida

-Pero ni nos enteramos bien qué pasó –le respondió el otro cínicamente, siendo sacado del dormitorio- ¿Y si les preguntamos así, directamente? –sugirió cuando, felizmente, ya estaban afuera en el pasillo

-Ya puedes entrar –le dijo Kojiro a Takeshi, para luego irse a acostar a su cama

-Sí capitán –contestó Takeshi tímidamente, mirando con pena a Ken, que seguía ahí parado sin decir nada

Paola entró a su habitación dando un portazo, para luego echarse a llorar en su cama. Naoko, que había recibido un mensaje de texto de Kazuki en el que le pedía que por favor fuera a ver a Paola, tocó tímidamente la puerta y luego entró.

-Vete, no quiero hablar con nadie –pidió Paola entre sollozos, agarrando la almohada para cubrirse la cara

-No me iré, y lo sabes –dijo Naoko en tono maternal, sentándose junto a ella así, a oscuras, con sólo la ligera luz azulada de la luna que ingresaba a través de la ventana- ¿Me quieres decir qué pasó? –preguntó en voz baja, acariciándole la cabeza

-No –musitó Paola, sin destaparse la cara

-Voy a matar a quien te hizo esto –gruñó Naoko, después de estar varios minutos sin decir nada, escuchando los sollozos de Paola- Ahora vengo, iré a traerte agua –le dijo, pero entonces sintió que su amiga la detuvo agarrándola de su pijama

-No te vayas –le pidió, bajando la almohada

-Ay, no soporto verte así –dijo Naoko, abrazándola cuando Paola se sentó

-Soy una tonta –dijo Paola, sin dejar de llorar, abrazando a su amiga

-Claro que no lo eres –replicó su amiga- Mira, trata de calmarte. Acuéstate, ponte cómoda, y yo ahora vengo con un vaso de agua o con un té, ¿prefieres un té? –preguntó con cariño, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus manos, y Paola asintió- Bien, entonces un té será. Ahorita vengo

Mientras se dirigía a la pequeña cocina que tenían en el edificio de dormitorios de las mujeres, Naoko iba murmurando maldiciones contra el o los que habían hecho llorar a su amiga. Preparó un té con miel y se lo llevó de regreso a Paola, que ahora se encontraba metida en su cama, sentada, apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama, mientras abrazaba su almohada y trataba de dejar de llorar.

-Toma –le dijo Naoko, alcanzándole la taza y sentándose junto a ella- Está tibio

-Gracias –murmuró Paola, tomando un sorbo del té

-Con esto te sentirás un poco más tranquila –trató de animarla su amiga, encendiendo la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa de noche

-No lo creo –contestó Paola con desgano

-¿Quieres desahogarte y contarme qué pasó? –inquirió Naoko preocupada

-Odio a Kazuki…y a Ken también –dijo Paola, haciendo un mohín de disgusto

-¿Odiarlos? No creo –admitió la otra chica- Kazuki es tu mejor amigo, y Ken…bueno, es quien te gusta, ¿no?

-¿Tú lo sabías? –preguntó Paola, mirándola asombrada

-Sí, lo sabía –admitió Naoko suspirando- Era algo obvio

-¿Entonces tan estúpida soy que todos supieron y yo les seguí el juego? –reclamó Paola, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas nuevamente

-Espera, que no sé de qué estás hablando

A grandes rasgos Paola comenzó a contarle a Naoko acerca del manual, de cómo ella y Ken trataron de ayudarse mutuamente, de la confesión y confusión con Kojiro, y finalmente de la supuesta cita planeada para Sora.

-¿Qué? –musitó Naoko incrédula, si bien tuvo que aguantar la risa al saber del famoso manual, y la intriga de saber más acerca de cómo Paola se había confesado a Kojiro, no le hizo nada de gracia lo que Kazuki y Ken habían hecho

-Los dos me vieron la cara de idiota –dijo Paola, dolida- Me hicieron creer que todo era para Sora, ¿sabes lo que me dolía estar ahí, planeando una cita para esa…para esa…para Sora?

-Me imagino… –contestó Naoko sintiendo mucha pena por su amiga

-Y al final resulta que todo era porque quería ir conmigo –bufó Paola molesta, dejando la taza sobre su mesa de noche

-No puedo creer que sean tan babosos –gruñó Naoko- Realmente son unos insensibles. ¿Y Kazuki? Nada más deja que lo vea, me va a escuchar –agregó en tono amenazante

-No quiero verlo siquiera –dijo Paola acongojada- ¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? –preguntó, con un gesto compungido

-Es que lo que tiene de idiota lo tiene de buen amigo –trató de explicarle su amiga, abrazándola- Honestamente no creo que ninguno de los dos haya querido burlarse de ti, es sólo que de todas, eligieron la peor forma de decirte lo que en verdad pasaba. Kazuki te quiere mucho, eso lo sabemos todos, también lo sabes tú. Su gran error fue planear semejante estupidez y creer que funcionaría

-¿Cómo podía funcionar algo así? –interrogó Paola, escéptica- ¿Llevarme a una supuesta cita de práctica pidiéndome que finja ser alguien más y que al final resulte que todo era mentira?

-Te lo digo, no fue la forma, pero tampoco quisieron hacerte mal –alegó Naoko- Y respecto a Ken…no sé qué decirte. Para empezar no sé cómo convenció a Kazuki de que lo ayude a confesarse contigo –admitió sorprendida- Pero si lo consiguió es que realmente le gustas

-¿Qué?

-Ya me había dado cuenta –admitió Naoko- Y no es que fuera muy obvio, pero ya sabes, esas cosas yo las presiento –acotó, con cierto orgullo- Sé que al principio él realmente estaba detrás de Sora, pero poco a poco las cosas fueron cambiando

-¿Entonces también sabías que Kojiro me gustaba? –preguntó Paola con curiosidad

-¿Kojiro? Pfff, claro que no, a ti nunca te gustó –contestó Naoko con seguridad- Estabas confundida. A ti quien te gustaba era esa persona que se apareció en el salón de música, ¿no? Tú asumiste que era él, te confundiste, y hasta te confesaste. Pero nunca fue él. Y tú misma debiste darte cuenta, ya que pasada la vergüenza de la confesión y el rechazo, ya no veías a Kojiro de la misma forma, ¿verdad?

-Sí, ya no –murmuró Paola pensativa, lo que decía su amiga era totalmente cierto

-Pero mira, por hoy dejemos de hablar del asunto. Ahora necesitas descansar, ya mañana te sentirás un poco mejor –dijo Naoko, ayudándola a que se recueste, y apagando la lámpara- Después de todo el tener una habitación para ti sola no es tan malo, ¿eh? –añadió sonriendo

-Supongo que no. Cuando vea a mi abuela me acordaré de agradecérselo –contestó Paola nada entusiasmada- Naoko…gracias

-No tienes nada por qué agradecerme. Intenta dormir, mañana nos vemos –dijo su amiga, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano y saliendo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

Al día siguiente, durante el desayuno, sólo Matsuki, Imai y Shimano estaban en el comedor cuando una furibunda Naoko se acercó a ellos.

-¡Dónde están Sorimachi y Wakashimazu! –dijo molesta, mirando furiosa a los otros tres chicos que se quedaron viéndola asustados

-Se…se quedaron en sus dormitorios –balbuceó Imai, parándose- ¿No te quieres sentar a comer? –sugirió con voz cariñosa, a ver si así su novia se calmaba un poco

-¿Así que no salieron los muy cobardes? –gruñó Naoko apretando los puños- ¡Pero me van a oír! –amenazó, marchándose

-¿A dónde piensas ir? –preguntó Imai afligido, pero no obtuvo respuesta

-Ve con ella antes de que mate a alguien –le sugirió Matsuki. Imai dudó, se metió dos bocados de arroz en la boca y se fue corriendo tras su novia

-Qué manera de interrumpir la hora de mis alimentos –se quejó Shimano, recuperando la compostura

-Mejor voy con ellos, Naoko molesta puede sacarse encima a Imai fácilmente –dijo Matsuki preocupado- Nos vemos arriba –agregó, llevando su bandeja y la que había dejado Imai, para marcharse luego

-Pero qué lío –murmuró Shimano, continuando con su desayuno

-Hola –saludó un muchacho sonriente, sentándose junto a él, provocando que le den escalofríos

-¿Cómo estás Shimano-san? –dijo otro, sentándose frente a él

-Je, hola –contestó Shimano con una débil sonrisa

-Nuestro capitán seguro ya viene a desayunar –le comunicó el primero, sin dejar de sonreír

-Miren, no sé qué se traen entre manos –dijo Shimano, tratando de no perder la paciencia- Pero francamente ya me cansé de que me estén saludando tan amigablemente, cuando ni sus nombres sé, y que siempre me estén comentando de dónde anda o qué piensa hacer su capitán, que tampoco estoy muy seguro de quién es

-Pero si fuimos al goukon contigo –dijo el segundo chico, haciendo un puchero- ¿No te acuerdas de nosotros? Yo soy Sato, él es Ishibashi

-¿Y su capitán es…?

-Darío Boragno –dijeron los dos al unísono

-Ah, el uruguayo –dijo Shimano más tranquilo- Pero aun así no entiendo por qué me acosan –admitió dramáticamente

-Desde cuándo comen en esta mesa –se oyó oír a Darío, que se había acercado a ellos

-¡Capitán! –dijeron los dos alarmados, poniéndose de pie de un brinco- Nosotros sólo estábamos conversando con Shimano-san

-¿Y como para qué estaban hablando con él? –preguntó Darío simplemente, los dos muchachos intercambiaron miradas, queriendo que se los trague la tierra

-Lo mismo digo yo –lo apoyó Shimano, con la boca llena de arroz

-Es que…tus "amigos" también son nuestros amigos –alegó Ishibashi

-No vuelvan a acercarse a él –advirtió el uruguayo, la gracia de que sus compañeros crean que Shimano era algo como su novio ya lo estaba aburriendo

-¡Sí capitán! –contestaron Sato e Ishibashi temerosos, pensando que su amigo debía ser bastante celoso

-Exacto, no me molesten más –añadió Shimano cínicamente sin enterarse de nada, haciendo un gesto con el brazo para que se vayan

Darío se fue sin decir más, los otros dos hicieron una profunda reverencia ante Shimano y se fueron con el extranjero, dejando al otro chico comiendo de lo más tranquilo.

Por otra parte, Naoko fue retenida por el encargado al intentar entrar al dormitorio de los varones, quien la regañó recordándole las reglas de los dormitorios. Al final la chica tuvo que dar media vuelta e irse, pero sin dejar de amenazar que tarde o temprano se encontraría con los dos acusados. Cuando se iba de regreso a su habitación, Imai y Matsuki, que sospechaban que ella ya sabía lo que había ocurrido entre Paola, Kazuki y Ken, trataron de sonsacarle algo de información. Sin embargo, y en pocas palabras, Naoko los mandó el demonio diciéndoles que no metieran sus narices donde no los llamaban, dejándolos ofendidos y más picados aún por la curiosidad.

El desánimo de los tres implicados persistía para el día lunes, tanto que ninguno de los tres bajó a desayunar, mientras sus demás amigos se contenían de contarse el chisme porque Kojiro estaba ahí y de seguro serían vilmente regañados si intentaban tocar el tema. En clases, en el curso de los de nivel superior, papelitos con el chisme corrían entre ellos. Aquellos que no dormían en el Instituto se enteraron lo que los otros habían atestiguado, y hasta lo que no, porque Shimano les inventó que escuchó a Ken contarle a Kojiro que Paola había encontrado a Kazuki, Ken y una chica en una situación bastante penosa, por lo que Paola estaba enojada con ellos por impúdicos. Además, que él "sospechaba" que la mujer en cuestión era Sora. Entonces la supuesta historia se llevó de boca en boca, o al menos de papel en papel, entre los del equipo de fútbol y alguno que otro más. Sin embargo, varios no creyeron la versión de Shimano simplemente por tratarse de él, ya que algunas veces solía inventarse o exagerar las cosas; y otros no la creyeron porque era demasiado descabellada.

Mientras tanto, en el salón de Paola, ella, como otras veces, no había ido a clases. Kazuki desde su sitio veía con pena el asiento vacío de su amiga. Shimano y Koike no dejaban de chismosear por medio de mensajes de textos, mientras su profesor explicaba en el pizarrón cómo desarrollar un ejercicio de Física.

- _Uy, ¿entonces estaban en un trío? o.O_ –escribió Koike

- _Será eso o algo similar, sino por qué tanto problema :-/_ -devolvió Shimano desvergonzadamente

- _¿Pero tú estás seguro de lo que oíste? :-?_

 _-Como que me llamo Shimano Tadashi B-)_

-Señor Shimano, pase al pizarrón a resolver el siguiente problema –dijo el profesor, que ya lo había visto distraído

-¿Ahorita? –preguntó el aludido sorprendido al ser llamado, mientras Koike aguantaba la risa por la desgracia de su amigo

-No, mañana –contestó el maestro sarcástico- ¡Pase ya!

-Aish, uno está ocupado en sus cosas y lo vienen a interrumpir –gruñó Shimano por lo bajo, poniéndose de pie

-Deje de protestar y apúrese –insistió el maestro

-Ya voy, ya voy –dijo, viendo por encima si alguno de sus compañeros había ya resuelto el problema

Takeshi, que se compadeció de él, le pasó en un papelito la solución del problema sin que el maestro se diera cuenta. Shimano, al verse salvado, le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice de agradecimiento. Cuando, para sorpresa del profesor, Shimano resolvió el problema y se fue campante de regreso a su sitio con un " _usted llámeme al pizarrón con confianza cuando necesite que resuelvan un problema_ ", el timbre de descanso sonó. No pasaron ni diez segundos después del timbre, cuando el profesor recién se disponía a salir del salón, que Naoko apareció en el umbral de la puerta hecha una furia. Por lo agitada que se veía se notaba que había ido corriendo a todo lo que daba.

-¡Tú! –gritó exaltada, señalando acusadoramente a Kazuki que de mala gana guardaba sus cuadernos

-Nee-san*, no vayas a hacer un escándalo aquí –le pidió Takeshi mirándola compungido, colocándose como escudo delante de Kazuki que ni se había inmutado

-Quítate Sawada-chan, no quiero involucrarte en esto –le pidió Naoko, parándose desafiante frente al pequeño jugador

-No me moveré, este no es el momento ni el lugar adecuados para hablar del tema –dijo Takeshi seguro, mientras el resto de los alumnos los miraban murmurando curiosos

-Te veo en la azotea –dijo Kazuki simplemente, apartando a Takeshi y saliendo como si nada

-No lo vayas a golpear –le pidió Takeshi a la chica, más en un tono de advertencia- Él no está nada bien

-Lo intentaré –dijo Naoko, yendo tras Kazuki

-¿Entonces tú nos contarás lo que está pasando? –le preguntó Koike a Takeshi. El primero, desde que vio entrar a Naoko, no dudó en ponerse a filmar todo con su celular

-Esto no es un chiste, así que pónganse serios –los regañó Takeshi frunciendo el ceño, terminando de guardar sus cosas para luego irse al comedor

-Y así, queridos amigos, termina la transmisión… por ahora –dijo Koike nada convencido, auto-enfocándose con su cámara

Cuando Naoko llegó a la azotea vio que Kazuki estaba sentado en un bloque de cemento que hacía de banca. El chico se veía bastante cansado y tenía la mirada perdida en la distancia.

-Dónde está Ken –preguntó Naoko parándose junto a él con los brazos cruzados- Hoy en la mañana fui a buscarlo y no estaba en el salón

-No lo sé, supongo que no se sentía bien como para ir a clases –respondió Kazuki en tono neutral, sin quitar la mirada de enfrente

-Mira Kazuki, sé que esto no es fácil para ti –dijo Naoko, aflojando un poco el tono al ver lo afectado que estaba él- Pero lo que le hicieron a Paola fue horrible

-¿Y crees que no lo sé? –dijo Kazuki, mirándola apesadumbrado- Pero Naoko, tú me conoces, sabes que jamás lo habría hecho con la intención de lastimarla. Es sólo que…creí que en verdad funcionaría

-La idea fue pésima –dijo Naoko con sinceridad, sentándose junto a él- ¿Cómo demonios pensaste que resultaría? Paola odia que le mientan, y más allá de la buena intención que ambos hayan tenido, la llevaron con engaños

-Lo sé, lo sé –dijo Kazuki cansinamente, apoyando los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en sus manos- Pero quería que fuera algo especial para ella

Naoko ya no encontró las ganas de insistir o de regañar al chico como venía planeando. Después de todo verlo así también le daba pena.

-¿Hoy la viste? ¿comió? –preguntó Kazuki preocupado después de varios minutos de silencio

-Fui a dejarle algo de comer hoy, ayer no quiso más que un poco de avena –respondió Naoko, conmovida por el cariño que se tenían esos dos. Esa mañana, antes de salir, Paola le había pedido a Naoko que le llevara algo de comer a Kazuki porque seguramente no iría a desayunar, y había acertado- Toma, un encargo suyo –añadió, sacando de su bolsillo un pan de melón y entregándoselo- Tienes que comerlo

-Je… -balbuceó Kazuki con una débil sonrisa viendo el pan de melón, y Naoko vio que sus ojos se empañaban de lágrimas pero el chico trató de disimular frotándose los ojos con la manga de su chaqueta. Entonces escucharon sonar el timbre que ponía fin a la hora de descanso- Por favor vigila que coma algo y que no se olvide de ir a la enfermería para que le curen las rodillas –le pidió a su amiga, marchándose. Segundos después Naoko también se fue.

* * *

N.d.a.: *Nee-san, u onee-san, es un término utilizado para dirigirse a una hermana mayor o amiga de mayor edad.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	19. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

A lo lejos, Paola escuchó sonar el timbre de regreso a clases. Se encontraba sentada en su cama, apoyada contra la pared, con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana. De pronto escuchó dos suaves golpes en su puerta, lo que llamó su atención, entonces vio un sobre ser deslizado por debajo de la puerta. Extrañada, bajó de su cama y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta, la entreabrió y no vio a nadie en el pasillo. Volvió a cerrar la puerta y recogió el sobre. Regresó a sentarse a su cama y sacó una carta del sobre, al abrirla reconoció la letra de Ken e inmediatamente arrojó la carta y el sobre a un costado de la cama, bastante molesta de que él se atreviera a ir hasta allá.

Ahí se quedó, pensativa, apoyada contra la pared, mirando de cuando en cuando de reojo la carta que seguía a un costado suyo. Recordó la mentira que Ken y Kazuki le habían dicho y con coraje alcanzó la carta y la arrugó tanto como pudo para luego lanzarla contra el piso. Rato después Naoko entró con un envase de comida y una lata de refresco.

-¿Y esto? –preguntó curiosa, viendo la bola de papel arrugada sobre el piso

-No lo levantes, déjalo ahí, o mejor échalo a la basura –gruñó Paola, desviando la mirada

-Toma, tienes que comer –dijo Naoko, ignorando el pedido

-Lo comeré después –dijo su amiga con desgano

-No, porque entonces la persona a quien le mandaste el pan de melón no me lo perdonará –devolvió la otra chica, poniendo en sus manos el envase y la lata, para luego ir tranquilamente a levantar la bola de papel- Por cierto, lo busqué pero no lo encontré

-¿A quién? –preguntó Paola sin mucho interés, sin abrir el envase que tenía en las manos

-A Ken –respondió Naoko, desarrugando el papel y reconociendo la letra del autor- Así que supongo que como tú no se sintió bien y prefirió no ir a clases, y sabía que tú tampoco irías –añadió, colocando la arrugada carta sobre la mesa de noche

-Tírala –ordenó Paola

-Tírala tú si quieres, pero después de comer –alegó Naoko suavemente, arrastrando una silla para sentarse frente a Paola- No me iré hasta que comas

-Naoko, no tengo ganas –dijo Paola, haciendo un puchero

-Sé que te duele, y sé que no debes tener ganas, pero el mundo no se acaba aquí –le dijo su amiga mirándola con cariño- Dejar de comer no resolverá el problema, debes ir y hablar con ellos estando más calmada

-No quiero –se entercó Paola, frunciendo el ceño

-Si no lo haces ahora, después te dolerá más –advirtió la otra chica- Deja que la rabia se te pase y luego ve y habla con ellos

-Me mintieron –le recordó Paola con voz dolida

-¿Y crees que a ellos no les duele? –le preguntó Naoko- ¿Quieres que te diga lo mal que se vé Kazuki y que analices por qué Ken, que nunca faltó, ahora no fue a clases? –agregó, en cierto tono de regaño

-No te pongas de parte de ellos –se quejó Paola

-No lo hago, pero tengo que ser objetiva. Escúchame, cuando ya no sientas tanta rabia debes ir y hablar con ellos –insistió Naoko- Ahora come, que luego tengo que ir a hacer mis tareas

Paola hizo un mohín de disgusto, pero no dijo más. Miró el envase y la lata que tenía en las manos, y de mala gana los abrió para ponerse a comer lentamente, ante la mirada complacida de Naoko.

Al día siguiente Naoko fue a despertar a Paola y le insistió que debía ir a clases, que escapando no iba a solucionar nada. Nada convencida, más bien molesta, Paola tuvo que acceder ante la amenaza de su amiga de ir a decirle a su profesor encargado que era una mentira que ella estuviera enferma, y las amenazas de Naoko debían ser consideradas con cuidado. Salieron, no sin que antes Naoko se percatara que la carta estaba en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado, por lo que supuso que Paola aún no la había leído.

Cuando Paola llegó a su salón sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos, pero no dijeron nada, simplemente le dedicaron una sonrisa y cada quien volvió a lo suyo (antes de que llegara, Takeshi les había advertido que si Paola iba no se pusieran a preguntarle nada, y Sawada podía ser bastante intimidante cuando estaba enojado). Paola se sentó y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la mochila, entonces descubrió a un sorprendido Kazuki que se había quedado mirándola cuando la vio ahí. Paola lo miró por un instante, y luego desvió la mirada, lo que le partió el corazón al muchacho, que sin decirle nada se sentó detrás de ella.

-Estas son las tareas que nos dieron ayer –le dijo Takeshi atento a Paola, pasándole algunos de sus cuadernos- Por esta vez puedes copiar las mías –ofreció sonriendo

-¡Egoísta! –lo insultó Shimano, señalándolo acusadoramente- A mí nunca me dejas copiar tus tareítas

-Porque eres un vago –le recriminó Takeshi

-¿Qué me dijiste? –se ofendió Tadashi- ¿Sabes que con un solo movimiento de mi dedo –y aún sigo sin entender por qué- puedo hacer que todo el equipo de básquetbol te golpee?

-Inténtalo –lo desafió Takeshi, sin prestarle demasiada importancia

-Vamos a ver si luego estás tan gallito –amenazó el otro chico

Las clases de la mañana pasaron sin mayor novedad. Kazuki se la había pasado distraído, con la mirada fija en su cuaderno, sin escribir ni leer nada. Paola fingía estar atendiendo, pero la verdad es que su cabeza estaba en otra parte. Tenía muchas ganas de voltear y sonreírle a Kazuki como si nada, pero ella misma sabía que las cosas no podían resolverse tan fácilmente, después de todo su mejor amigo la había herido como nunca antes. Al llegar la hora de descanso Paola salió rápidamente y se fue a meter al baño, ahí nadie la buscaría.

Estaba ahí, sentada sobre la tapa del inodoro con las piernas encogidas, sumida en sus pensamientos, esperando que sonara el timbre de regreso a clase, cuando oyó un par de voces conocidas que llamaron su atención.

-Entonces… ¿piensas encarar a Wakashimazu? –preguntó una chica, después de percatarse que no había nadie más en los baños

-Sí, porque la verdad es que ya no entiendo nada, y no me gusta la situación –admitió Sora, arreglándose el cabello frente al espejo- Él me gusta, pero tampoco voy a estar esperando una eternidad a que se me confiese

-Es que los intimidas –le dijo su amiga en tono pícaro, y Paola rodó los ojos ante tal comentario- Pero qué, ¿te le vas a confesar tú? –preguntó escéptica

-Claro que no, yo no me confieso a nadie –respondió Sora con arrogancia- Simplemente le haré saber, con indirectas, que quiero reunirme con él, así como un encuentro casual para tomar un café donde siempre. Si recalco que estaremos sólo los dos, seguramente entenderá que le estoy facilitando el camino

-¿Y si no lo capta? Los hombres son bastante negados para ciertas cosas

-Lo captará, tú no te preocupes –dijo Sora con confianza, cuando el timbre sonó y ambas salieron

Paola se quedó confundida sin saber siquiera qué pensar al respecto. Al final, irónicamente, Ken había logrado que Sora se fije en él y él ni enterado estaba. Y para confundir más las cosas, se enteró que era ella quien le gustaba a él ahora. Por lo que habiendo escuchado lo que esperaba Sora, Paola sintió que la confesión que le hizo Ken a ella era, en cierto modo, un obsequio para su orgullo.

Al terminar las clases, Paola se fue rápidamente a su habitación para así evitar preguntas de sus amigos y otras personas. En su raudo escape incluso pasó de largo a Kojiro que había estado yendo a su salón porque quería pedirle un favor, pero no le dio tiempo ni de saludarla. Al llegar a su dormitorio arrojó su mochila donde sea y luego se dejó caer sobre su cama, bastante agotada. Evitar a Kazuki y las preguntas de los demás no había sido fácil. Entonces recordó lo que había escuchado decir a Sora y casi automáticamente buscó con la mirada la carta que seguía ahí donde la había dejado el día anterior y estiró el brazo para cogerla.

La tenía en sus manos pero no se atrevía a mirarla aún. Sin embargo, después de haber oído a Sora admitir que Ken le gustaba, tenía mayor curiosidad por saber lo que decía la carta. Harta de su propia indecisión, se sentó sobre su cama y comenzó a leer la carta que el muchacho le había dejado. Mientras sus ojos recorrían las palabras allí plasmadas, estos se llenaban de lágrimas.

 _Paola:_

 _La verdad ni sé cómo comenzar. Sé que en este momento no debes querer ni verme, pero necesitaba decirte esto antes de que pasara más tiempo. Realmente lo siento. Nunca fue mi intención engañarte, estaba tan confundido y tan desesperado por decirte lo que sentía que escogí el camino que consideré más fácil para hacerlo, involucrando a Sorimachi. Pensé que él tendría que saber cómo llegar a ti sin espantarte, más aún cuando ambos llevábamos tanto tiempo tratando de llamar la atención de otras personas. ¿Cómo podía decirte que desde hace un tiempo ya no estaba interesado en Sora sino en ti? ¿Me creerías? ¿Pensarías que era una mala broma? Al final todo terminó mucho peor de lo que podía siquiera imaginar, porque para empezar no creí que tú considerarías la cita que planeamos como un engaño para burlarnos de ti y porque jamás quise hacerte llorar, ni imaginaba que verte llorando por mi culpa sería tan doloroso. De verdad, perdóname. Sólo te pido que no estés enojada con Sorimachi, él quiso ayudarme con toda la mejor intención, y también te pido que no me odies. Me equivoqué, lo sé, y me doy cuenta de que nunca debimos haberte inventado semejante engaño, pero por más que me arrepienta no puedo volver el tiempo atrás._

 _Me gustas, lo dije antes y te lo repito ahora, aunque no pueda decírtelo en persona. Y no es una broma, ni una burla, es la verdad. Y también es verdad que no es desde hace poco que me gustas, porque me di cuenta que ya desde hacía tiempo tú entraste al mundo donde existía yo solo con mis pensamientos y te convertiste en uno de ellos. Nuestra cercanía sólo reforzó lo que yo ya sentía, lo importante que eras para mí. Sé que odias las cosas cursis, y lamento si esta carta lo es, pero cada palabra que aquí pongo es sincera y honesta, y no encuentro otra manera de expresarlas._

 _Si llegaste a leer hasta este punto, de verdad te lo agradezco, porque eso significa que al menos no me odias tanto._

 _Nuevamente lo siento, espero que puedas perdonarme y que volvamos a ser amigos como antes, aunque quedemos sólo como eso, como amigos. Perdóname por todo lo que hice, y especialmente perdóname por haberte hecho llorar. Lo siento mucho._

 _Ken_

Al terminar de leer Paola trató con todas sus fuerzas de no llorar. Aún tenía la carta en sus manos y no dejaba de repasar cada palabra una y otra vez, cuando vio que algunas lágrimas traicioneras caían sobre el papel, se limpió los ojos y con cuidado quitó las lágrimas de la carta. Se volvió a echar, mirando el techo, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Así estuvo un buen rato, cuando de repente se le ocurrió una idea, se puso de pie y salió.

No tuvo que andar mucho, la habitación de Naoko no quedaba más que a algunas puertas de la suya. Tocó la puerta y entró, y vio a su amiga trabajando en su escritorio, bastante concentrada haciendo sus deberes.

-Naoko, ¿puedo interrumpirte por un momento? –pidió Paola tímidamente, llamando la atención de su amiga

-Ah, Paola, ¿pasa algo? –quiso saber Naoko, volteando a verla, bastante extrañada de verla ahí

-Antes que nada tienes que prometerme que no le comentarás a nadie sobre esto, ni siquiera a Imai, que quedará simplemente entre tú y yo, y que no te reirás o harás comentarios de burla sobre lo que te voy a mostrar –advirtió Paola

-Okay, me parece justo si, por lo exigido, me vas a mostrar un plan secreto de cómo conspirar contra el Emperador –se burló Naoko

-Es en serio

-Lo sé, perdóname –se disculpó Naoko esbozando una sonrisa- ¿Qué me vas a mostrar?

-¿Tus compañeras de cuarto no están, verdad? –quiso cerciorarse Paola

-No, se fueron a la piscina

-Bien, entonces lee esto –le dijo algo avergonzada, entregándole la carta que Naoko inmediatamente reconoció

-¿Está bien que la lea? –inquirió extrañada

-Necesito que la leas para que me ayudes a pensar acerca de qué debo hacer –le pidió su amiga mirándola compungida

Naoko comenzó a leer. Mientras leía sus gestos cambiaban aleatoriamente: puso cara de sorpresa, de estar conmovida, de picardía, de pena… Cuando terminó tenía la cara contraída, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¡Si alguien me escribe algo así, lo rapto y me caso! –admitió dramáticamente- ¿En serio lo escribió él? –preguntó gratamente asombrada

-Técnicamente… -murmuró Paola ruborizada, quitándole la carta, doblándola y guardándola en su bolsillo- ¿Qué hago ahora? –quiso saber confundida

-Pues la verdad no sé –contestó Naoko, apoyándose contra el respaldar de su silla y haciéndola girar lentamente- Entiendo que estés en un estado de confusión total, después de todo la rabia aún no se te quitó del todo, ¿verdad?

-Pues no –admitió Paola, bajando la mirada

-Entonces, mantengo lo que ya te dije –añadió Naoko, deteniendo su silla- Espera a que estés más calmada y vas y hablas con cada uno de ellos

-¿Y qué le digo de la carta cuando tenga que hablar con Ken? –preguntó Paola bastante avergonzada

-Eso no te lo puedo decir yo, eso lo sabrás tú cuando llegue el momento –contestó su amiga sonriéndole- Pero si al final decides no querer ya nada con él…yo me podría sacrificar por ti en nombre de nuestra amistad –agregó burlona, guiñándole un ojo

-Naoko, te dije que es en serio –la regañó Paola

-Bueno, bueno… Ah, por cierto, Kojiro te estaba buscando, dijo que tenía algo importante que hablar contigo –dijo Naoko, volviendo a sus quehaceres- Le dije que te llame pero me contestó que no quería incomodarte

-¿El capitán? –se extrañó Paola- Uy, es cierto –dijo, acordándose de repente que lo había visto de camino de regreso a su dormitorio- Creo que me quería hablar y yo me pasé de largo

-Pues ve y búscalo, parecía que era urgente –le aconsejó su amiga

-Bueno, voy a buscarlo, a esta hora ya debieron terminar de entrenar –dijo Paola pensativamente

-Por qué, ¿estás analizando cómo evitar ver a Ken o a Kazuki? –inquirió Naoko con la mirada en sus deberes

-Yo…claro que no –mintió su amiga nerviosamente al verse descubierta- Mejor me voy a buscar al capitán, ya te contaré para qué me estaba buscando –añadió, marchándose, seguida por la mirada divertida de Naoko

Con mucho cuidado de no ser vista, o al menos con el cuidado necesario de verificar que Kazuki ni Ken estuvieran por ahí, Paola se asomó lo más que pudo a los vestuarios, de donde efectivamente sus amigos ya iban saliendo.

-¡Ah, Paola! Qué bueno verte por aquí –le dijo Takashima sonriendo

-Hola Tsuneo –saludó Paola con una media sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar alrededor

-¿Buscas a alguien?

-Eh sí, ¿viste al capitán? Supe que me estaba buscando

-Se fue a hablar con el entrenador a la oficina de la señora Matsumoto, debe seguir ahí

-Bien, entonces iré a ver si lo encuentro. Gracias por el dato, nos vemos –se despidió Paola, marchándose rápidamente, mientras su amigo la miraba con curiosidad

Paola iba de camino al edificio principal. El pasillo que llevaba al ala donde se encontraban las oficinas de los directores se encontraba flanqueado a un costado por un patio con piso hecho de piedritas redondas, con pequeñas y distribuidas áreas de jardín con matas de flores. Iba distraída cuando se percató que Sora estaba a unos metros de la entrada del edificio. Como no quería que la viera, decidió esconderse tras uno de los gruesos pilares que había a lo largo del pasillo. Sigilosamente se puso a espiar a Sora, preguntándose qué estaría haciendo allí, cuando su respuesta apareció cruzando la puerta. Ken salió del edificio, por su rostro podía percibirse que andaba desganado. Cuando lo vio Sora se acercó a él bastante emocionada. Paola no pudo evitar sentir una punzada en el pecho al verlos juntos, y su curiosidad la llevó a seguir espiando, tratando de aproximarse lo más que pudiera sin ser vista.

-Fui a buscarte a la cancha de fútbol pero me dijeron que aquí te podría encontrar –dijo Sora sonriendo

-Sí, estaba hablando con el entrenador –contestó Ken sin mucho ánimo- ¿Necesitabas algo, Okami-san?

-Sora, ya te dije que me llames Sora

-Sora –repitió él con una sonrisa forzada

-Pues justamente ayer estaba en el café donde siempre nos encontrábamos, y de pronto me di cuenta que desde hace mucho ya no nos vemos ahí para charlar –comentó Sora, dizque muy casualmente

-¿Y?

-Bueno, que no estaría mal que un día quedemos para retomar nuestras entretenidas conversaciones –sugirió Sora con un sutil tono coqueto, sin dejar de sonreír, mientras Paola se la rayaba mentalmente- Obviamente yo sin mis amigas y tú sin la tuya –agregó con cierta burla, provocando que a Paola se le olvide la tristeza y sienta deseos de ir a golpearla

-Mira Okami-san, quiero decir, Sora –dijo Ken tranquilamente- No me parece una mala idea… -admitió él, y Paola de repente sintió un hueco en el estómago al oírle decir eso- Pero debo ser sincero contigo

-¿Sincero por qué? –se extrañó Sora ante tal respuesta

-A mí me gusta alguien –confesó Ken sin inmutarse, mientras Paola se emocionaba por la respuesta- Y francamente no creo que a esa persona le gustaría verme contigo, a solas, tomándonos un café. Me pongo en el lugar de ella y sé que no me gustaría verla a ella, con otro chico, en una situación similar. Menos con una persona que antes le gustaba –aclaró sin cambiar el tono- De todos modos, gracias por molestarte en venir a sugerirme tu idea, pero lamento tener que rechazarla –finalizó Ken, haciendo una breve inclinación de la cabeza y marchándose

-¿Me…me rechazó? –balbuceó Sora incrédula- ¿Que le gusta alguien? ¿Que "menos con la persona que antes le gustaba"? ¡De qué rayos está hablando! –estalló dolida en su amor propio- No lo puedo creer… -refunfuñó, marchándose también

Paola salió de su escondite, bastante conmovida por la respuesta de Ken ante las insinuaciones (¿sutiles?) de Sora. De repente sintió una mano sobre su hombre que la petrificó.

-¿Ahora te dedicas a espiar a Ken? –preguntó Kojiro divertido

-¡Capitán, me asustaste! –exclamó Paola, llevando una mano al pecho, respirando agitada

-¿No sería más fácil encararlo? –insistió su amigo

-Yo no estaba, precisamente, espiando a nadie –aclaró Paola evitando sonrojarse al verse descubierta- Pasaba por aquí y los ví

-Mira qué casualidad

-Te estaba buscando a ti –alegó ella, el tono de incredulidad de Kojiro no le gustaba para nada- Lamento haberte ignorado hace rato, pero estaba apurada. ¿De qué me querías hablar?

-Justamente estaba hablando acerca de eso con el entrenador y la señorita Matsumoto…

-Señora

-¿Eh?

-Que la doña esa es señora, no señorita –aclaró impaciente la chica

-¿Y qué más da el título que le dé? –preguntó Kojiro fastidiado

-Que suena impropio –explicó Paola con cinismo, después de todo no podía disimular lo mal que le caía la directora

-El caso es que necesito pedirte un favor –continuó Kojiro evitando complicarse la vida al debatir sobre ese tema- Y lamento recurrir a esto, pero cuando te di las clases de fútbol, me dijiste que me devolverías el favor, ¿verdad?

-Vaya, ahora resulta que todos me quieren cobrar favores –bufó Paola indignada

-Es que realmente necesito que me ayudes –dijo el muchacho, mirándola seriamente- El campeonato nacional comienza la siguiente semana, y nosotros seguimos sin mánager

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? –preguntó Paola, fingiendo no entender a qué se refería Kojiro

-Que tú eres la única que puede ayudarnos –contestó él- Había varias chicas que se postularon, pero no duraron ni dos días y renunciaron

-Seguro, si aquello es una tortura de esclavitud y explotación –pensó la chica, comprendiendo el porqué de las renuncias

-Entonces pensé en ti

-¿En mí?

-Sí. Sé que no estás muy bien anímicamente, y que estás evitando a Ken y a Kazuki –admitió Kojiro- Pero si tuviera más opciones, no te molestaría

-¿Me estás pidiendo que vuelva a ser su mánager? –se indignó Paola- ¡Si el mismo entrenador me pidió -y nada cordialmente por cierto- que no vuelva!

-Ya hablé con él, y me dijo que te perdonará lo de la última vez

-Ay sí, gracias por su perdón –dijo Paola sarcásticamente

-Por favor Paola, tienes que ir con nosotros como mánager, el entrenador necesita ayuda

-¿Y por qué no buscan un mánager varón? –quiso saber ella, cruzándose de brazos

-No se presentaron muchos y los que se presentaron también duraron poco

-Mira tú, qué sorpresa…

-Sólo será durante el campeonato y con las cosas más básicas. Nosotros te ayudaremos con lo más pesado –insistió Kojiro- ¿Aceptas?

-¿Me estás diciendo que vaya con ustedes a la concentración y me pierda toda una semana de clases? –se escandalizó Paola

-No finjas que te importa no pasar clases –la regañó Kojiro

-Pero es que…

-Deja de excusarte. Resolverás lo que tengas que resolver con Ken y Kazuki después del campeonato

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oíste. Así que, ¿nos harás el favor?

-Ya no sé si es una orden o una petición –se indignó Paola- Además, ¿qué pasa si me vuelven a expulsar?

-No lo harán, porque ya sabes qué cosas no puedes decir –le recordó Kojiro- Además, siendo la mánager podrás estar en la banca –añadió haciéndose el interesante

-Eso ya lo sé –lo espetó Paola

-Y estando en la banca, estás más cerca de la banca de los otros equipos

-Y qué con eso

-Que yo sé cuánto te gustaría poder molestar a los del Nankatsu más de cerca –añadió Kojiro con una sonrisa triunfal, sobre todo cuando vio que a Paola poco más y se le pararon las orejas ante tal aclaración

-No podría molestarlos sin que me expulsen –dijo Paola, haciendo un mohín de disgusto

-En el camino de los vestuarios a la banca no hay quien pueda expulsarte. El árbitro tiene otro ingreso –aclaró Kojiro

Paola lo miró de reojo no muy convencida, sin embargo Kojiro sabía que había dado en el clavo: Paola no perdería oportunidad para atormentar a los pobres del Nankatsu, sobre todo ahora que se encontraba tan frustrada con su tema amoroso y de amistad. Gracias a viejas rencillas que traía desde que Genzo jugó en ese equipo, si había algo que la divertía demasiado era burlarse del ex equipo de Tsubasa.

-Bien, pero con esto no te deberé ningún favor –advirtió Paola- Y no haré nada más que lo básico, ustedes tienen que ayudarme con todo, y si el entrenador me vuelve a echar no te lo perdonaré

-Hecho –aceptó Kojiro extendiendo una mano para sellar el pacto

-No puedo creer que esté aceptando hacer esto otra vez –balbuceó dubitativa, estrechando la mano de su amigo- Debo ser masoquista…

(/)

N.d.a.: Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	20. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Al día siguiente todos los del equipo de fútbol ya sabían la buena nueva, que Paola volvería a ser la mánager del equipo, aunque ella muy emocionada no se veía. Se encontraban en clases de inglés, cuando el profesor repentinamente le dijo a Kazuki que después de la compañera que estaba participando, a él le tocaría leer e interpretar la frase del ejercicio número 3, así que debía prepararse. Evidentemente Kazuki estaba en la luna, con la mente muy lejos de allí, por lo que lo habían agarrado en curva. No supo qué hacer, ese profesor era bastante estricto y no podía permitir que le diera una de sus tan acostumbradas tareas kilométricas "para repasar lo que le costaba aprender" si iban a estar fuera del colegio por una semana. Estaba decidido a resignarse y decirle que no podía hacerlo, cuando vio aparecer un papelito sobre su pupitre. Lo abrió y reconoció la letra de Paola, por lo que sintió una verdadera emoción. En el papel estaba escrita la forma de pronunciar la frase y lo que significaba en japonés. Cuando le tocó el turno, Kazuki disimuló bien el papel y cumplió exitosamente con la tarea. Al sentarse se sintió bastante complacido, más que por haberlo hecho bien, porque Paola lo había ayudado, lo que significaba que el hielo entre los dos podría romperse pronto.

-¿Vamos al comedor? –le preguntó Takeshi a Paola durante la hora de descanso

-No, prefiero quedarme aquí, igual no tengo hambre –dijo quejumbrosa, echándose sobre su mesa

-Bueno, nos vemos luego entonces –dijo Takeshi, marchándose tras los demás

Paola seguía sintiéndose cansada, peor con la idea de tener que estar con el equipo de fútbol por toda una semana. De repente sintió algo sobre su antebrazo, levantó la cabeza y alcanzó a ver a Kazuki saliendo a toda prisa. Cuando miró hacia su antebrazo, vio que su amigo le había dejado una caja de Pocky*. Conmovida, se incorporó, agarró la caja y se quedó contemplándola por unos minutos. Luego salió con rumbo a la azotea. Una vez allí vio a Kazuki sentado, viendo distraídamente el horizonte. Sintió un nudo en el pecho, respiró profundo y caminó hacia él.

-Estos rosados no me gustan, son muy ñoños –dijo Paola sobresaltándolo, extendiéndole la caja

Kazuki la miró sorprendido y luego no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-No seas quejona, rosados o negros saben igual –respondió Kazuki, mirando nuevamente hacia el horizonte

-Claro que no, y aunque el sabor sea similar, no me gustan estos –siguió reclamando ella, sentándose junto a él

-Cómetelos, sabes que te gustan –dijo él cariñosamente

Paola suspiró sin saber qué más decir, abrió la caja y se puso a comer en silencio.

-Gracias por ayudarme. Si no eras tú el profesor me iba a ahogar en tareas –dijo Kazuki casualmente

-De nada, pero me deberás una –contestó Paola

Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Paola giró la cabeza para mirarlo, realmente le dolía la discusión que había tenido con él días atrás, y no sabía cómo hablar del tema.

-No me siento bien –dijo de pronto ella con tono cansino- ¿Me prestarías uno de tus brazos de peluche? –preguntó tímidamente

Kazuki la miró de reojo bastante conmovido. Sabía lo orgullosa que era su mejor amiga y lo que debía estar costándole tratar de dejar su enojo atrás para acercarse así a él, de propia iniciativa.

-Claro que te lo presto –le dijo él con cariño, permitiendo que Paola le abrace el brazo

Paola reclinó su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, abrazando su brazo. Sentía que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas porque, como nunca antes, hablar con Kazuki no estaba siendo fácil.

-Perdóname –dijo él de la nada, bajando la cabeza apenado- Realmente lamento mucho haberte lastimado así

-Perdóname tú a mí –dijo Paola- No pude ver que lo hiciste por mi bien. No era el modo, pero sé que no lo hiciste con mala intención

-Jamás te lastimaría a propósito –admitió Kazuki apenado

-Yo lo sé –contestó ella, limpiándose los ojos- Tú perdóname por haberte golpeado –le pidió, abrazándolo con más fuerza

-Me lo merecía –admitió su amigo con una media sonrisa

-Perdóname Eirina –dijo Paola sollozando, abrazándolo por el cuello, descargando toda la frustración que había estado acumulando- Perdóname…

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, tú perdóname a mí –dijo él, abrazando a su amiga

Cuando Naoko se enteró que Paola finalmente había hecho las paces con Kazuki se sintió muy contenta. Sin embargo faltaba el paso más difícil (según su opinión) que sería aclarar las cosas con Ken. Lastimosamente sabía que ahí sí ella no podría orientar demasiado a su amiga, porque ella debía resolverlo sola.

Si bien el resto de la semana Paola trató de no evitar a Ken cuando coincidían en el comedor, porque no quería hacerlo sentir como si lo odiara, porque no era cierto, ella se sentaba lo más alejada que podía de él. Lo cierto es que no se alejaba porque siguiera molesta, sino porque le daba mucha vergüenza verlo, como un típico caso de ponerse nerviosa cuando se está cerca del chico que te gusta. Y es que sabía que era por eso, aunque le parecía ridículo porque Ken y ella eran amigos desde hace mucho, y no era que no se conocían, pero aun así no podía evitar la vergüenza. Por otra parte, él sentía que Paola hacía eso porque seguía molesta con él, pero no quería incomodarla forzando un acercamiento con ella.

El día sábado llegó, y con él la partida de los del equipo de fútbol hacia los lugares de concentración donde se alojaban los equipos finalistas de cada región para disputar el campeonato nacional. Aunque el Toho se encontraba en Tokyo, debido a las distancias, y también por cumplir el protocolo, debían igualmente ir a concentrarse como lo hacían los equipos llegados del resto del país.

Los amigos de Paola habían sido adoctrinados (más bien amenazados) por Kojiro y Takeshi para que no se les ocurriera estar indagando acerca del problema que ella, Kazuki y Ken habían tenido en días pasados. No podían arriesgarse a que la chica renuncie, ya que bastante le había costado al capitán del Toho convencerla de aceptar nuevamente el exigente puesto de mánager. Por su parte, Kazuki ignoraba de pleno los cuestionamientos de los curiosos, sonriendo sarcásticamente y respondiendo con un meloso "espero que todos demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo en el campeonato nacional n_n".

Los jugadores iban subiendo de a poco al bus que los llevaría al lugar donde debían concentrarse. Cuando Paola llegó vieron que venía sólo con un maletín colgado en el hombro.

-Impresionante, según sabía las mujeres viajan siempre con un montón de cosas pero veo que eres la excepción –dijo Kojiro asombrado- Te felicito

-Gracias –sonrió ella ante el cumplido- Aunque este maletín no es mío, es de Furuta. Él viene allá atrás trayendo mi maleta –añadió, señalando a su amigo que venía jalando dificultosamente una enorme maleta con ruedas

-¿Alguien te dijo que te estabas mudando a vivir por un mes al lugar de concentración? –preguntó Kojiro sarcásticamente al ver el tamaño de la maleta de la chica

-No, pero nunca se sabe cuándo puedo necesitar una muda más de ropa u otro par de zapatos en específico –aclaró Paola sin inmutarse- Déjala aquí, y si puedes ayúdame a ponerla en el buzón de equipaje –le indicó a Furuta que venía cansado por el trajín- Anda capitán, échale una manito para meter la maleta

-Ay Dios… -murmuró Kojiro resignado ayudando al otro chico. La había felicitado muy pronto.

Luego de que la maleta y todo el demás equipaje estuviera acomodado, Paola siguió a Kojiro y Furuta, que eran los últimos en entrar al bus, ya que los demás ya se encontraban adentro ocupando sus lugares respectivos.

-Buenos días entrenador –saludó Paola respetuosamente, inclinando la cabeza

-Me alegra ver que no te echaste para atrás –le dijo el hombre con sinceridad

-No, cómo iba a dejarlos colgados sin ayuda –respondió Paola entre dientes, mirando de reojo a Kojiro que fingió demencia- ¿Puedo ir a sentarme atrás? –preguntó entusiasmada, evitando ponerse nerviosa al ver que Ken estaba sentado muy cerca de donde ella estaba parada

-¡Aquí no hay espacio! –gritó Shimano desde atrás

-¡Es verdad, no hay! –lo secundó Koike

-Pero si ahí estoy viendo claramente unos asientos vacíos –replicó Paola aguantando las ganas de decirles su vida en verso

-Es que queremos ir cómodos –alegó Imai cínicamente, extendiendo sus piernas sobre el asiento aledaño- Tú sabes, tenemos que llegar bien descansados

-Yo no ocupo mucho espacio, y si quieren ponen sus piernas sobre las mías –ofreció Paola intentando no perder la paciencia

-Por qué no te sientas aquí adelante, más cerca del entrenador –sugirió Kojiro con una sonrisa maliciosa, y Paola lo fulminó con la mirada- Atrás siempre es un escándalo

-No me molesta el escándalo –respondió Paola con una sonrisa forzada

-Hyuga tiene razón –dijo el entrenador, y a Paola le dieron ganas de bajarse del bus- Siéntate por aquí adelante. Mira, al lado de Wakashimazu hay un asiento libre –añadió, señalando el asiento vacío junto a Ken que lo miró con los ojos como platos, mientras Paola sentía como si le hubieran echado un baldazo de agua fría encima

-Pero… -trató de alegar Paola

-Anda, anda Wakashimazu, no seas tan descortés –le dijo Matsuki desvergonzadamente, tocándole el hombro por detrás- Muévete para cederle el asiento a la señorita mánager

-Sí Ken, deja que Paola se siente contigo –le pidió Takeshi con inocencia, y su amiga pensaba dramáticamente "tú no Takeshi, ¡tú no!"

-Vamos Paola, siéntate con Ken –le insistió Kojiro con una sonrisa cínica

-¿Te vas a sentar o no? –le preguntó el entrenador al ver que la chica no se movía- Ya tenemos que irnos

-¿No puedo ir parada? –inquirió Paola en tono de súplica, sintiendo su cara arder- Las piernas se me acalambran cuando voy mucho tiempo sentada

-Pero qué cosas dices –dijo el señor Kitazume divertido- Cómo vas a ir parada. Siéntate de una vez

Paola buscó la mirada de consuelo de alguien, pero no la encontró. Kazuki fingía dormir, con sus lentes de sol puestos y sus audífonos encendidos. Los demás reían por lo bajo divertidos ante la bochornosa situación de Paola: podían no saber bien lo que había pasado, pero algunas luces tenían acerca de que algo le ocurría con Ken. Jurando que sería la última vez que ayudaría a Kojiro y a los demás, tomó aire profundamente y se acercó a Ken, quien sin mirarla se puso de pie y le hizo un gesto cordial con el brazo para que pasara, mientras las risitas dizque disimuladas de sus amigos se incrementaban en intensidad.

-Voy a envenenarlos con aceite de camión –pensó Paola amenazante, con la cara súper roja de la vergüenza, sentándose en el asiento que daba hacia la ventanilla

-Bueno, vámonos por favor –pidió el entrenador al conductor y el bus comenzó a avanzar

-Eh, si…si quieres salir al pasillo para estirar las piernas sólo me lo dices –dijo Ken tímidamente sin mirar a Paola, que sintió escalofríos cuando escuchó la voz del chico

-Bi…bien –balbuceó Paola con la cara roja nuevamente, sin quitar la vista de la ventanilla

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, que para Ken y Paola fueron una eternidad, cuando Koike se levantó para hablarles a todos.

-A ver muchachos, escuchen -comenzó a decir como si se tratara de un discurso ante las masas, levantando los brazos para llamar la atención de los demás- Yo considero que para reforzar nuestro compromiso de mantener el equipo unido, como muestra de nuestro apoyo mutuo y sentimiento de hermandad…deberíamos abrazarnos los unos a los otros en este instante, comenzando con nuestro compañero de al lado –agregó cual pastor evangélico, siendo aclamado por sus demás compañeros, mientras Paola y Ken se querían morir y a la vez los querían matar

-Dejen de estar diciendo tonterías –los reprendió el entrenador, con una disimulada sonrisa ante la ocurrente moción

-Bueno, si no nos deja porque es muy conservador, al menos que Paola demuestre su compromiso con el resto del equipo abrazando a su compañero de asiento –sugirió Matsuki cínicamente- Ella es mujer y es la nueva mánager, qué más que demostrarnos su apoyo con un gesto así –añadió, y los demás lo apoyaron cual seguidores de un partido político

Kojiro veía de reojo, bastante divertido, la cara de bochorno de aquellos dos, mientras Takeshi los miraba con pena por la situación embarazosa por la que estaban pasando. El entrenador, que ya estaba comprendiendo la intención maquiavélica de sus jugadores para con la pareja, reía para sus adentros.

-Ya dejen de molestarlos –les dijo tranquilamente el señor Kitazume- O se van a poner más rojos de lo que ya están –comentó sin mala intención, aunque por la burla general que se desató comprendió que había sido malinterpretado

-Espero que el Furano salga campeón del torneo –pensó Paola molesta, apretando los puños, mientras Ken trataba de disimular su incomodidad tomando un poco de agua

El viaje prosiguió, el tráfico en Tokyo era realmente bastante pesado. Parecía que llegar hasta el lugar donde debían hospedarse iba a tomar más tiempo del esperado. Paola, que se había levantado temprano debido a la ansiedad que le producía el viaje, estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos de su madrugador despertar. El sueño comenzó a vencerla y cabeceaba mientras intentaba no dormirse. Ken, mientras tanto, miraba distraído por el vidrio delantero del bus, deseando que avanzara más rápidamente. Al notar lo que pasaba, Kawabe le dio un codazo a Matsuki, que estaba sentado justo detrás de Paola, para que viera hacia adelante. Matsuki se levantó un poco y vio de qué hablaba su amigo. Ambos intercambiaron maquiavélicas miradas cómplices.

Disimuladamente, Matsuki deslizó la mano por el espacio entre la cabecera del asiento de Paola y el costado del bus. Paola comenzó a cabecear nuevamente, y cuando su cabeza estaba por llegar a apoyarse contra la ventanilla, Matsuki la empujaba suavemente hacia el lado contrario como si se tratara de una pelota. Tal era ya el estado de estupor de la chica, que no se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. En una de esas Matsuki impulsó con más fuerza la cabeza de Paola, que acabó apoyándose al otro lado…sobre el hombro de Ken. Al sentir la cabeza de Paola sobre su hombro, Ken se quedó petrificado. La miró de reojo, comenzando a sentir cómo el corazón le latía más rápido. Mientras tanto Matsuki y Kawabe reían por lo bajo ante su exitosa empresa.

Paola estaba de lo más cómoda, creyendo que estaría yendo en tren apoyada en el hombro de uno de sus amigos y que de un momento a otro la despertarían para decirle que ya habían llegado a su parada. Pero entonces, así entre sueños, se dio cuenta en dónde tenía que estar, y que en todo caso el hombro sobre el que dormía no podía ser más que el de…ay Dios. Se despertó bruscamente y se acomodó bien en su asiento, aclarando la garganta para disimular, con la cara y las orejas rojas.

-Pe…perdón –se disculpó sin atreverse a mirar a ninguna otra parte más que a sus manos, que movía nerviosamente

-No hay problema –contestó Ken tímidamente

Para lo que les quedaba de ruta Paola estaba con el sueño más que espantado, viendo a través de la ventanilla, mientras el resto de sus amigos se inventaba juegos para matar el tiempo y algunos simplemente dormían.

-Oye Ken, ¿y al final lograste tener una cita picante con Okami? –preguntó Koike desde donde se encontraba, es decir, uno de los últimos asientos (por lo que todos se enteraron de la pregunta)

-No –gruñó Ken, avergonzado

-No qué, no la tuviste o no fue picante –insistió el otro bastante divertido, y no era el único que se estaba riendo disimuladamente a costilla del pobre portero

-Defíneme "cita picante" –preguntó el entrenador con curiosidad

-Ya sabe entrenador, una cita así bien… -trató de explicar Koike sin pena alguna, haciendo gestos de acariciar y apretar con las manos, como si estuviera sobando una masa de pan- Bien hot pues

-Pervertidos… -murmuró Paola por lo bajo, bastante molesta

-Ah, ya veo –dijo el señor Kitazume acomodándose los lentes incómodo, pensando que no debía haber preguntado

-¿Entonces? La tuviste o no –siguió insistiendo Koike

-Sí, dinos –lo secundó Shimano

-No, no tuve ninguna cita con Sora –aclaró Ken molesto

-¿Ah no? Yo pensé que sí, que ya le habías dicho que te gusta y todo, porque te gusta ¿no? –preguntó Imai con una sonrisita maliciosa

-No pienso hablar de eso en este momento –respondió el interrogado, queriendo que la tierra se lo trague o que al menos se trague a los preguntones

-Por mí no te sientas incómodo –aclaró el entrenador con sinceridad y sin segundas intenciones- Pueden hablar de eso si quieren –añadió, y Ken se quería morir

-¿Ves? El entrenador nos dio el visto bueno –se entrometió Matsuki, apoyándose en el asiento de adelante- Dinos

-No tuve ninguna cita con Sora ni pienso tenerla –dijo Ken intentando no perder la paciencia, mientras Paola también se sentía incómoda con aquél interrogatorio, porque temía que en cualquier momento comenzarían a involucrarla a ella en el asunto

-Ohhh, qué pena, si se veían tan bien juntos –dizque se lamentó Imai

-¿Puedo salir? –preguntó Paola con evidente enojo mal disimulado, sin mirar a Ken. Creía que al salir se sentiría menos ahogada al tener que escuchar las cosas que estaban diciendo sus amigos

-Eh…claro –respondió él, parándose para dejar que ella pasara

Paola salió de su asiento y se fue a parar en el pasillo, dándole la espalda a todos.

-¡Es cierto! –dijo de repente Shimano, como si hubiera recordado algo sumamente importante- Como es la primera vez que Paola irá con nosotros como mánager tendrá mayor acceso a los jugadores de los otros equipos –agregó hecho el sabio

-¿Y eso qué? –gruñó Paola, volteando a verlo

-Que podrás ver a Izawa –respondió Shimano con una cara de supuesto conmovido

-¿A Izawa? –preguntó Takashima extrañado- ¿Y por qué a él precisamente?

-¿Qué no se acuerdan? –insistió Shimano fingiendo inocencia- Paola nos contó que de niña Izawa le gustaba –les recordó, mientras Paola abría los ojos como platos- Ahora que ha crecido debe estar de mejor ver, ¿no?

-Sí, sí, pues sí –lo apoyaron un par de los demás, mientras Ken respiraba profundo para no reaccionar

-Qué kawaii. Quién les dice y se vuelve a enamorar de él –comentó Kawabe burlón- Ay, mamita, enamorada de un rival, qué linda historia de amor puedes tener –le dijo a Paola en tono meloso

-¡Qué historia de amor ni qué historia de amor! –se quejó Paola avergonzada, su cara ya estaba de todos los colores porque lo que habían dicho era cierto, pero nunca le había contado eso a Ken y no se atrevía a mirarlo

-Si el amor es sincero, nosotros no nos opondremos –dijo Matsuki seriamente (dizque)- Aunque sea precisamente el segundo capitán del Nankatsu

-Ay, gracias –dijo Paola sarcásticamente- ¡De qué rayos están hablando! –reaccionó exasperada

-De que Izawa te gustaba cuando eras niña –aclaró Furuta, en su conocido tono neutral

-¿Es cierto? –preguntó Kojiro curioso

-No pueden preguntarle esas cosas –reclamó Takeshi- Respeten su privacidad

-Cuál privacidad, si eso es de conocimiento general –se burló Koike

-No, porque nosotros no lo sabíamos –alegó Takeshi con inocencia

-Ah claro, es que ustedes no sabían que a Paola le gustaba Izawa –remarcó Imai con burla mal disimulada- Ni tú, ni Kojiro…ni Ken –puntualizó con malicia

-¡Ya basta! –exclamó Paola enojada- Si siguen molestándome me iré de regreso al Instituto –amenazó, mientras los demás aguantaban la risa cínicamente

-Nadie te estaba molestando, sólo nos enteramos de algo que todos, menos nosotros tres, sabían. Algo muy interesante, por cierto –dijo Kojiro tranquilamente- Con que Izawa, ¿eh? -agregó, mirando divertido a Ken que apretaba los dientes y miraba hacia abajo

-Mejor me siento –gruñó la chica, acercándose a Ken, que esta vez no se paró inmediatamente. La miró acusadoramente de forma fugaz, para recién ponerse de pie y permitirle que pase

Después de tantos cuestionamientos y novedades no tan buenas, lo que faltaba del viaje Paola y Ken fueron sentados de forma que se daban la espalda el uno al otro, sintiéndose bastante ofendidos. Cuando finalmente llegaron a su destino, una especie de casa grande antigua que fungía como hospedaje, todos bajaron a recoger su equipaje respectivo.

-Ya vengo –les dijo el entrenador, que entró a hablar con el administrador

-Tú lleva esto, yo llevaré tu maleta –le dijo Kazuki a Paola, que se había contenido durante su travesía en el bus de meter más leña al fuego, ya que recién estaba reconciliándose con Paola y ella no se lo perdonaría. Pero de que le había picado la lengua por añadir algo más a todo lo dicho por sus amigos respecto a Izawa, pues le había picado.

(/)

N.d.a.: *Los Pocky son unas galletas en forma de palito cubiertas con chocolate.

Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

Todos sacaron sus cosas y también las cosas de utilería. Entonces el entrenador salió con un par de hojas de papel en la mano.

-Bien, aparentemente nos tocó compartir el lugar con otro equipo –anunció, y los muchachos hicieron caras de disconformidad- Así que tendrán que tener paciencia y ser comprensivos

-Sabiéndolo, íbamos y pagábamos un hotel –se quejó Kawabe molesto

-No compartirán habitaciones con ellos. Además el lugar es muy grande –alegó el entrenador- En este papel está la distribución de los dormitorios. Cada tres compartirán una habitación, y Paola tendrá una habitación para ella sola. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-¿Cuándo comemos? –quiso saber Shimano levantando la mano, ganándose varios golpes en la cabeza- ¡Ay, qué! –protestó adolorido, sobándose la cabeza

-¿Alguno de nosotros puede compartir habitación con Paola? –preguntó Matsuki, dizque casualmente

-No, claro que no –contestó el señor Kitazume firmemente

-Ni modo Ken, ya oíste –se burló Imai, dándole unas palmaditas de consolación al aludido, logrando que los dos involucrados lo miren con ojos asesinos

-Bueno, ya vayan a acomodarse de una vez –les dijo el entrenador, conteniendo la risa, ver a esos dos tan apenados era bastante gracioso- Y apúrense para ayudar a meter lo demás –añadió, dándole el papel a Kojiro para que los organice

-¡Sí señor! –contestaron todos al unísono, emprendiendo el camino hacia sus habitaciones

-¡Ouch! –exclamó Imai adolorido, al sentir un pellizcón en el brazo

-A ver si así se te quita lo graciosito –lo amenazó Paola por lo bajo, pasando junto a él. Sin embargo, más que intimidarlo, la reacción de su amiga lo divirtió bastante

Después de dejar sus mochilas en sus respectivas habitaciones, los jugadores del Toho salieron nuevamente a ayudar con lo demás. Paola miraba distraída cómo se organizaban para llevar las cosas, cuando notó que otro bus se parqueaba detrás del suyo. El resto de los jugadores prefirió fingir demencia, aunque sentían curiosidad de cuál sería el equipo con quien debían compartir hospedaje. Kojiro y Ken prestaron atención para saber quiénes eran. Entonces, cuando vieron aparecer a Hikaru Matsuyama seguido por el resto de los jugadores del Furano, lo supieron y no les agradó nada. En cuanto vieron a Hikaru, casi instantáneamente, un recuerdo se les vino a la mente y Paola y Ken se pusieron a reír disimuladamente. Sus demás amigos los vieron extrañados ante tal reacción, ¿qué cosa en el Furano podía parecerles tan graciosa a los dos?

Kojiro desvió la mirada y ayudó a cargar las cosas adentro. Cuando los vieron, los jugadores del Furano comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, en claro plan de no agradarles tampoco el tener que compartir el lugar con los del Toho.

-Entremos –le dijo Kazuki a Paola que seguía riendo bajito

Paola asintió, iba a marcharse con los demás cuando vio salir del bus del Furano a Yoshiko y Machiko. Las miró extrañada, luego se fue tras su mejor amigo.

-Oye Kazuki, ¿por qué en el Furano hay dos mujeres acompañándolos? –preguntó curiosa

-Deben ser sus mánagers –contestó él sin prestarle importancia al asunto

-¿Dos?

-Sí, creo que algunos equipos tienen hasta tres –aclaró Kazuki

-¡¿Tres?! –se alarmó Paola- ¡¿Entonces por qué nosotros sólo tenemos una, o séase, yo solita?!

-Pues la verdad es que no sé –admitió su amigo- Tendrías que preguntarle al entrenador

-Claro que lo haré –advirtió Paola en tono amenazante

A la hora de la cena el comedor del hostal estaba dispuesto básicamente en dos filas de mesas, una para cada equipo. Pese a las quejas de sus jugadores, que no querían tener que bajar a cenar al mismo lugar que los del otro equipo, el señor Kitazume obligó a todos a ir.

-Oiga señor, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa? –dijo Paola, cuando se dirigían al comedor

-Claro Wakabayashi, dime

-Antes de eso, por favor no me diga así, me ofende –dramatizó la chica- Sólo dígame Paola

-Dime, Paola –puntualizó el entrenador bastante pacienzudo

-¿Por qué los del Furano tienen dos mánagers y nosotros sólo a mí? –reclamó frunciendo el ceño

-La verdad es que nunca contemplamos tener dos mánagers –admitió el entrenador tranquilamente

-¿Sabe lo exigido que es el trabajo? –inquirió Paola indignada

-Pues gracias por decírmelo, cuando volvamos lo hablaré con la señorita Matsumoto –dijo el señor Kitazume- ¿Algo más?

-No, nada más –gruñó Paola sintiéndose ignorada- Aish, ¿y mi celular? –murmuró buscando el aparato en sus bolsillos, mientras el grupo del Toho se alejaba- Demonios, lo debí haber dejado en mi dormitorio. ¡Ahora los alcanzo! –gritó, dando media vuelta y regresando a toda prisa a su habitación

Al llegar a su habitación vio que, efectivamente, el celular estaba sobre su cama.

-Aquí estás –dijo, tomando su celular- Tengo que sacar fotitos de todo para mandárselas a Naoko –añadió sonriendo, volviendo a salir

Camino al comedor se topó con los del Furano, que también bajaban a comer. Hizo un mohín de disgusto y continuó con su lento caminar mientras se texteaba con Naoko, contándole cómo le había ido en el viaje y lo crueles que habían sido sus amigos, recomendándole enfáticamente que cobre venganza por ella una vez que se reencuentre con Imai, o que ya de plano vaya buscando un novio menos fastidioso de reemplazo. Tan divertida estaba mandando sus mensajes, que ni se percató que algunos jugadores del Furano se le quedaban mirando al pasar.

-Apúrense –les dijo Hikaru, que estaba al final del grupo con Yoshiko y Machiko, ésta última se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba e hizo mala cara ante la situación

La voz de Hikaru llamó la atención de la chica, que se detuvo y miró hacia atrás. Al pasar junto a ella, y notar que lo miraba, Hikaru simplemente inclinó la cabeza sutilmente a modo de saludo, gesto que Yoshiko imitó, mientras Machiko se pasaba de largo sin importarle la presencia de la chica del Toho.

-¿La leche es realmente buena en Hokkaido? –preguntó Paola repentinamente, por lo que Hikaru volteó a verla bastante extrañado

-¿Perdón? –preguntó confundido

-Que si la leche en Hokkaido es tan buena –repitió Paola, aproximándose a él

-Eh…supongo que sí –balbuceó Hikaru sin terminar de entender a qué venía el comentario

-Ah, ya veo –dijo Paola pensativa- ¿Y tú sabes cómo ordeñar vacas? –indagó tan seria que era imposible de creer, mirándolo fijamente

-¿Cómo? –dijo Matsuyama, cada vez más confundido

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿estás tratando de molestarnos? –se quejó Machiko, mientras su amiga le pedía que se calmara

-No, es mera curiosidad –alegó Paola, sin mirar siquiera a la otra chica, lo que provocó en esta mayor molestia

La mirada inquisitiva de Paola había comenzado a incomodar a Hikaru, más cuando él notó el bonito color de los ojos de la chica.

-¿Estás tratando de coquetear con Matsuyama-kun? –quiso saber Machiko molesta, provocando que Hikaru se sonroje

-Pfff, no seas absurda –respondió Paola rodando los ojos- Yo tengo mejores cosas que ver, jojojo –pensó pícaramente

-Por qué te retrasaste –la voz de Ken la sobresaltó

Paola volteó y vio al muchacho unos pasos por detrás de ella, mirándola con cara de pocos amigos.

-Apúrate, sino el señor Kitazume te regañará –continuó Ken, agarrándola de la mano y llevándosela con él, ignorando olímpicamente a los otros tres que se quedaron bastante desconcertados

-Los del Toho son todos unos engreídos –gruñó Machiko, negando con la cabeza

-Nosotros también deberíamos irnos ya –comentó Yoshiko, prefiriendo evitar cualquier comentario extra

-Sí, vamos –la apoyó el capitán del Furano, aún intrigado por las extrañas preguntas de Paola

Aún sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Ken, Paola ni se había percatado que el chico la seguía jalando tomándola de la mano. No dijo nada, después de todo aquello no le disgustaba. Sin embargo, de lo que sí se percató era que Ken no la estaba llevando hacia el comedor, sino en otra dirección. Al final acabaron en un jardín que tenía una fuente de piedra en medio.

-¿Para qué me trajiste aquí? –preguntó Paola extrañada, mirando a su alrededor

-Mira… -trató de decir Ken, pero se encontraba bastante molesto como para ordenar sus ideas

-Qué

-Sé que tú no te das cuenta porque simplemente no le prestas atención –comenzó a decir Ken, respirando profundamente- Pero tienes que ser más espabilada –añadió en tono de regaño

-¿Me estás diciendo tonta? –dijo ella ofendida

-No, no, claro que no –aclaró él- Y sé que no tengo derecho a decirte esto cuando hace apenas unos días pasamos por una discusión tan grande –agregó apenado

-¿Puedes ser más claro? –le pidió Paola, aunque seguía sin entender de algún modo la hacía feliz el poder estar hablando con Ken nuevamente sin haber tenido que planearlo (porque de hecho lo estaba haciendo, pero ninguna idea le había parecido completamente buena)

-Tú estabas ahí, caminando sin ver a ningún lado y ni te diste cuenta que esos…babosos se te quedaban mirando –dijo el muchacho con tono molesto

-Qué babosos, ¿los del Furano? –preguntó Paola- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que me estaban mirando?

-Porque yo los vi –admitió el chico indignado

-¿Me estabas siguiendo?

-No, claro que no, fue una casualidad encontrarte –aclaró Ken nervioso y abochornado- Me estaba duchando y por eso salí tarde para ir a cenar, y te encontré en el pasillo

-¿Te estabas qué? –balbuceó Paola, intentando censurar su propia imagen mental para que no le sangre la nariz…otra vez

-Duchando –repitió Ken

-Aish, para qué me lo aclaras –gruñó la chica, comenzando a darse de golpecitos en la sien

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó él extrañado

-Qué estabas haciendo tú –devolvió Paola avergonzada, dejando los golpes, tratando de desviar el tema- ¿Estabas ahí parado y dices que esos tipos me estaban mirando? Pfff, y qué con eso

-¿Qué pensarías tú si hubiera pasado lo opuesto?

-¿Eh?

-¿Que a mí se me quedaran mirando un grupo de chicas?

-Pues, básicamente, que tienen buen gusto –respondió Paola con tanta sinceridad que ni ella se lo esperaba, provocando que ambos se pusieran rojos como tomates- ¡O que tienes una mancha en la ropa! –inventó por salir del paso

-Mejor déjalo así –suspiró Ken resignado

-Espera, ¿te pusiste celoso? –le preguntó Paola bastante sorprendida

-¿Ce…celoso? No –mintió Ken, poniéndose más nervioso de lo que estaba- Mira, perdóname, no sé qué me pasó. Olvídalo… -añadió apenado, tratando de irse

-Yo también me hubiera puesto celosa –admitió Paola seriamente, logrando que Ken se detenga- Lamento no haberme fijado, pero es que la verdad no me interesa. Yo ya tengo a alguien que me gusta, así que si le gusto a alguien más no puedo hacer nada. Tampoco es que vaya por la vida tratando de llamar la atención de nadie. En la clase de coquetería reprobé con un 2 –añadió burlona

Ken volteó a verla y ella le sonrió.

-Además no creo que nadie que se quede mirándome pueda llamar mi atención, porque jamás superaría a la persona que me gusta –continuó Paola- Él me gusta no sólo por su físico, sino por su personalidad y por la manera en la que me trata. Y como dijo él en una carta que me dio, descubrí que este sentimiento no es reciente, sino que surgió hace bastante tiempo ya

-Yo… -intentó decir Ken, avergonzado al recordar la carta

-Perdóname por no ser tan "espabilada" –dijo Paola mirándolo acongojada- Porque por no serlo no me di cuenta que tú y Kazuki estaban planeando una cita en la que la invitada estrella era yo misma. Perdóname, porque aquél día que te confesaste yo no lo tomé bien, y en lugar de analizarlo y ver lo feliz que era con tus palabras, me enojé y me fui. Realmente lo siento

-No tengo nada que perdonarte –dijo Ken sonriendo conmovido- Soy yo quien debe pedirte perdón por no haber hecho las cosas de manera menos torpe y sin pensar. Sé que te herí, pero mi intención nunca fue esa. También sé que debí decirte de la confusión con Kojiro, pero no sabía cómo lo tomarías, tú estabas muy emocionada planeando todo y…

-Eso ya no importa –lo interrumpió ella, poniendo una de sus manos en el rostro del chico- Supongo que en el fondo sabía que siempre fuiste tú, porque ese día sentí la misma sensación que siento cuando tú te acercas a mí

-¿Lo sabías?

-Sí, sólo que no me di cuenta –admitió Paola- Gracias por tus palabras de aquél día, no sabes cuánto quería agradecértelo entonces

-Es la verdad –dijo él, mirándola con cariño

-Je, sí claro –bufó Paola divertida, sin dejar de mirarlo, dándose cuenta recién en la situación en la que estaban, demasiado cerca el uno del otro. Ken también se percató de la cercanía, y su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, iba a alejarse pero no pudo hacerlo, porque Paola levantó su otra mano, tomó la cara del chico entre sus manos y le plantó un suave beso en los labios. La reacción inicial de él fue poner los ojos como platos ante la sorpresa, pero al sentir la agradable calidez de la chica, cerró los ojos y la correspondió. Paola soltó su rostro y se iba a separar de él, pero esta vez fue él quien tomó la iniciativa, tomando el rostro de ella para besarla. Después de unos segundos se separaron, ambos sintiendo las mariposas en el estómago que Paola un día había mencionado. Ken, sin soltarle el rostro, apoyó su frente en la de ella, mirándola, sonriendo de par en par.

-Eres perfecta así como eres, nunca lo olvides –susurró él con cariño

-Sé que lo soy –dijo ella sonriendo también, abrazándolo por la cintura y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro- Gracias por ese día y todos en los que viniste en mi auxilio

Ken también la abrazó. Aquello que estaba sintiendo no lo había sentido jamás, y era tan inexplicablemente placentero…Entonces el celular de Paola comenzó a timbrar, rompiendo el encanto del momento: era Kazuki.

-¿Aló? –contestó Paola de mala gana, separándose de Ken- Estoy aquí cerca de mi habitación, ya voy para allá. ¿Qué? ¿Ken? No, no lo he visto –mintió, dirigiéndole una mirada de complicidad a Ken- Sí, ya voy para allá –dijo, colgando- Te están buscando a ti también

Ni terminó de decirlo cuando el celular de Ken comenzó a sonar también.

-¿Aló? Sí capitán, estaba justo de camino al comedor cuando se me olvidó que tenía que sacar algo de mi equipaje. ¿Paola? No, no sé dónde pueda estar –mintió también él, mientras Paola aguantaba la risa- Okay, ya voy

-Jajaja, qué cara para mentir –se burló Paola

-Mira quién habla –dijo él divertido

-Será mejor que lleguemos separados –sugirió ella- O esos idiotas nos seguirán molestando

-Me parece bien –opinó Ken- Después de todo no merecen saber nada acerca de nosotros después de molestarnos tanto

-Es cierto –dijo Paola frunciendo el ceño- Que sufran

-¿Quieres ir primero?

-Está bien

-Entonces allá nos vemos –dijo Ken sonriendo

Paola asintió y dio unos pasos, de repente volteó para mirarlo.

-Tú también me gustas, por si no lo dije –admitió Paola sonrojada, marchándose luego a toda carrera

Ken la miró sorprendido y luego simplemente sonrió. Al final el manual ése les había ayudado a ambos a llegar a su imposible amor posible, aquél que ninguno de los dos sabía que ya estaba ahí, y al que alcanzaron en menos pasos de los estipulados.

 **OWARI**

(/)

N.d.a.: *Paola Wakabayashi es un personaje creado por mí, así como Sora Okami, Naoko, Tsubaki, Darío Boragno y Matías Dugatkin.

Los personajes de Capitán Tsubasa son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi y Shueisha.


	22. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

La ceremonia de graduación de la preparatoria del colegio Toho había concluido. Los recién graduados se encontraban desperdigados por todas partes recibiendo las felicitaciones pertinentes de parte de sus familiares, amigos y compañeros de clase. Shimano iba de lo más contento a reunirse con el resto de sus amigos para felicitarse mutuamente, cuando alguien le salió al paso.

-¡A ti te quería ver! –gruñó Matías, señalándolo acusadoramente

-Ay no, y tan bien que estaba mi día hasta ahora –se lamentó Shimano, golpeándose la frente con una mano

-Antes que si quiera se te ocurra, ¡por nada del mundo vayas a pedirle el segundo botón de su chaqueta a Darío! –le advirtió el extranjero

-¿El qué? –inquirió el otro, bastante confundido

-Ya me enteré que en este país las mujeres y las parejas suelen pedirle el segundo botón de su chaqueta a sus novios o al chico que les gusta –explicó Matías con el ceño fruncido

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Cómo que qué, ¡si tú eras el novio de mi amigo! –exclamó Matías, dejando pasmado no sólo a su interlocutor, sino a la gente que estaba alrededor

-¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –reclamó Shimano por lo bajo, horrorizado, tapándole la boca al indiscreto- ¡¿Que yo era el novio de quién?!

-Pues de Darío –respondió Matías, quitándose de encima al otro chico

-Espera, creo que hay una confusión, o es que esta broma tuya se está pasando de la raya –se exasperó Shimano- ¿De dónde demonios sacas que Boragno y yo…que Boragno y yo…bueno, eso?

-Mis amigos me lo dijeron, ¿o por qué crees que el resto del equipo de básquetbol te trataba tan bien? –indagó Matías hecho el sabio- Querían quedar bien con Darío, no era porque les agradaras. De hecho sufrieron mucho al saber de la orientación sexual del capitán –suspiró resignado

-¡Yo no era novio de nadie! –aclaró Shimano molesto

-Pero tú le gustabas, ¿no? –preguntó Matías curioso

- _No lo puedo creer, si no te controlo vas y me metes en problemas_ –dijo Darío en español, que al ver a Matías discutiendo con Shimano supuso de qué estaban hablando, jalando por el cuello al otro extranjero

- _Pero yo quiero saber_ –se lamentó Matías, siendo arrastrado

- _Ya te dije que fue un malentendido_

- _¡No te creo! ¡Lo estás protegiendo a él, ¿verdad?!_ –insistió Matías mientras Darío rodaba los ojos impaciente- _¿Tanto te gusta? Pero al menos ya no podrá verte, lero lero…_ -añadió, sacándole la lengua infantilmente a Shimano, que seguía viéndolos estupefacto mientras se alejaban entre la gente

-¿Y eso qué fue? –preguntó Koike, que se había aproximado

-Todo este tiempo me hicieron gay y yo ni enterado –suspiró Shimano resignado, poniéndose a caminar cansinamente en busca del resto de sus amigos

Entre todo ese gentío, Paola seguía tratando de encontrar a sus amigos para felicitarlos. Ya había felicitado a Imai y Naoko, que andaban lamentándose por el hecho de tener que separarse, pero pronto decidieron que mejor ambos seguían en la Universidad del Toho para permanecer juntos, lo que no le hizo gracia a los padres de ninguno de ellos, que no veían la relación con buenos ojos, pero esa es otra historia.

De repente Paola vio a Kojiro, rodeado de su familia, así que decidió acercarse.

-Buenos días señora Hyuga –saludó Paola educadamente a la madre de Kojiro, con una breve reverencia- Hola chicos –añadió, sonriendo a los hijos menores de la señora

-¡Nee-chan! –dijeron ellos al unísono, mirándola con cariño

-Paola, qué gusto verte –respondió la mujer dedicándole una cálida sonrisa- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, gracias, ¿y ustedes? –dijo la chica, acariciando las cabezas de los hermanitos de Kojiro

-Felizmente bien, y ahora muy contentos al ver a mi hijo graduarse de este prestigioso colegio –confesó conmovida la madre de Kojiro

-Felicidades capitán, y también a usted señora –dijo Paola con sinceridad- Tenerlo lejos de ustedes no debió ser fácil, pero al final el esfuerzo será recompensado

-Es cierto –la apoyó la madre de Kojiro

-Espero que en los dos años que te quedan aquí aprendas más de fútbol –le dijo Kojiro divertido, recordando las clases que había intentado darle a la chica

-Ya sé lo suficiente, no te preocupes –respondió Paola sonriendo con autosuficiencia

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió el chico nada convencido

-Mi querido Kojiro, las mujeres podemos valernos de muchas tácticas para acercarnos a un chico que nos gusta –explicó Paola con aire triunfal- Porque fingir que no sabes no es igual a no saberlo en realidad –añadió misteriosamente, sonriéndole con cierta burla, dejándolo sin palabras

-¿Ahora que se irá ya no quieres ser la novia de mi hermanito? –preguntó bastante decepcionada la hermanita de Kojiro, después de escuchar lo del "chico que nos gusta"

Paola la miró sorprendida, luego vio a la madre de Kojiro y no pude evitar ponerse roja como tomate al recordar que la mujer sabía lo de su confesión errada. No sabía cómo esos niños se habían enterado del malentendido, pero pensó que era mejor no saberlo.

-Eh, yo…

-Paola ya tiene novio –aclaró Kojiro, hallando en esas palabras su pequeña venganza por dejarlo sin saber qué decir- Quien de hecho la debe estar buscando

Paola se puso de todos los colores y no supo qué decir. Naoko la miró con cierta pena, mientras sus hermanos la miraban con gestos de reprobación por haber sacado tan privado tema así a la ligera.

-Mejor vámonos ya, o el tren estará muy copado –les dijo su madre, evitándole mayor pena a la amiga de su hijo- Cuídate mucho Paola, espero poder venir a felicitarte cuando sea tu graduación

-Yo también lo espero señora, muchas gracias –respondió la chica, con una reverencia, mientras pensaba "yo también espero poder graduarme, pinches profesores dictadores"

-Cuando termine de empacar iré a casa –le dijo Kojiro a su madre, despidiéndose de ella y sus hermanitos, que agitaron sus manitos para despedirse de él y Paola

-Gracias por hacerme quedar tan mal frente a tu familia –dijo Paola sarcástica, con una sonrisa forzada

-Mal por qué, si te me confesaste, ¿no? Pero aún así elegiste a otro de novio –dijo Kojiro de forma burlona

-No me vengas con eso de nuevo, qué vergüenza –se lamentó Paola molesta

-¿No me vas a pedir mi segundo botón? –siguió molestándola el chico

-No, pero si quieres dámelo igual –dijo Paola sonriendo, extendiendo la mano- En internet pueden darme un buen precio si lo remato

-Gracias por el aprecio –fingió ofenderse Kojiro

-Vamos capitán, qué te cuesta

-No te lo voy a dar para que ganes dinero con él –se quejó el muchacho

-Aish, lo dices como si de verdad te interesara quién se lo queda. Te haces el sensible cuando te conviene –bufó Paola mirándolo con desaprobación- Hombres, todos iguales

-Espero que no todos –dijo Ken sonriendo, que se había aproximado a ellos

-Bueno tú no, tú eres lo mejorcito entre todos estos –aclaró Paola en tono displicente

-Gracias por lo que me toca –dijo Kojiro ofendido- Mejor los dejo, no quiero hacer mal tercio. Luego nos vemos –le dijo a Ken, marchándose luego

-Huye capitán, huye, ¡pero si me entero que le diste tu segundo botón a otra no te lo perdonaré! –gritó Paola en tono de amenaza, siendo ignorada por el capitán del Toho

-¿Eso te pondría celosa? –se extrañó Ken algo incómodo

-¿Celosa? Claro que no, sólo lo estoy molestando –aclaró la chica divertida- Pero bueno, vamos a lo que vinimos –dijo bajando misteriosamente la voz, mirando a todos lados por si alguien los estaba viendo- Felicidades por graduarte, aunque voy a extrañarte –confesó, abrazando a Ken por la cintura

-Yo también voy a extrañarte –dijo él, algo sorprendido por la repentina reacción, abrazándola también- Pero no me iré lejos de aquí

-Pero no estarás ya aquí, así de cerca –recalcó Paola con tristeza

-Ay Dios, derraman tanta miel que hasta arcadas me dieron –dijo Kazuki burlonamente, aproximándose a ellos

-¿Es en serio? Tú siempre interrumpiendo –se quejó Paola, teniendo que soltar a Ken

-Cómo que siempre. Además están haciéndose arrumacos en un espacio público ante la vista de todos los presentes –añadió su mejor amigo sonriendo socarronamente- Felicidades camarada, que de aquí en adelante te deparen más éxitos en tu vida –le dijo a Ken, dándole la mano

-Gracias Sorimachi

-No olvidaré todas las cosas que pasamos juntos, sobre todo los últimos meses –añadió con sorna, mirando a Paola con una sonrisa de burla en la cara

-Yo te ignoro, háblale a la mano –dijo Paola fastidiada, extendiendo un brazo y mostrándole la palma de la mano a su amigo

-¿Ya te dio su segundo botón? –preguntó Kazuki, sin dejar el tonito de tener ganas de molestar a su amiga

-No –contestó Paola haciendo un gesto gracioso con la cara, como si estuviera ofendida

-Toma –le dijo Ken divertido, sacando algo de su bolsillo y entregándoselo a la chica

-¿Y por qué estaba en tu bolsillo? –quiso saber ella, viendo el botón que ahora estaba en su mano

-Si por alguna razón alguien me lo quitaba, no me lo ibas a perdonar –aclaró Ken con una media sonrisa

-Qué bien te caló –se burló Kazuki

-Cuando tú te gradúes le sacaré todos los botones a todas tus chaquetas para que no puedas darle nada a Tsubaki, jojojo –respondió ella amenazante

-Qué infantil eres –protestó Kazuki, sabiendo que ella era capaz de cumplir con lo dicho- Por cierto, ya que no podrán estar juntos como hasta ahora, espero que no se les ocurra conseguir un manual para citas a larga distancia –añadió en tono burlón, haciendo sonrojar a Ken e indignar a Paola

-No, no te preocupes –respondió Paola con displicencia- No necesitaremos un manual para eso. Pero eso sí, ya me conseguí otro bastante importante que espero poder poner en práctica –agregó sonriendo ampliamente

-¿Sobre qué? –preguntó Kazuki desconfiado

Paola les pidió a ambos con un gesto de la mano que se acerquen más a ella, y les dijo en un susurro:

-El manual para la primera vez… –dijo con una media sonrisa divertida, dando media vuelta y marchándose triunfal, mientras dejaba a los otros dos boquiabiertos, a uno bastante indignado y al otro bastante avergonzado.

(/)

N.d.a.: Gracias a Becky, mi manita, por haberme motivado a volver a escribir. Al final no importa cuántos años pasen, hay cosas que simplemente no te dejan de gustar. Este fic es para ella :)

Y gracias a ustedes por leer esta historia, y también por dejar sus reviews.

Ja ne!


End file.
